L'Apocalypse des Sept Etoiles
by Aoicia
Summary: Emma est une jeune jeune femme ordinaire. Jusqu'au jour où elle est entrainée dans le monde de One Piece. Mystérieusement liée à une clé et à une fable du siècle perdu, celle-ci va comprendre que rien n'est un hasard. Ses choix seront décisifs dans son aventure. Mais parviendra-t-elle à résoudre ce mystère ?
1. Prologue

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de One Piece ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf Emma ou autres possibilités d'apparitions furtives de personnages et/ou de lieux n'apparaissant pas dans le manga.

Je vous remercie déjà, aux personnes qui passeront sur cette première page.  
Après moult hésitations, je me replonge dans l'écriture et comme tout lancement de fanfiction, j'ai une certaine appréhension. Vous n'allez pas me manger, moi de même ! (je viens de me faire une journée rempli de plats asiatique, je peux vous dire que je suis rassasiée.)  
Bref, j'espère que vous apprécierez cette histoire légère et ce prologue pas très enthousiaste, je l'avoue. Mais l'humour va venir peu à peu. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos critiques bonne ou mauvaise. Je prends tout.  
Le chapitre 1 suivra assez rapidement pour vous mettre un peu plus dans le bain de l'aventure.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**Prologue**

Lassée de sa journée, la jeune femme referma la porte d'entrée à double tour, balança ses sacs au pied du porte manteau, suivit de ses converses. Elle alla d'un pas rapide s'avachir dans son canapé. Elle prit la télécommande et alluma la télévision. Elle zappa les chaines sans conviction. Elle attrapa un magazine au hasard qu'elle le feuilleta à la va vite, car lui non plus ne l'inspirait pas plus que ça.

Elle décida donc de se lever pour vérifier ses placards dans la cuisine, ainsi que son réfrigérateur. Rien ne lui faisait envie malgré la quantité de nourriture présente dans les contenus. La jeune femme soupira. Cette situation ne lui plaisait guère. Elle ne voulait pas sortir de sa tanière. Ressassant sa journée désagréable au travail, la dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait, était la compagnie du genre humain. Mais son ventre lui criait famine. En y repensant elle n'avait rien mangé à sa pause de midi. Elle lâcha quelques jurons en se souvenant du pourquoi «je n'ai pas pris mon repas». Elle se remit les idées en place avant de fulminer de plus belle.

Elle soupira de nouveau, même si son excitation de sortir était au raz de pâquerette, elle enfila ses chaussures, se couvra d'un long gilet gris, mit son sac en bandoulière sur son épaule droite, ré-ouvrit la porte et sortit de l'appartement. Elle ferma à clé son habitat, et descendit à grande allure les escaliers de son immeuble, pour partir à la recherche d'un met qui émoustillera ses papilles gustatives.

Elle laissa claquer le portail de sa résidence sans s'en rendre compte. Pour une fois, se dit-elle. Elle continua son chemin en direction de la pizzeria de son quartier. A peine avait-elle traversé la route, qu'elle percuta un homme imposant. Son corps fit un mouvement de recul sous l'impact. Elle n'eut pas le temps de relever la tête, que l'homme tournait dans un coin de rue. La jeune femme voulut s'excuser, le chercha du regard mais ne le trouva pas. Décidément c'était pas sa journée jusqu'au bout. Au vu du choc, il devait-être bien dodu et de grande taille. Tout ce qu'elle trouva de sa rencontre brutal fut une clef au sol. Intriguée par l'objet, elle le ramassa. A son contact, la clef se mit à étinceler. Soudain comme par magie, l'objet s'évapora. Les yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Elle tourna la tête de droite à gauche comme pour trouver un témoin de cet événement étrange.

Elle haussa les épaules et se contenta de continuer son chemin jusqu'à sa pizzeria. La jeune femme alla pour ouvrir la porte du restaurant, quand elle entendit des rires et des cris. Elle regarda derrière elle. Il n'y avait que le bruit lassant du passage des voitures, et leurs affreux phares qui l'aveuglaient. Elle supportait mal la lumière trop vive.

Elle passa outre cette hallucination, et ouvrit d'un coup sec la porte. Celle-ci entra dans un bar d'allure assez rustique, dont les occupants n'avaient aucune ressemblance avec les gens normaux de sa ville. Elle eut un doute, y avait-il une soirée costumée ? Elle hésita, et n'aimant pas forcément ce genre d'ambiance elle recula pour partir d'ici. Mais en faisant demi-tour, elle se rendit compte que le décors de la rue n'était plus vraiment le même. La monotonie du béton, des immeubles, du bruit des travaux, du cycle incessant des passages de voitures et autres moyens de transports, des hurlements de jeunes ivres avaient fait place à la fraîcheur de haut arbres dont on n'en voyait pas la cime, à la gaieté des passants, des constructions bien étranges, des bulles servant de moyen de déplacements... C'était un tout autre monde. La jeune femme observa ce spectacle, ne sachant plus où mettre les yeux. Elle sentit une vague de panique monter en elle.

-O-Ok... C'est quoi ce délire...? se demanda-t-elle en serrant les dents.


	2. Rêve ou Réalité

**Rêve ou Réalité.  
**

Perdue dans cette «jungle» inconnue, la jeune femme resta figée devant la porte du bar. La seule option, à son humble avis, était de courir à pleine jambes et de se réfugier à l'appartement... Mais c'était où, chez elle ?

Elle essaya de bouger, ce qu'elle réussit à faire s'il n'y avait pas eu ce gros nounours à l'allure menaçante voulant enter dans la bâtisse. Malgré son expression agressive, il remercia la demoiselle. Elle ajouta un minuscule «de rien» effrayé, avant de se mettre dans un coin peu fréquenté. Elle inspira une bonne bouffée d'air afin de calmer son début de crise d'angoisse.

Il y avait une logique dans cette histoire. Elle avait certainement du s'endormir sur son canapé. La jeune femme connaissait tant bien que mal cet environnement. Il s'agissait de l'archipel Sabaody, une des multiples îles de Grande Line. La particularité de celle-ci, était qu'elle menait au Nouveau Monde sous l'autorisation du gouvernement mondial, sauf pour les pirates, évidement. Mais aussi à l'île des Hommes poissons, peu visité par les humains, de part à cause de la discrimination accru envers ce peuple, et de la difficulté à atteindre l'île. Tout ceci appartenait au monde de One Piece.

Elle était effectivement fan de ce manga. Elle lisait les livres au moins dix fois par an, attendait impatiemment la sortie des nouveaux chapitres chaque semaine, et les relisait environs trente fois en attendant la suite, prenait toutes images fortement attirante, trainait sur des fanfictions, elle avait même d'ailleurs commencé à en écrire une, faisait des rêves de ces personnages favoris, mais là... c'était peut-être de trop. Certes, elle aimait s'évader dans les aventures de Monkey D. Luffy et ses compagnons, mais gardait tout de même une réalité de la vie. Elle savait qu'elle se servait de ce monde pour évacuer le stress de son travail. Vivre de telles péripéties étaient improbable.

En réfléchissant de cette façon, son cœur reprit des battements à un rythme régulier. Elle était dans son imagination. Elle rêvait tout simplement. Rien ne pouvait lui arriver. Rassurée, elle se mit à rire, sous l'incompréhension des passants.

La demoiselle ne tarda plus longtemps d'avoir envie de faire un tour sur l'archipel. Elle n'avait pas de carte touristique dans son sac, encore moins de guide. Il suffisait de se souvenir des conseils de Shackey, lors de sa rencontre avec l'équipage du chapeau de paille. Bien que sa mémoire était en défaillance.

-Oh, et puis flûte ! Pensa-t-elle la démarche fluette.

Persuadée de son invulnérabilité, elle partit à la découverte de l'île en oubliant le danger. Sautillant comme une enfant, elle admirait la beauté de l'île. C'était la première fois qu'un de ces rêves semblait si réel. Elle pouvait sentir l'air, entendre les bavardages des gens, distinguer les différentes matières en les touchant, ressentir le goûts des aliments dans sa bouche... Elle se sentait libre !

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle avait atteint le groove de la zone touristique. De quoi en prendre plein la vue.

Les bulles volaient par millier dans le ciel. Beaucoup d'habitants et de touristes se baladaient sur des véli-bulles. D'autres transportaient leurs emplettes grâce à ces bulles, comme des ballons à offrir pour des enfants. C'était vraiment magique. La demoiselle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, tout en ouvrant la bouche de stupéfaction. Il ne manquait plus que le tintement des clochettes, pour marquer le coup de ce moment.

Au loin, elle vit un vendeur de véli-bulle, curieuse de savoir comment il accrochait son matériel, elle se précipita vers son enseigne. Par chance, il y avait des clients tout frais. Elle se plaça sur le côté, afin de mieux admirer le travail. Sans s'y attendre, elle reconnu les visages des potentiels acheteurs. Son cœur rata plusieurs battements. Des sueurs froides lui monta tout le corps. La nausée devenait de moins en moins supportable. Jamais, elle n'avait eut de tels réactions dans un rêve. Elle se posa la question, si elle n'était pas, non plus, entrain de rêver dans son rêve... Juste devant ses yeux... Pas de doute possible. C'était les Mugiwara !

Luffy au chapeau de paille pédalait dans les airs, heureux comme un poisson dans l'eau, tandis que Octo le poulpe négociait la location de leur moyen de transport. Il prit plusieurs véli-bulles, permettant ainsi à Luffy, Nami, Chopper, Brook, Pappung, Camie et lui-même de continuer leur chemin.

La jeune femme les fixa partir au loin. Un sentiment de tristesse l'envahit. Elle n'avait pas eu le courage de les interpeller. Puis elle tilta. Elle se souvint que le Thousand Sunny était amarré au groove 41. Elle hésita. Devait-elle rejoindre l'équipage ? […] Après tout, ce n'était qu'un rêve. Autant faire ami-ami avec eux. Et c'était en sautillant de nouveau, qu'elle se dirigea vers le bateau.

La demoiselle marchait en direction du Thousand Sunny, et n'y était plus très loin. Elle suivait les nombres inscrit sur les arbres. Elle était ravie de pouvoir «voyager» sans contrainte sur l'archipel. De loin, elle aperçut les voiles du bateau tant désiré. Elle emboita le pas pour courir vers sa destination, lorsqu'une horde de véli-bulles arrivèrent sur elle. Un des occupants la prit à son passage. La jeune femme paniquée, se défendit comme elle le pouvait.

-Lâchez-moi ! Hurla-t-elle, tout en gigotant dans tous les sens.

-Pauvre idiote, si je te lâche, tu meurs ! Ricana un des hommes. Puis, j'ai plutôt intérêt à te ramener vivante, si tu veux être vendable.

-Vendable ?

Elle se rappela que l'archipel avait son côté sombre. La vente d'esclaves. Elle serra les dents, car de rage, elle ne pouvait pas agir. Elle haïssait toutes ces personnes aisés, notamment les Dragons Célestes, les pires de tous. Traitant les humains et les hommes-poissons comme des chiens, des moins que rien. Elle rageait. Quitte à partir de son rêve en mourant, autant que ce soit pour la bonne cause. Elle agrippa la bulle du brigand afin de l'éclater. Celui-ci aperçut la demoiselle en action. Il la frappa violemment, la mettant dans les vapes quelque instant, puis la jeta à un compagnon, sans se soucier d'une chute éventuelle. Ils en rirent. Ce n'était qu'un jeu pour eux. A la fin, ils récolteront leur butin.

Devant la salle de vente, les brigands la troquèrent à Disco, le gérant d'esclaves, contre une belle somme de berrys. L'échange terminé, il traina la jeune femme à l'intérieur, loin des projecteurs des potentiels acheteurs. L'endroit était sombre. A sa droite, il y avait une prison contenant des esclaves. Ils étaient nombreux. Elle baissa les yeux, ne supportant pas ce spectacle.

-Faisons connaissance, très chère. Entama le gérant, la discutions. Comment tu t'appelles ?

-Dans tes rêves, vieux crouton.

Il malmena la demoiselle à coup de pied, en punition à son insolence. Disco serra son visage dans sa main gauche, et rapprocha son visage du sien.

-Tu te crois où, ma petite ? Ici, c'est la réalité. Ta vie ne tient qu'à un fil. A moins que tu ne veuilles plus vivre ?

La respiration de la demoiselle se saccadait. Elle n'était plus vraiment certaine d'être dans le fruit de son imagination. Des larmes commencèrent à perler. Elle se croyait en sécurité depuis le départ, alors qu'elle fut une proie facile. Elle haïssait, à cet instant précis, sa naïveté.

-Reprenons. Comment t'appelles-tu ? Recommença Disco, doucement.

-Em-Emma. Pleura-t-elle.

-Bien. Quel âge as-tu ?

-Vingt-cinq ans...

Il lâcha un sourire diabolique. Sans prévenir, il attacha un collier autour du cou d'Emma, ainsi que des menottes. Tout en dévisageant la demoiselle, il s'adressa à elle.

-Bienvenue dans le monde de l'esclavage, ma petite !

Disco l'agrippa par les cheveux, et la traina vers la cage. La jeune se débattait dans tous les sens. Rien n'y faisait, il était plus fort. De là, il la jeta aux pieds des autres «anciens» humains libre.

Perdue par tous ces évènements, Emma se recroquevilla sur elle-même, laissant glisser ce liquide salé transparent, le long de son visage.

Sentant une gêne dans son short, elle cessa de s'apitoyer sur son sort, et sortit de sa poche arrière, une clef. Exactement, la même qu'elle avait ramassé dans la rue. Sa vue était encore brouillée par le restant de larmes, mais c'était la même clef. L'objet était argenté. Au bout, il y avait des pierres précieuses de couleurs turquoise/doré selon la position, gravé à la forme d'étoiles. Une centrale, bien grosse, et six autres autour plus petite. Elle ne comprit pas. La clef s'était évaporée quand elle l'avait prit dans sa main. Que faisait-elle dans sa poche de pantalon ?

-Si j'étais toi, jeune fille, je cacherais cette clef sur moi. Avertit une voix d'homme.

* * *

Je remercie tous ceux qui ont lu ce prologue pas forcément passionnant pour un début, ainsi que ceux qui se sont manifestés.  
Bon ce chapitre n'est pas non plus incroyable, mais c'est façon d'y aller en douceur. J'attends avec impatience vos réactions et de connaitre vos hypothèses ou vos moments qui vous ont marqués.  
J'espère que vous avez passez une agréable lecture~


	3. Emma

Et voici le second chapitre ! J'avoue que mes chapitres sont assez court, mais ils deviennent un peu plus long par la suite.  
Je suis soulagée d'avoir pris de l'avance sur cette fanfiction, chose que je ne faisais pas avant, car je suis en panne de motivation et satisfaction en ce moment. Je suis entrain de taper le chapitre 11, et Oh Mon Dieu, quelle bataille. Je tapais un chapitre en deux/trois jours au début, il me faut pratiquement une semaine pour en faire un, en ce moment. Mais je vous rassure, les sorties de chapitre se feront une par semaine (pas de jour fixe). D'ici 10 semaines, j'espère avoir passer cette non-inspiration... Sinon, c'est la cata. ^^'

Au passage, je vous rassure il y aura bien Trafalgar et son équipage. Les premiers chapitres sont pour démarrer l'aventure en douceur. Il apparait dans le prochain chapitre. Je suis restée fidèle au manga sur le début, mais ça va vite dériver par la suite. Donc ne soyez pas non plus surpris de retrouver des paroles du manga.

Je remercie les personnes qui suivent cette histoire et ceux qui l'ont mis en favoris. Ça fait toujours chaud au cœur de voir qu'on est lu. Et vu que je veux me sentir proche de mes lecteurs, je réponds au commentaires. Merci à Ayui-Ayone et Trafalgar.D. Raphaelle de leur participation ! =)

**_Ayui-Ayone : _**Le mystère de la clef va être long... Très long. Je suis encore entrain de monter le scénario. Tout ce que j'espère, c'est que ça ne sera pas trop cafouillis. Et que vous ne vous y perdrez pas...  
Je suis contente que tu apprécie ce début, je voulais pas rentrer trop vite dans le vif du sujet. Tes paroles m'ont rassurées. Merci beaucoup.  
Sur ce, bonne lecture, en espérant que tu seras satisfaites de ce chapitre.

_**Trafalgar**. : _Elle ne sait pas jurer, mais elle sait faire pleins d'autres choses ! Ce n'est pas un personnage violent (de base), mais ce premier chapitre ne montre pas vraiment sa personnalité. Je pense que celui-ci sera plus révélateur quant à son caractère et à sa façon de penser.  
J'attends avec impatience ton avis sur cette suite.

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

**Emma.**

-Si j'étais toi, jeune fille, je cacherai cette clef sur moi. Avertit une voix d'homme.

Emma releva la tête et vit un homme d'un certain âge, mais encore bien portant. Elle le reconnu immédiatement, il n'était que Silvers Rayleigh, ancien lieutenant de Gol D. Roger. Il semblait serein, avec sa fiole d'alcool dans la main. Pourtant il se trouvait du mauvais côté des barreaux... comme elle.

Rayleigh afficha un sourire malicieux, mais rassurant. La jeune femme suivit son conseil et rangea l'étrange objet dans la poche arrière de son short. D'ailleurs, elle remarqua que son sac en bandoulière avait disparut. Ce monstre de Disco avait du le prendre pour sa paume. Elle essuya le restant de ses larmes, puis rendit la gentillesse de l'homme en souriant à son tour, alors que son corps tremblait de peur.

-D'où viens-tu, jeune fille ? Finit-il par demander.

-...

Emma se contenta de le regarder. Elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Elle-même, venait de revenir de son petit nuage, croyant que son aventure était un rêve. La douleur qui se propagea dans le moindre recoins de ses membres ne faisait que confirmer la réalité de la situation. Elle voulut pleurer, histoire de bien évacuer sa stupidité.

Voyant que la demoiselle se renfrognait, Rayleigh reprit la parole.

-Je voulais juste savoir, car tes vêtements sont peu familier aux environs.

La jeune femme se contempla. Oui. Elle comprit qu'elle ne collait pas au décors. Elle était habillée d'un haut marron/dorée dont la forme étrange était caché par un long gilet gris trop grand pour sa taille, d'un short en jean qui tenait grâce à une ceinture noir, et des bottes Dr. Martens noir, dont les lacets étaient des rubans de couleurs marron. Il n'avait pas que ça, son teint était pâle, on comprenait vite qu'elle ne s'exposait pas au soleil. Mais sa couleur de peau se mariait avec ses long cheveux cuivré tressé et ses yeux vert émeraude. Ce n'était pas difficile de tilter qu'elle ne convenait pas à l'endroit.

-Je viens d'un pays lointain. Dit-elle d'une voix faible.

-Ne serait-ce pas le paradis ? Demanda-t-il.

-Hein ?!

-En plus d'avoir un physique de déesse, tu as une voix de cristal. Tu dois bien venir du paradis. Sourit Rayleigh tendrement.

-C'est quoi ça ? Un plan drague ? Paniqua Emma.

-Hé ! L'ancêtre tu l'effraie avec tes avances. Intervint un géant.

-Je voulais juste qu'elle se détende. Se marra celui-ci.

J'ai juste failli faire une crise cardiaque, surtout... pensa la demoiselle.

Elle s'accrocha aux barreaux pour se relever. Elle vint vers l'ancien lieutenant de Gold D. Roger. Il la fixa deux petites secondes, lorsque la voix de ce commissaire-priseur Disco résonna dans leurs oreilles. La vente aux enchères débutait.

Emma resta debout, laissant son regard se perdre en direction de la grande salle d'où provenait ce boucan. Elle n'avais jamais imaginé qu'un jour, elle deviendrait et terminerait sa vie en tant qu'esclave. L'abandon s'empara de ses pensées. Elle n'avait pas le gabarit pour se battre, à peine Disco lui foutrait une baffe, elle voltigerait à l'autre bout. La demoiselle se résigna à devenir la chienne d'un quelconque abruti aisé, ne comprenant rien à la valeur de la liberté et de l'humanité.

Rayleigh dévisagea la jeune femme. Son expression devint dur, il prit sa main. Elle fut surprise par ce geste. Doucement il rapprocha Emma vers lui.

-La bataille ne fait que débuter, jeune fille. Est-ce donc tout ce que tu es capable ? Baisser les bras, et perdre ton âme ? Ou lever tes yeux émeraudes enragés vers ces crétins ?

Ses paroles faisaient échos dans la tête d'Emma. Il avait deviné ses pensées.

Le temps de ce face à face, les hommes de Disco arrivèrent dans la cage, et apporta la prochaine victime sur le podium. Bien sûr, c'était au tour de la jeune femme. Ils l'arrachèrent à Rayleigh qui lui tenait encore la main, à ce moment. L'ancien lieutenant eut un pincement, mais il resta décontracté. Il avait foi en elle.

De son côté, Emma se défendait telle une furie. Un des hommes envoya un coup de poing dans ses côtes, ainsi lui donnant un air docile pour la présentation. Il balança la demoiselle devant le public. Disco, pour sa part, entama sa description.

-Et voici la magnifique Emma. Vingt-cinq ans. Une beauté pareil est rare de nos jours. Regardez attentivement cette peau de satin, cette chevelure de feu et ses yeux d'un vert émeraude qui vous transportera dans un autre monde. Parfaite pour la bonne compagnie d'une envie soudaine. Ou tout simplement pour jouer avec. Mais ce n'est pas tout ! Car voilà une offre incroyable pour vous, cher acheteur. Vendu avec cette déesse, tout droit venue de l'île des hommes-poissons. Voici Camie, la sirène !

Emma scruta timidement à sa droite. Soufflée par ce qu'elle voyait, elle n'en revenait pas. Posé au milieu de la scène, un bocal énorme rempli d'eau, à l'intérieur la fameuse sirène, Camie. Elle se rappelait de la scène, où Camie avait été capturé. Mais Emma ne se doutait pas de se revirement, et encore moins de l'avoir à cinq centimètres de distance.

-UNE SIRENE ? Cria la jeune femme.

-UNE HUMAINE ? Rétorqua Camie, les yeux et sa bouche exorbités comme dans le manga.

-Je les prends pour 800 millions !

Emma et Camie tournèrent en direction de leur acheteur. Un Dragon Céleste. La salle s'agita à l'entente de la somme. Personne ne détenait un pouvoir plus puissant, et les demoiselles en avaient conscience. Mais la guerre commençait. La jeune femme serra les poings, et leva son regard combatif vers son «maître» et aux présents dans l'amphithéâtre.

-Non, mais pour qui vous vous prenez ? Vous avez jamais entendu parler des droits de la Liberté, crétins. Avant d'être votre toutou, je suis un être humain, comme toutes ces personnes que vous avez vu défiler! Et je ne vais certainement pas me laisser malmener par des rapaces débiles sans connexion neurologique.

-La ferme ! Fit Disco en frappant Emma au visage.

-Toi, la ferme, espèce de clown ! Ragea-t-elle en lui plaçant un coup de pied entre les jambes.

L'affolement envahit la salle. Les riches souhaitèrent partir sans réclamer leur reste. Cela amusa, par contre, une petite poignée de pirate présent. C'était pas tous les jours, qu'on tombait sur une résistante. Une partie des Mugiwara assistant au déroulement, sentirent un sentiment de soulagement, jusqu'à ce que le Dragon Céleste sorte une arme à feu.

-Petite chienne ! Tu me dois le respect.

Emma tira la langue en guise de réponse. Évidemment, cela ne plut que moyennement à son «maître». Prêt à tirer, un événement inattendu le stoppa dans son élan.

Soudainement, le plafond du bâtiment avait explosé, laissant apparaître un Luffy en colère. Il n'avait pas apprécier son atterrissage, et remonta les bretelles du conducteur.

-Qui sont ces gens ? D'où sortent-il ? Questionnèrent les personnes de la salle.

-AH! Camie ! S'exclama le chapeau de paille, ayant vu la sirène sur la scène.

Il se dépêcha de rejoindre son amie, mais Octo se rua sur lui. Il fallait à tout prix le retenir, sinon le collier de Camie explosera. Emma, elle, douta de son existence. Peut-être avait-elle la fonction invisibilité, ici ?

La situation devint critique, quand tous ces aristocrates sans cervelles découvrirent la véritable identité de Octo. Le Dragon Céleste n'hésita pas à user de son arme, mettant le pauvre poulpe dans un sale état. Choquée de cette tournure, Emma ferma les poings, ravalant sa haine. Elle détestait cet instant. Fidèle au manga, elle se serait fortement passée de ce massacre. Le pire était d'assister à l'euphorie de cet idiot de messire saint goutte au nez.

Son aversion pour cette personne grandissait en Luffy. Octo renvoyait la faute à lui-même, ne préférant pas aggraver la situation. Il en retenait même le chapeau de paille, avec ses dernières forces.

Trop. Emma ne supportait plus ça. Elle s'avança au bord de la scène, sauta par dessus et monta les marches vers le Dragon Céleste. A son niveau, elle lui tapota l'épaule gentiment. Celui-ci se retourna, en accueillant joyeusement la jeune femme.

-Tu as vu, chienne. Tu as vu ma force ? Si j'avais su plus tôt, que tu viendrais à moi en voyant mes exploits, je lui aurais donner une leçon avant.

Enragé Luffy était prêt à sauter au cou du bourreau d'Octo, et ne comprenait pas la réaction de la demoiselle.

-Ô maître, laissez-moi vous accorder un humble présent. Fit-elle d'une voix cristalline.

-Bien sûr !

De toutes ses forces, Emma reproduisit le même geste que pour Disco. Un bon coup de genou entre les jambes, et un splendide coup de coude dans son estomac. Suivit d'un punch cadeau de Luffy, faisant valser dans les airs le Dragon Céleste.

* * *

Alors ? Comment cernez-vous Emma ? Que pensez-vous de ce personnage ? Est ce que ce chapitre vous a aidé à mieux la connaitre ? Dites tous ce qui vous passe par la tête. Même si c'est pas forcément gentil. (on peut pas tous apprécier des OCs.)  
Personnellement, j'aime bien son côté impulsif ! Elle sait passer des larmes à la rébellion facilement. Mais il y a un petit quelque chose qui me gêne que je n'arrive pas encore à déterminer.

Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine (un bon week-end pour ceux qui ne travaillent pas) ~


	4. Sauvetage

Amis de jour : Bonjour. Amis du soir : Bonsoir.  
Voici le chapitre 3. Encore bien court, mais ça se rallonge par la suite. (je me répète, non ?)

_**Trafalgar. D. Raphaelle :** _Elle s'étonne de voir Camie, car dans ma tête Emma est arrivée au moment où ils l'ont pris. C'est vrai que Camie rencontre Rayleigh dans la cage. J'avais oublié ce moment... (petite tête que j'ai) Mais je voulais surtout marquer un moment drôle, dans le sens que Camie côtoie des humains assez souvent, tandis qu'Emma s'était la première fois qu'elle voyait une sirène (bien qu'elle savait que c'était Camie). Merci et bonne lecture ! ^^

* * *

**Sauvetage.**

Un silence de mort plana dans l'enceinte de la bâtisse de vente aux humains. Un Dragon Céleste avait été frappé. La peur s'empara de tous les clients potentiels qui fuyaient hors de l'amphithéâtre. D'un autre côté, cela ne déplut pas à certains. Notamment un petit nombre de l'équipage de Kidd et des Hearts, affichant un sourire amusé.

Furieux de la maltraitance de son fils, son père se rebella contre l'attitude de Luffy, lui rappelant que les Dragons Célestes étaient les fondateurs de l'ordre mondial. Il pointait une arme à feu vers le chapeau de paille. Sanji se mêla à la conversation en donnant un coup de pied, afin de désarmer le Tenryuubito. Ce geste déclencha les hostilités. Les Straw Hats savaient parfaitement depuis le début que cette bataille était inévitable. Ils n'auraient jamais laissé tomber Camie.

Emma se sentit moins rassurée. Elle avait osé mettre le coude (et le genou) sur un Dragon Céleste. Elle n'avait pas réfléchis à la suite de son acte. Constatant la tournure de l'histoire, d'un pas rapide, elle déguerpit vers la scène, se cachant derrière l'aquarium de la sirène.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Ne comprit pas Camie en voyant la jeune femme se planquer.

-Je sais pas me battre. S'énerva-t-elle.

-D'accord... Reste derrière moi, je te protègerais ! S'exclama la sirène sérieusement.

-Et comment ? Tu es pas plus aidé que moi ! Fit Emma dont le visage était déformé par la panique.

Une horde de soldat répliqua. Ils se précipitèrent vers l'équipage du chapeau de paille. La demoiselle voulut faire quelque chose pour les aider, mais généralement lorsqu'elle portait un coup à une personne, elle agissait avant de réfléchir. Et les conséquences, la plupart du temps, étaient désastreuses. Elle se refusait d'envenimer un peu plus la situation.

D'une distance assez éloigné, Zorro lança une attaque, coupant au passage un bout de la prison d'eau de Camie. Celle-ci pouvait enfin sortir sa tête, tandis qu'Emma se recroquevilla en se recevant de l'eau sur elle. S'en suivit de l'intervention des Exocet, amenant en renfort Brook, Robin et Usopp.

De la scène, Emma vit que Luffy et Trafalgar papotaient. Elle se doutait de ce qu'ils se disaient. Mais tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, pour le moment, était que le combat s'arrête. Malheureusement, la fille du Tenryuubito, Sharlia, vint en direction de Camie. Elle porta toutes les accusations sur la pauvre sirène, en pointant une arme face à elle. Une fois de plus, Emma n'hésita pas, elle se releva rapidement, faisant obstacle entre Sharlia et son désir de vengeance.

-Vous mourez ensemble ! Adieu chienne ! Adieu vil créature pisciforme ! Ragea la fille du Dragon Céleste.

Emma ferma les yeux, s'apprêtant à recevoir la punition de son exécutrice. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle se demanda pourquoi elle n'avait toujours pas tiré. La jeune femme ré-ouvrit un œil, puis le deuxième et vit la princesse Sharlia à terre. Elle fut ébahit par ce retournement.

De là, sortit de part la cage aux esclaves, Rayleigh et le géant. Le vieil homme jubila de ses intentions qu'il raconta au géant. Il aperçut très vite qu'il s'était fait remarqué par son arrivé/sortie théâtrale. Ou, par le gros blanc qui régnait dans la salle. Il discerna rapidement dans le contexte qu'il se trouvait. D'autant plus qu'Octo était un bon ami. Il usa de son haki, mettant mal à l'aise tous les ennemis de Luffy. Ravi de le voir enfin, il complimenta le chapeau de paille.

La demoiselle lâcha un soupir de soulagement. Elle ne tenait plus sur ses jambes, en se laissant glisser contre la paroi de l'aquarium.

-Mon impulsivité me perdra. Murmura-t-elle.

-Jeune fille. Appela Rayleigh.

Elle fixa le vieil homme, qui lui tendit un sac en bandoulière.

-Mon sac ! Se jeta Emma dessus.

-Hé! Toi ! Cria Luffy.

La jeune femme se sentit viser par cet appel. Elle se tourna vers Luffy souriant à pleine dents.

-Toi, je t'aime bien.

Elle était heureuse. Ses joues virèrent au rouge, tellement que ces paroles l'avaient touchées. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que le héros d'un manga allait lui dire qu'il l'appréciait.

Mais un son non rassurant ramena les présents à la réalité. Le collier de Camie s'emballait, et ça annonçait rien de bon. Il était sur le point d'exploser. Rayleigh sourit aux amis de la sirène, car il connaissait la méthode pour désarmer la bombe. Sauf que, le collier d'Emma commença à son tour à biper. Le vieil homme angoissa en entendant le signal de Camie s'accélérer, et celui de la demoiselle suivre le même rythme. Il réussit à retirer le collier de la sirène juste à temps. La bombe explosa à leurs oreilles. Il intervint sur celui d'Emma. Il exécuta des gestes identiques que précédemment, et jeta la bombe assez loin d'eux, qui explosa in extremis. La jeune femme sauta dans les bras de son sauveur. Geste qu'il pris avec grand plaisir. Emma était une jolie jeune femme, il ne fallait pas se priver.

Pendant ce temps, Franky délivra les autres prisonniers, étant donné qu'il était venu trop tard pour délivrer Camie. Ceci fait, le cyborg porta la sirène sur son dos, et ils rejoignirent leurs compagnons. Rayleigh se dirigea vers Octo, soigné par Chopper. Il en profita pour montrer son étonnement à la jeune génération de pirate, ayant tenu le choc à la suite de son fluide. Il se tut sur ce sujet, car il était plus surpris par la résistance de la demoiselle. En faite... il y avait autre chose. C'était comme si son haki n'avait pas sentit la présence d'Emma.

-Il faut sortir d'ici... suggéra le vieil homme.

-Le bâtiment est complètement encerclé, Kidd. Annonça un membre de la flotte du capitaine Kidd.

La marine ne tarda pas à signaler leur intentions, de l'extérieur. Emma grimaça, sachant qu'un nouveau combat était inévitable. Enfin... les avis divergeaient. Vu que Trafalgar et Kidd se marraient comme des gosses à l'idée d'être encerclé. Du moins jusqu'à ce que le capitaine Kidd ordonna à Luffy et au capitaine des Heart de rester bien assis, le laissant ainsi faire tout le travail. Le visage mécontent, ils marchèrent à l'entrée de l'amphithéâtre face à la marée de marine. Chacun prièrent aux autres de ne pas gêner.

-Bon. C'est pas tout, mais je ne compte pas rester étername ici. Avoua Emma.

-C'est tout à fait légitime d'être terrorisée, jeune fille. Ricana Rayleigh.

-J'ai pas dit le contraire. Mais... j'ai rien à faire avec vous. Et je suis pas assez folle pour me battre contre la marine. Donc. Bye. Abrégea-t-elle, commençant à partir.

-Hep là ! Fit Zorro en la rattrapant par le gilet. C'est comme ça, que tu remercies tes sauveurs ?

-Lâche-moi, citron vert !

-Ci-citron v-vert ? Était-t-il choqué de la réplique.

-J'aurais pas fait mieux ! Pouffa Sanji.

-Écoute, si Camie n'avait pas été capturé, tu aurais fini en esclave pour un quelconque pervers plein aux as. La moindre des récompenses, c'est d'être respectueuse envers nous. Sinon, je te tranche. Menaça Zorro d'un œil noir.

Les présentations ne furent pas tendre entre Emma et Zorro. Elle aimait bien ce personnage en tant normal, mais là, le sabreur était d'une impolitesse. Ne pouvait-il pas comprendre, qu'en simple civil, elle évitait les ennuis ? Surtout que ce monde n'était pas le sien. C'était avec violence qu'ils se regardaient, prêt à se bouffer l'un l'autre.

Un peu plus loin, les trois capitaines jouaient avec les pauvres soldats de la marine. Certains se prenait des coups de punchs de Luffy, d'autres en perdaient les têtes et parties de corps par le pouvoir du Ope Ope no mi, détenu par Trafalgar Law. Et le restant était malmené par Eutass Kidd, grâce à son pouvoir qui attirait le métal sur lui, faisant des amas, une arme dangereuse. Ayant causé un maximum de dégâts, ils admirèrent leur œuvre.

-C'était un tantinet moins effrayant dans le manga, pensa la demoiselle, toujours aux griffes de Zorro.

Baissant leur garde, Luffy, Trafalgar et Kidd ne se rendirent pas compte d'un soldat faufilé discrètement derrière eux. Le remarquant, Emma se détacha de Zorro, agrippant un bout de bois trainant sur son chemin et frappa de toutes ses forces le marin qui menaçait de s'en prendre aux capitaines. Tous furent soufflés par la rapidité de sa réaction.

-Non, mais faites attention un peu ! Au lieu d'admirer, faites gaffe à votre arrière train. Les gronda-t-elle sans retenue.

-Rentre dans mon équipage. Trancha Luffy, le bien heureux.

-Q-Quoi ?

-Non. C'est moi qu'elle a voulu sauver. Pas vos têtes de morpions. Viens ! Fit Kidd, le sanguinaire en s'avançant vers la jeune femme.

-Eh ?

-Pfff. Rêvez pas. Cette mademoiselle est pour moi. Rajouta Trafalgar, le fourbe.

-Gneeh ?

-Rejoins-moi ! S'exclamèrent-ils ensemble.

-Mon impulsivité me perdra. Je l'ai t-o-u-j-o-u-r-s dit. Se dit-elle dans sa tête.

Elle profita de reculer un peu au passage. Heureusement, elle avait gardé son bout de bois dans les mains, en cas d'agressivité soudaine des capitaines, pour se la départager. La jeune femme s'était demandé maintes fois, que ferait-elle si elle devait faire un choix d'équipage ? Aujourd'hui, elle savait. Et ce n'était pas le bon jour à vérifier ce dilemme. Son souhait était de retrouver son monde.

* * *

Enfin, nous rentrons dans le vif du sujet ! Le rêve de toutes personnes : trois équipages aux choix. Si vous aviez été à la place d'Emma, vous auriez réagit de suite ou vous auriez choisit votre équipage et lequel ? Perso... Celui de Kidd m'aurait plus ! :D  
Si vous remarquez beaucoup de fautes, dites-le moi ! Je m'auto-corrige, mais c'est pas facile quand on est malade ou fatiguée après le travail.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne semaine.


	5. Le combat à Sabaody

Bonjour, bonjour !

Je suis terriblement désolée de ce post tardif. Moi qui voulait être assidue dans mes chapitres, c'est loupé. J'avais prévu un chapitre par semaine, mais c'est dernier temps, je suis très occupée. Mais de l'occupation positive ! Enfin pour moi, mais certainement pas pour vous, chers lecteurs. Ma vie d'auteur va en prendre un coup. Mais je ne vous oublie pas. Heureusement pour tous, j'ai six chapitres d'avance. Le tout est de pouvoir avancer, sinon je vous dis pas la catastrophe ! Je me répète, certes.  
Puis je risque aussi de faire un syncope du à mon fichu ordinateur qui me plante toutes les deux minutes. Il me ralentit énormément. Il me faut pratiquement 40 minutes pour qu'il se lance vraiment. J'en suis désespérée. ;;

Sinon, comment vous dire ?  
Je suis vraiment heureuse de la dernière participation du chapitre 3. Sincèrement, j'en ai versé quelques larmes de joies (je suis assez émotive pour un rien). Sept personnes qui suivent l'histoire et qui l'ont mis en favoris. Merci beaucoup ! ^^  
J'avais un peu peur que la fanfiction ne décolle pas. Connaissant les ravages du Mary-Sue, j'avais l'appréhension qu'on se dise que c'en était une et que du coup, ça ne fonctionne pas.

Et point final, j'espère que les chapitres ne sont pas farci de fautes. Je me fait l'auto-correction et généralement je relis le soir ou dés que je peux, mais très souvent je le fais après mon travail. Alors il se peut que certaines fautes sautent. N'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir.

Sur ce, voici les réponses aux reviews.

_**Mikarucchi :** _Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements !  
Oui, j'ai la mauvaise manie de couper à des moments en suspens. Ça ne rajoute que du bon goût pour la suite. :P  
Ouf ! Contente que Emma te plaise. Parce que moi, par moment elle m'exaspère (oui, oui c'est mon personnage, je sais). Elle agit avant de réfléchir. Ce qui lui vaudra pas mal d'ennuis par la suite.  
Je te souhaite une bonne lecture ! ^^

**_Ayui-Ayone :_**Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'es plut !  
Ta réaction est légitime. Puis en bonne fan, on culpabiliserait de refuser une offre pareille. =)  
Hahaha ! Telle est la question. Surtout que c'est une fille à fort caractère.  
Merci pour tes encouragements ! Voici la suite, régale-toi bien !

**_DangerJacky972 :_**Non, mais on a beau dire ce qu'on veut... le meilleur équipage c'est les Heart Pirates ! =P  
Je suis heureuse que l'histoire te plaise. Et merci.

**_Sone anna :_**Quand j'ai débuter l'histoire, je ne voulais pas en faire un personnage qui se bat. Une pacifiste était plus probable à mes yeux. Mais ton commentaire m'a fait énormément réfléchir ! Dans le monde de One Piece dés qu'on est sur la mer, il vaut mieux savoir se battre un minimum, sinon elle va se faire manger toute cru. Puis Trafalgar ne sera pas toujours derrière elle.  
Lui faire manger un fruit du démon, je ne pense pas. Mais l'approche des clés de Lucy dans Fairy Tail est pas mal. Je ne vais pas reprendre l'idée de Hiro Mashima, sinon ça serait du spoil, mais je vais peaufiner ça. =)  
Merci beaucoup, et au plaisir de te revoir.

**_Roy D Turquoise _** : J'imagine bien la scène ! xD  
Mais ne part pas trop loin, il y a la suite !

**_Emrys :_**Désolée pour le retard. J'espère que tu es encore là et que le suspens ne t'a pas fait rendre l'âme (parce que je vais m'en vouloir ! ).

Bonne Lecture et merci à tous !

* * *

**Le combat à Sabaody.**

Trafalgar, Kidd et Luffy fixèrent Emma attendant avec impatience sa réponse. Elle ne voulait pas décevoir qui que ce soit. Pourtant l'inévitable était que deux capitaines repartiront bredouille.

Ce n'était pas le moment de voyager sur les mers de One Piece, se fit-elle violence dans ses pensés. Sa principale mission devait-être de revenir sur Terre. La jeune femme resta ferme avec ses convictions. Elle regarda droit dans les yeux de ses demandeurs d'emploi et prit la parole sans faillir.

-Je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas venir avec aucun d'entre vous. J'ai des projets éloignés des vôtres.

-Le choc. J'étais sûr qu'elle allait venir avec moi. Bouda le chapeau de paille.

-Pour ma part, je ne laisse pas tomber. Viens avec moi. Tu n'auras pas de regret. Renchérit Kidd.

-Tu veux tout simplement en faire un amusement. Elle sera bien mieux entre mes mains. Rajouta Trafalgar.

La demoiselle se demanda s'ils n'étaient pas un peu bouché des oreilles. Surtout Trafalgar et Kidd... Ils se disputèrent sa garde, tels des parents, réalisa la jeune femme. On aurait dit ses parents. Elle passa outre les souvenirs étranges de son enfance et se tourna vers Rayleigh. Il comprit instinctivement ce qu'Emma allait lui dire. Le vieil homme prit son air sérieux, devinant les pensés de la demoiselle.

-Si tu es ici ce n'est pas un hasard, jeune fille.

-Donc vous savez ! Fit-elle surprise.

-Oui. Mais pour l'instant, je ne peux pas te dire pourquoi, ni comment. Mais, l'opportunité que t'offre ces trois capitaines pirates, tu devrais en saisir ta chance. Conseilla Rayleigh.

-Ça va pas m'aider... désespéra Emma.

-Choisis bien. Ce qui arrivera dans l'avenir, nous, toi, 'nos mondes' vont dépendre de ton choix. Avertit Rayleigh.

Le capitaine des Hearts tilta sans rien dire. Rayleight avait murmuré ce mot, de manière qu'il devint inaudible. Mais pas pour lui. Il avait bien entendu. «Nos mondes» ? La jeune femme intriguait le chirurgien de la mort. Il préféra se taire, remarquant que le visage de la demoiselle se décomposa aux aveux de l'ancien lieutenant. Et qu'il fut aussi, le seul ayant décrypté cette partie de la phrase.

Malheureusement Rayleigh ne put en dire plus. Les soldats de la marine revinrent à la charge. Cette fois-ci les membres de chaque équipage prirent le relais de la bataille. Dès qu'il eut une ouverture, Eutass Kidd s'en alla, le cœur palpitant de retrouver ces nouveaux «camarades» dans Grand Line. S'en suivit de Trafalgar, partant serein du champ de bataille. Il délivra en même temps, l'esclave d'un Dragon Céleste. Les Straw Hats continuèrent leur combat. Tandis qu'Emma se précipita à fuir. Elle passa par le chemin le moins embusqué de marins et réussit à se faufiler de l'autre côté des racines. La jeune femme décompressa. Elle avait parvenu à se mettre en sécurité.

Après avoir calmé les battements de son cœur, elle continua sa route. Au bout de quelques mètres, elle aperçut des silhouettes qui ne lui était pas inconnu. Elle s'avança par curiosité, lorsqu'un laser effleura ses cheveux cuivré et explosa derrière elle. Le souffle de l'explosion la projeta violemment à terre. La demoiselle se plaignit de la dureté de la chute. Elle se releva le corps couvert d'ecchymoses et de plaies. Ses vêtements y étaient passés aussi. Ils étaient déchirés, par chance son sac ne montrait aucunes traces de l'attaque. Elle essaya de courir, mais sa cheville lui fit terriblement mal. Une entorse. Comme si c'était le moment, fulmina intérieurement Emma.

Au loin, Trafalgar repéra la jeune femme en mauvais état. Il faisait face à son ennemi, Bartholomew Kuma, un des sept grands corsaire, tout en se rapprochant de la demoiselle en détresse. Du coin de l'œil, Kidd aperçu à son tour Emma en danger. Pourquoi les avait-elle donc poursuivit, pesta Eutass dans sa tête. Mais le pire à tout ça était l'attaque que lança Kuma vers Kidd, dont celui-ci contra en la déviant malencontreusement vers la jeune femme.

Les yeux de Kidd s'écarquillèrent de panique, alors que Trafalgar se rua vers Emma, qui comprit que le danger était plus qu'imminent. Elle blottit ses bras sur sa tête, attendant que sa fin arrive. C'était de justesse que Bepo, le second des Hearts vola à son secours. Il l'a prit dans ses pattes, avant de faire un voltige, et atterrit devant son capitaine.

Les larmes coulaient à flots sur les joues d'Emma. C'était juste la deuxième fois de la journée,... Que disait-elle, au moins la centième fois, qu'elle faillit de trépasser. Et elle crut que celle-ci était la bonne. Elle refusa de lâcher l'ours. Bepo ne savait pas, de son côté, que faire de la demoiselle. Ainsi, il ne pouvait pas défendre son capitaine, et il se sentait gêner.

-Hey ! Ça va ? S'inquiéta Kidd.

-Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'aller ? Agressa Emma sous l'émotion de la peur.

-Faut dire, quelle idée de nous suivre ! Espèce d'idiote ! Répondit Eutass, la sanguinaire sous le même ton que la jeune femme.

-Je vous suivais pas. Je voulais fuir ! Se défendit-t-elle.

-On peut dire que ça ne t'as pas réussi. Sourit le capitaine des Hearts, de façon sournoise.

Emma le fusilla du regard. Kuma pouvait lancer des multi-rayons lasers, elle laisserai avec plaisir le Chirurgien de la Mort dans la mouise. Malgré sa mauvaise attitude, Trafalgar ordonna à Bepo de maintenir correctement la jeune femme. Il en profita pour donner des consignes à Penguin et Shachi. Kidd acquiesça. Une fois n'était pas coutume, mais les jeunes hommes semblaient en accord. Eustass, le sanguinaire renvoya les mêmes consignes. Ses subordonnés obéirent.

Sans prévenir, les capitaines attaquèrent simultanément le grand corsaire, laissant une opportunité à leurs équipages de s'échapper avec Emma. La demoiselle n'en revenait pas. Elle eut un pincement au cœur à les voir s'éloigner. Pour elle, ils n'avaient pas hésité à coopérer, et à se lancer dans une provocation à risque. Elle serra les dents, voulant se détacher de Bepo.

-Tiens-toi tranquille. Commanda-t-il.

-Je ne veux pas être un poids pour eux ! Expliqua-t-elle, les larmes coulant sur son visage.

-Tu n'es pas un poids. Au contraire, ils te sont redevables. C'est leur manière de te remercier. Rassura Killer, un membre du Kidd.

-Puis, notre cap'tain n'est pas du genre à se laisser battre ! Consola Penguin en riant.

-Notre capitaine, non plus. Rétorqua Heat, un autre membre du Kidd.

A moitié sur l'épaule de Bepo, Emma se calma, tout en essuyant ses larmes. Elle allait leur faire confiance. Contrairement à eux, la jeune femme ne détenait pas de pouvoir et savait encore moins se battre. Sa seule arme était la parole humoristique et/ou l'autodérision. On survit très rarement de cette manière. Et elle se voyait mal, face à Kuma, lui demandant si il était le croisement entre un chat et un ours... Non, ça ne le faisait vraiment pas. Au pire, le grand corsaire aurait été déconcerté, et elle se serait pris une pluie de laser, avant de finir entre les mains d'un fou furieux. Avec un peu de chance, elle serait tombée sur la Donquixote Family. Mais à quoi pensait-elle, s'exaspéra la demoiselle dans une posture inattendu, venant de sa part. Sa main gauche lui tenait sa tête, tout en s'appuyant sur l'épaule de l'ours, fixant l'horizon en direction des capitaines.

-Tu sembles plus relax du coup ! Rit Shachi en observant Emma.

-Pas du tout. Je ne peux rien faire pour les aider, et je comprends encore moins leur acharnement à me vouloir dans leur équipage. Avoua Emma

-Tu es drôle ! Tranchèrent Penguin, Shachi et Bepo.

-Et bonjour la réputation... murmura-t-elle, lasse.

-Tu as eu à plusieurs reprises le cran de faire face au danger. C'est ce qu'il faut pour survivre dans le Nouveau Monde. Expliqua Killer.

Emma scanna du regard l'homme masqué. Si seulement, elle avait aussi ce cran pour faire face à la vie monotone de son monde. Elle aurait été plus respecté, et vu sous un autre angle. La jeune femme baissa les yeux vers le sol. Elle vogua dans ses réflexions d'ordre personnels, alors que le groupe des deux équipages s'accordaient pour un endroit sûr. Ils optèrent pour la zone touristique, proche du parc d'attraction.

Ils mirent moins de temps prévu, ainsi ils se posèrent dans le coin d'un magasin fermé. Bepo déposa Emma sur une caisse en bois, pendant qu'ils guettèrent une arrivée de la marine, ou pire, la présence d'un amiral à proximité. Ils entendaient des bruits de combats, des cris, et des pleurs. Ils constatèrent aussi des rayons lumineux dans deux directions différentes. Bizarrement, il n'y en avait aucune qui correspondait à l'endroit où se trouvait Kidd et Trafalgar. S'en étaient-ils sorti indemne ?

Petit à petit, le petit groupe de réfugiés avait l'impression que les batailles se tassaient. Le silence revint dans l'archipel. La tempête était-elle fini ?

Killer fit un geste à ses coéquipiers et aux membres des Hearts de ne pas bouger, tandis qu'il zieuta les rues. Pas un chat ne trainait. Il avait pourtant entendu un bruit suspect, mais l'homme au masque n'avait su déterminé sa provenance. Quand soudain, apparut son capitaine épuisé par son combat. Ne l'ayant pas reconnu immédiatement, Killer fut prêt à attaquer. Eutass esquiva le poing de son second, et répliqua en utilisant son pouvoir. Suivit d'un Trafalgar à la cool, se moquant de Kidd. La moindre ouverture de ce genre, était une raison à la raillerie entre ces deux là.

-On a réussit à feinter. Mais les combats ont l'air de s'amenuiser. Rassura le Chirurgien de la Mort, en s'asseyant à côté d'Emma.

-D'ici quelques secondes, l'archipel retrouvera ses activités normales. Rajouta Kidd.

Les commerçants ré-ouvrirent leurs boutiques, un millième de seconde après la phrase du sanguinaire. La jeune femme resta bouche-bée à cette rapidité qu'avait les gens de Sabaody, de se remettre d'un tel souk. Elle observa la reprise de vie quotidienne des habitants, abasourdi.

Le capitaine des Hearts remarqua l'état des vêtements de la demoiselle, mais aussi l'agression que sa peau avait subi, à cause de l'attaque de Kuma. Il se rappela qu'elle s'était tordu la cheville. Il se baissa au niveau de ses jambes, surprenant la jeune femme devenant rouge tomate. Il descendit délicatement sa chaussette, et nota un gonflement important, ainsi qu'une belle coloration bleutée. Emma tendit son cou pour voir l'étendu des dégâts, tout en ressentant la douleur.

-C'est pas joli. Il faut te maintenir la cheville et appliquer une crème qui évitera le gonflement et la propagation du bleu. Et peut-être des médicaments contre la douleur. Mais le mieux serait que tu évites de marcher le plus possible sur ton pied. Déclara-t-il.

-Je vais pas me contenter de paisiblement m'installer ici. Cracha Emma.

-Et être raisonnable, c'est dans tes cordes ? Ironisa Trafalgar, souriant hypocritement.

Scandalisée par sa réflexion, la demoiselle avait la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux écarquillés. Doucement son expression passa du choc à la vengeance. Ce ne fit ni chaud, ni froid au capitaine des Heart, riant de cet échange verbal. Sauf qu'elle avait plus d'un tour dans son sac, et malheureusement pour lui, elle avait des connaissances reliées à son passé. Impulsive dés qu'on la provoquait, Emma ne mesura pas les mots qu'elle allait sortir au jeune homme.

-Rit bien Chirurgien de la Mort. Mais tu feras moins le malin quand j'aurais prononcé ton véritable nom.

Elle marqua une pause, laissant Trafalgar cogiter. Celui-ci ferma complètement son visage, menaçant la jeune femme de son regard. Elle ne se laissa pas intimider. Au contraire, toujours dans le feux de l'action, elle répondit en lançant le même regard noir.

-N'est ce pas... Trafalgar ….

Il sauta sur Emma, tout en la relevant de sa «chaise» provisoire, la plaquant violemment contre le mur, en pressant une main sur ses lèvres. Il sentit profondément une pulsion meurtrière. Il se retint par miracle, mais il ne pardonnera jamais cet affront. Il avait su, par instinct, qu'elle ne plaisantait pas. Elle connaissait son nom. Son véritable nom.

La demoiselle paniqua à l'intérieur. Une boule s'était formée dans son ventre, mais elle défia le capitaine à aller plus loin, le fixant dans le blanc des yeux. Grâce à l'intervention de Bepo, Penguin et Shachi, Trafalgar relâcha la jeune femme, tandis que les membres du Kidd, n'ayant rien vu et entendu, occupés à surveiller, se posèrent des questions.

Le Chirurgien parti brusquement, suivit des membres de son équipages. Kidd le regarda, puis jeta un œil sur Emma, toujours adossée contre le mur, essayant de reprendre une respiration correct. Il afficha un sourire, puis s'en alla à son tour.

Emma ne comprenait plus rien. Ils étaient à la limite de se battre, il y avait quelques heures pour la faire entrer dans leur équipage, et là, ils retournaient à leur vie. Enfin, elle admit pour Trafalgar, qu'elle l'avait offensée. Mais... pourquoi Kidd était-il parti ? Décidément, les pirates étaient un mystère. Et comment allait-elle s'en sortir seule dans ce monde, et rentrer dans le sien ? Une fois de plus, elle se maudit en se cognant le crâne contre le mur.

* * *

J'aime Rayleigh ! C'est un personnage que je vais essayer de mettre assez en avant. Un peu comme un père pour Emma !  
Qu'avez-vous donc pensé de ce chapitre ? Il se passe pas grand chose, mais il y a des petits indices qui se piochent.  
Sachez aussi que je ne mettrais jamais de spoil dans l'histoire ! Je suis assez stricte là-dessus. Vous avez certainement du comprendre à quoi je faisais allusion. D'ailleurs que pensez-vous de la réaction du Chirurgien ? Le duo Trafalgar/Emma vous plait ? Quel est votre avis ou vos idées sur leur relation ?

Petite annonce avant de vous laisser je pense espacer les posts. C'est à dire toutes les une semaine et demi (en clair deux semaines), par manque de temps. L'approche des fêtes n'arrange pas les choses ! ^^'


	6. A la croisée du Destin

Hello ! Hello !_  
_

Comment allez-vous les gens ? Je vous souhaite une Bonne Année à tous. =D  
Alors, vos fêtes de fin d'année s'est bien passé ? Vous avez eu quoi comme cadeau en rapport avec One Piece ? Personnellement, je n'avais rien commandé en rapport avec le manga, car j'avais des collections à finir. Mais ayant eu un super cadeau à mon travail, je vais en profiter pour m'acheter les films. Huhuhu~

Cette année 2015 s'annonce mouvementée de mon côté. J'espère pour vous, qu'il sera plus reposant. Je suis en plein déménagement et recherche de logement. J'ai peu de temps à consacrer à l'écriture pour le moment, ainsi qu'au dessin. J'ai des tonnes de croquis à encrer.  
Le seul avantage de ce remue-ménage, c'est que dés que je serais installée, je m'achèterai bien une figurine de Trafalgar et de Doflamingo (dites-moi que je ne suis pas la seule à aimer ce fou furieux xD).

Mais en tout cas, je compte bien continuer à vous faire rêver autant que je peux avec cette histoire ! Merci aux nouveaux followers. Merci au favoris. Merci aux anonymes. Merci à ceux qui commentent. ^^

_**Yamito-Akumatenshi :** _J'ai tout de même hésité longtemps entre Trafalgar, Kidd et Doflamingo. J'ai trop de personnages favoris dans ce manga et que j'aimerais exploiter. Pour ici, c'est tombé sur Traffycottage ! Mais j'ai déjà une autre idée de fanfiction avec Doffy. Mais j'y vais tout doux ! xD  
Suis bien l'énigme de la clé. J'en parle pas trop pour le moment, mais... c'est la clé de l'histoire !

Merci pour tes encouragements ! J'espère te revoir. =)

_**Emrys**_ : J'avoue que j'ai un peu de mal avec Kidd. Mais je veux aussi montrer qu'il s'intéresse à Emma. Je compte bien montrer son caractère violent et sanguinaire prochainement. Pour la suite, je te laisse profiter de l'histoire. ^^

_**_Raineloup_ :**_ Oh, merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise. =D  
J'essaie d'utiliser toutes les cartes que j'ai en mains, mais sans pour autant spoiler ceux qui ne lisent pas les scans. Ca mettra un peu plus de piments dans leur attente (je suis démoniaque).  
J'apprécie aussi Kidd. Et je compte bien le mettre en avant dans des chapitres un peu plus lointain. Mais ça ne risque pas d'être joli joli comme contexte. C'est d'ailleurs ce moment, qui j'espère, montrera la véritable apparence de kidd.

Merci de me suivre et d'apprécier l'histoire. ^^

_**Mlodies**_ : Il apparait dans le chapitre 7 (si mais souvenir sont bon), mais si on relit bien vers le début (je ne situe pas l'endroit exact sinon c'est pas drôle), il est déjà intervenu. ^^

_**Mikarucchi**_ : Ne t'inquiète pas... Moi non plus je ne les comprends plus. [...] Comment ça, c'est moi qui écrit la fic ? xD  
Elle est maline la petite. Quitte à se faire trancher par des pirates.

Ne trépigne plus des pieds voici la suite ! J'espère que ça va te plaire. ^^

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

**A la croisée du Destin**.

Trafalgar Law était un pirate fourbe. Il s'amusait tel un enfant avec ses ennemis et défiait même les hautes autorités sans peur, ni loi. Ses intentions et ses pensées étaient empreinte de secrets et de mystère. Rare était les personnes qui le comprenaient vraiment. Et pourtant, il était respecté par son équipage, de même façon que le jeune homme renvoyait sa confiance en eux. Tout ceux qui posa la question aux Heart : «Comment est Trafalgar Law ?» , chacun des membres vous révèleront le bonheur d'avoir le Chirurgien comme capitaine. Trafalgar Law n'aimait pas le pain, ni les figues confites caché dans ses onigiris. Il répugnait les gens autoritaires, et haïssait de recevoir des ordres. Il avait les qualités requises d'un meneur. Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu dans sa vie de pirate, était de tomber sur une jeune femme imprévisible, impulsive, têtue, et sans tenue. D'autant plus, le menaçant de dévoiler sa véritable identité. Cela l'irritait au plus haut point.

Le capitaine des Heart ruminait la scène précédent son départ : les paroles d'Emma, les gestes violent qu'il lui avait porté... Heureusement que son équipage l'avait retenu au bon moment. Il aurait pu commettre l'irréparable. Il marchait le pas vite, la tête en direction du sol, enfonçant son chapeau nordique pour masquer son visage, tenant son nodachi fermement comme pour retenir sa colère. Derrière lui, Bepo, Penguin et Shachi suivaient leur capitaine. Ils sentaient les ondes négatives de Trafalgar, et essayaient d'intervenir de manière stratégique sur cette dispute. Les trois compères connaissaient leur leader, le sujet risquaient d'attirer les foudres du jeune homme. Ils savaient que son passé n'était pas tendre, et que toutes conversations en rapport avec son expérience antérieur était tabou. Mais c'était la première fois, qu'il fut affecté de la sorte, en le rendant avec tant de haine.

-Cap'taine ! Interpella Penguin, la voix tremblante. Vous n'avez pas peur qu'il arrive quelque chose à la demoiselle ?

Penguin avait osé briser le silence, mais avait aussi poser la pire question. Trafalgar s'arrêta net. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour avant de bouillir. Il se retourna vers son subordonné. Ses yeux gris transpercèrent le concerné, figé par la peur.

-Pourquoi je devrais m'inquiéter pour cette gamine ?

-Parce qu'elle ne sait pas se défendre...

Cette fois-ci, le regard meurtrier s'adressa à Bepo. Celui-ci ayant peu de volonté, comme le prétend ses camarades, s'excusa auprès de son capitaine en baissant la tête, honteux d'avoir répondu. Shachi n'appréciait pas l'attitude du capitaine. Il avait beaucoup d'égard pour lui, mais il était mauvais, et rabaissait le caquet de ses compagnons sans justification. Le brun prit son courage à deux mains, et fit face au Chirurgien.

-Elle avait l'air terrifié quand tu l'as plaqué contre le mur, cap'tain ! Elle répondait comme de juste à vos agressions sarcastique !

Il gonfla le torse, montrant sa force mental à son interlocuteur, et qu'il était prêt à rappliquer en cas. Trafalgar ne protesta pas. Il eut un pincement au cœur. De un, son équipage s'était mis à trois pour le sermonner. C'était la première fois depuis leur aventure. De deux, ils avaient raison. Lui, qui d'habitude ne laissait pas ses émotions prendre le dessus, s'était allé dans la colère. Il affectionnait au fond la jeune femme, du à son caractère trempé. Elle avait la hargne et le culot adéquat pour répondre à une dispute. Mais avait-elle la force pour se défendre ? A priori, non. Sinon, elle n'aurait jamais fini dans une vente d'esclaves. Puis... il l'intriguait. Elle venait d'un autre monde. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait signifier ?

Ses pupilles cendrées devinrent perçante de confiance. En un seul regard, les trois compères comprirent le but de leur capitaine. Soudain, le jeune homme se mit à courir en direction de la demoiselle. Shachi voulut le suivre, mais Penguin choppa sa casquette au passage, en ricanant amicalement. Le châtain saisit que son capitaine devait entretenir une longue conversation avec Emma.

De son côté, Eutass Kidd rejoignit son navire. Il ordonna à ses membres de préparer le bateau. Ils allaient enfin entrer dans Grand Line. Il n'avait plus rien à attendre des îles Sabaody. Il évita tout sujet concernant la jeune femme. Ses idées, vis-à-vis d'elle, étaient imperceptible. Quel était son avis ? Personne ne le savait. Pas même son second. Malgré son casque cachant son visage, on sentait l'incompréhension. Intrigué par con capitaine, Killer se risqua d'entamer une discussion.

-Kidd, tu ne voulais pas que la demoiselle vient dans l'équipage ?

-Si. Fit-il sérieusement.

-Pourquoi es-tu parti sans la prendre ? S'interrogea le blond.

-Je veux l'arracher à Trafalgar Law de la pire manière qui soit. Avoua Kidd cruellement.

Il se déplaça jusqu'à sa place préféré, le pas sûr de lui. Killer se contenta de retrouver ses compagnons de voyage. Au moment d'annoncer le lever d'ancre, un de ses subordonnés lui donna le journal fraichement livré. En découvrant la première page, Eutass Kidd changea d'avis. Il retarda leur départ dans le Nouveau Monde. Car pour rien au monde, il louperait l'exécution de Portgas D. Ace.

Emma attendait depuis dix minutes environ. Ni Trafalgar, ni Kidd étaient revenus. Elle désespéra sur sa situation. Elle se mit en position fœtal, sur la caisse en bois, priant qu'au moins, un des deux capitaines changera d'avis. La jeune femme se maudit pour ses manières désagréables. Elle lâcha un soupir de lassitude. Tout était la faute de cette fichue clé. La demoiselle se souvint de la fameuse clé. Elle fouilla dans sa poche arrière de son short. Par miracle, l'objet y était bien logé. Elle contempla la clé. Qu'elle était belle ! La forme lui rappela un peu les stylos de transformation des Sailors Senshis. Emma ria de sa réflexion. Il ne manquait plus qu'elle se transforme en guerrière pour sauver le monde de One Piece, d'un affreux monstre. D'un coup, elle reprit son sérieux. Non. C'était impossible, pensa-t-elle. Après multiples hésitations, elle pointa la clé vers le ciel, en prononçant «Hoshi Prism Power» tel une incantation, puis attendit un retour. Retour qui ne venait pas. Elle se sentie horriblement gênée. Pendant un instant, elle avait cru trouver son utilité à ce monde. Et si... c'était cette clé qui l'avait projeté ici ? Son corps se refroidit. Sensation que la jeune femme ressentit parfaitement. Ça voulait dire qu'elle détenait un objet extrêmement dangereux, mais gratifiant pour elle. La clé pouvait, sans aucun, doute la ramener dans son univers. Mais comment ? Elle n'avait déjà pas le souvenir d'en avoir fait l'utilisation pour venir sur l'archipel, alors s'en servir pour le sens contraire... Ça se compliquait. Puis, pourquoi le monde de One Piece ? Certes, elle aimait ce monde et ses habitants, mais de là y être... D'ailleurs, elle avait l'impression de s'être déjà demander ses questions... Peut-être que son point d'arrivé était son point de départ, percuta-t-elle. Après tout, elle n'avait que cette déduction, et elle n'allait pas attendre qu'une âme de piraterie généreuse se pointe. La demoiselle se leva, s'apprêtant à partir sur de bonne jambes, que sa cheville lui fit terriblement souffrir. Elle grimaça, prenant appui sur la caisse. Elle avait oublié sa blessure, ainsi que les conseilles du Chirurgien. Dire qu'elle rêvait de pouvoir le rencontrer en vrai, un jour, et elle avait capoté cette chance. Les yeux d'Emma s'ouvrirent en grand. Non, mais quelle idée de penser à lui ! Il n'aurait pas hésiter à la trancher. Il en avait rien à fouetter d'elle. Et il l'avait abandonné lâchement. Pleine d'énergie et de rancœur, la demoiselle se dirigea vers le bar où ce foutoir avait débuté, rangeant la clé dans son sac.

A juste vingt centimètres de la ruelle, Trafalgar se laissa glisser sur l'herbe, arrachant quelques brindilles au passage, afin de freiner sa course. Il découvrit avec anxiété que l'endroit était désert. Il cracha des insultes à propos d'une rouquine ayant la bougeotte. Il s'approcha, tout de même, de la caisse en bois, et vit les empreintes de pieds de la jeune femme. Il en déduisit qu'elle venait seulement de bouger. Sans compter qu'elle avait une entorse sévère. Ses déplacements n'étaient pas rapide, un coup de bol pour lui. Le capitaine des Heart scruta la grande allée, sans se précipiter dans tous les sens. Au contraire, céder à la panique ne servait à rien. Il avait beau chercher, il ne voyait pas de jeune femme à la chevelure cuivré. Le jeune homme rageait contre lui. Cette intrigue était plus forte que ses ambitions de pirates, ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Il se sentait responsable d'Emma et ça l'agacé. Il aurait du faire la sourde oreille, et prétendre qu'il n'avait rien entendu de son origine.

Il grinça ses dents, parcourant lentement les boutiques vérifiant les têtes présentes. En regardant une nouvelle fois globalement, il repéra Emma. Elle s'agrippait durement à un mur. Elle suait et respirait fortement. Mécanisme humain pour passer outre une douleur torturante. Le chirurgien s'avança doucement, rejoignant la demoiselle. De son attitude hautaine, il s'adressa à la jeune femme.

-Besoin d'aide ?

-Va plutôt mourir ! Envoya Emma rempli d'amertume envers le chirurgien.

-Hey ! Je suis revenue parce que je ne veux pas ta mort sur le dos. Se rebiffa Trafalgar.

-Parce que maintenant, je suis un poids. Rajouta-t-elle vexée.

Le jeune homme se tut. Il ferma le poing, retenant sa fureur. Il ne la supportait pas. Son caractère était désagréable, têtue, bornée. Elle lui répondait sans retenue, n'avait pas un seul moment montré de gratitude. Elle était intolérante, et provocatrice. A y réfléchir, c'était la femme non recommandable. Le capitaine sondait Emma, cherchant une qualité pouvant la remonter dans son estime, mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit. D'ailleurs, elle pouvait remercier le mystère qui l'entourait. C'était grâce à cette énigme, et uniquement grâce à elle, qu'il avait fait demi-tour, s'emporta Trafalgar sans ses pensés.

-Je suis désolée... sortit la demoiselle, ramenant Law avec elle. J'ai un caractère de chien, je le sais. Mais en vérité, je suis terrifiée à être ici.

Le chirurgien entrevit une petite partie de la personnalité d'Emma. Il hésita à lui révéler la vérité, sur les connaissances de sa provenance. Elle savait pour lui et son secret. Puis il avait du mal à croire à cette possibilité d'autre monde. Mais pourquoi Rayleigh, ex-lieutenant de Gol D. Roger, lui, en était persuadé ? Pourquoi avoir prononcer cette phrase ? Les questions sans réponses le tenaillaient.

-A qui dois-je faire confiance, mis à part à moi même ? Se demanda-t-elle.

Le chirurgien observa la demoiselle. Même s'il ne voulait pas croire à l'éventualité d'un autre monde, il ne nia pas la détresse d'Emma. Sans rien dire, il tendit doucement sa main. La jeune femme fut surprise par ce geste venant du capitaine des Heart. Elle hésita. Ses yeux émeraudes se plongeaient dans ceux de Trafalgar. Que devait-elle faire ? Lui qui portait le nom de Chirurgien de la Mort. Lui qui avait la réputation d'être mauvais, joueur et traitre. Il était là, le visage indescriptible, le bras tendu vers elle. Elle prit cette action bienveillante, à une condition.

-J'accepte ton aide, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je rentre dans ton équipage.

-Ça me va. De toute façon, je ne te voulais pas vraiment dans mon navire. Je ne supportais pas que les deux autres gagnent facilement. Puis tu es un électron libre. Tu mettrais une pagaille sur mon bateau... avoua Trafalgar.

Emma resta de marbre. Un sourcil se souleva, dépitée par cette réponse. Il fallait pas croire que le jeune homme allait lui faire des fleurs.

Brusquement il tira la demoiselle vers lui, puis s'accroupit devant la jeune femme. Elle se raidit zieutant autour d'eux si des passants les regardaient. Elle décrypta les intentions du chirurgien, mais se refusait de se faire assister. Tandis que le capitaine des Heart lui jeta un regard furtif, disant qu'il n'allait pas non plus attendre des plombs.

-Monte sur mon dos. Finit-il par dire.

-Quoi ? Cria-t-elle de surprise.

-Tu ne peux pas marcher et tu ne vas certainement pas rester dans cette tenue. On peut pratiquement voir tes fesses.

Emma constata tristement l'état de ses vêtements. L'attaque de Kuma l'avais effleurée, mais pas ses habits. Son gilet était mort. Son haut avait prit des coups. Et son short était déchiré de toute part, et si on était fin dans le détails, effectivement, on pouvait voir sa culotte et un bout de fesse... Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Il était donc comme ça.

-Trafalgar Law est finalement un homme comme un autre. Il regarde les fesses des filles. Dit la demoiselle de sa voix fluette.

-Dans le meilleur des cas, je peux les trancher pour mieux les voir. Rétorqua-t-il sournoisement.

-Non merci, ça ira...

La jeune femme se glissa sur le dos du chirurgien. Elle se sentit terriblement mal à l'aise. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Elle s'accrocha à ses épaules, tandis qu'il se releva. Un sourire malveillant naquit sur son visage. Trafalgar avait comprit qu'Emma était tendu.

-Si tu veux une meilleure position, je peux te tenir les jambes.

-N-non, c'est bon. Était-elle gênée.

-Moi ça m'arrangerai... Je voudrais pas finir étrangler. C'est juste un « au cas où ».

A l'intérieur de lui, Trafalgar pouffa de rire. En bon comédien, il arrivait à garder une expression neutre, ne mettant pas en doute la jeune femme. Celle-ci, se sentant obligé par la demande du chirurgien, elle le laissa faire, afin d'éviter ses foudres une nouvelle fois. Le jeune homme débuta son jeu en lui caressant doucement les jambes, avant de glisser ses mains sous ses cuisses. Il sentit les doigts de la demoiselle se crispaient sur ses épaules, essayant de minimiser le contact entre le dos du capitaine et son corps. Quelle douce vengeance, pensa Trafalgar, horriblement fière de lui.

Emma était comparable à une écrevisse. Ses joues avait virés au rouge tomate, et était totalement raide. Elle se fit discrète pendant le trajet du jeune homme. De temps en temps, il l'élança vers le haut pour reprendre une bonne posture. Les gens les regardaient passer, soit surpris, soit amusé. Emma voulut se terrer six pieds sous terre, elle détestait être au centre de l'attention, alors que le chirurgien traçait son chemin en direction de ses compagnons. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils les rejoignirent là ou le capitaine les avaient abandonnés. Les trois compères zieutèrent la demoiselle, «confortablement» installé sur le dos du jeune homme. Ils furent rassurés, mais retenaient leur envie de se plier de rire. La situation était honteuse pour la jeune femme, et ça se lisait sur sa façon d'être, déduisirent Shachi, Penguin et Bepo.

Leur capitaine les rappela à la réalité en transmettant les consignes. Il leur précisa l'état actuel d'Emma. Ils devaient aller acheter des vêtements et des médicaments adaptés. Ses subordonnés ne rechignèrent pas les derniers ordres. Au contraire, ils avaient l'air ravi de ce lèche-vitrine improvisé. La demoiselle les remercia timidement. Étrangement, elle était plus sympathique qu'à l'accoutumé, nota personnellement Trafalgar. Bref, ils n'allaient pas prendre racine. Et heureusement, ils étaient à proximité des zones commerciales. C'était toujours sur le dos de Trafalgar, que la jeune femme se fit accompagné vers les magasins, en compagnies des trois compères.

Après au moins une dizaine de boutiques, c'était encore bredouille que le groupe sortit d'un magasin. Trafalgar était au bord de la crise de nerf, tandis que ses compagnons essayaient de reculer l'explosion de leur capitaine. Emma craignaient les représailles, et se faisait petite. C'était pour une énième fois, que le chirurgien l'accompagna dans un shop, pendant que Bepo, Penguin et Shachi attendaient dans les alentours. Par miracle, la demoiselle trouva un mini bonheur en zigzaguant dans les rayons. Elle décrocha les cintres précipitamment, en jetant des coups d'œil au jeune homme qui semblait retenir sa colère. Il ne portait pas attention à celle-ci, ce qui lui permit de vite sautiller vers les cabines, dans laquelle elle s'enferma.

Le capitaine des Heart souffla en s'apercevant de la disparition de la demoiselle. Elle ne devait pas être bien loin. Et la solution était les cabines. Il s'y dirigea d'un pas nonchalant.

-Emma ! Etait-il irrité.

-Je me déshabille... soupira-t-elle.

-C'est pas une raison de t'éclipser. Tu dois me dire où tu vas !

-Je ne voulais pas te déranger. Se défendit Emma.

-Bon, tu as finalement trouvé un ensemble ? Changea Trafalgar de sujet.

Emma tira le rideau de la cabine, habillée d'un débardeur turquoise, mettant en valeur ses jolies formes, qui malheureusement était un peu caché par la veste en cuir noir. Elle portait un pantalon slim en jean noir/gris, qui rentrait dans ses bottines noir à ruban turquoise. Le jeune homme resta de marbre. Il s'avança vers Emma, donnant son avis vestimentaire.

-Tu comptes aller à un enterrement ?

-Il n'y avait pas grand chose qui me plaisait. Bouda-t-elle.

-Ne trainons pas.

Sa phrase à peine finit, qu'il emboita le pas vers la caisse. Emma était déçue, mais ce n'était pas étonnant venant du chirurgien. Elle le laissa payer pour retrouver l'ours et ses amis devant la vitrine. Ils flattèrent la jeune femme dans sa nouvelle tenue. Eux, ils avaient les bonnes manières, rougit la demoiselle sous les compliments.

Lorsqu'elle tilta en constatant un vendeur de journaux. Elle savait que les nouvelles dans One Piece était gratuite, parfois même livré par des oiseaux. Tout en boitant, elle marcha vers le livreur qui lui donna un journal. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en lisant la première page. Oh mon dieu, paniqua-t-elle dans ses pensées. Elle ne croyait pas à ce qu'elle voyait. Ce n'était pas possible... L'exécution d'Ace était annoncée.

* * *

Qu'avez-vous pensés de ce chapitre ? La relation Trafalgar/Emma vous plait-elle ? J'ai eu du mal pour que ça paraisse le plus fidèle possible au Chirurgien. De même pour Kidd quand il s'adresse à Killer.  
Pour ce qui est de la clé, suivait la bien ! Est ce que vous avez des avis sur l'objet ? Je suis ouverte à toutes vos suppositions. Ainsi qu'à vos idées. Et aux suites possible pour la chapitre 6. J'avoue que je ne serais pas contre pour stimuler ma motivation. xD

Je vous dis à dans deux semaines~  
Merci à tous !


	7. Le début de l'Aventure

Bien le Bonjour à tout le monde !_  
_

Comment allez-vous ? J'espère que vous avez passé une meilleure semaine que moi. Autant dire, qu'elle a été chaotique et que je ne suis pas mécontente d'avoir mon petit week-end de repos pour prendre soin de moi. =)

Enfin... je m'occupe vite fait de moi, car pour le moment, je suis entrain d'emballer les affaires dans les cartons. D'ici peu de temps, je vais déménager, donc, plus de chapitre pour un moment indéterminé. Normalement, si tout se passe bien, j'emménage début février. J'ai encore un peu de temps pour essayer de vous faire rêver. Exceptionnellement, j'essaierais de poster un chapitre la semaine prochaine. ^^

Le chapitre 5 n'a pas eu trop de succès, j'avoue qu'il ne s'y passe pas grand chose, ni dans celui-ci. Mais je remercie les personnes ayant rajouté mon histoire à leur follows stories et à leurs favoris. Ça fait énormément plaisir !  
Quand j'aurais un peu plus de temps, je me mettrais à lire d'autres fanfictions. J'en ai vu pleins très intéressante, cependant avec le déménagement, je ne veux pas finir sans ongles parce que je ne peux pas lire comme je veux. xD (et heureusement que ça fait un moment que j'ai écris mes chapitres, car vous seriez sans nouvelles depuis un mois...)

_**TheCrazyKitty :** _Héhéhé ! Bienvenue à toi, petit scarabée !

Ouf, je suis contente que cette relation te plaise. J'appréhende beaucoup ce genre de chose, de peur que ça soit du vu et revue. C'est dur d'innover ! ^^  
Je ne sais pas si c'est à la mode. xD Mais j'ai hésité de faire Trafalgar le personnage masculin principal, j'étais partie sur Kidd, puis j'ai du me faire un tirage au sort car je pouvais pas choisir...  
Pas de soucis, je suis une adoratrice du Flamant Rose aussi ! Sans cet homme... il n'y aurait jamais eu autant de coup foireux dans One Pice. Bénit soit-il ! [lève les mains vers le ciel]

Pour des questions, il va s'en poser. Mais pas tout de suite. =)  
Je suis d'ailleurs en plein dedans et ça dure depuis des semaines tellement que je veux que le rendu soit le plus fidèle au caractère de Law.

Oops, j'ai pas fait attention... Merci ! =) N'hésite pas à revenir dire ton avis et montrer le doigts sur mes fautes ! Ça m'aide beaucoup ! ^^

_**Neiflheim :**_Tu le trouves colérique. C'est possible oui ! xD Ce n'est pas qu'Emma rebute Trafalgar, mais il a du mal à supporter qu'elle puisse lui tenir tête de cette manière, déjà parce qu'elle semble faible. Elle ne sait pas ce défendre. Et qu'elle semble en savoir beaucoup sur lui, alors qu'il ne la connait pas du tout. Peut-être que je retransmets mal cette impression.

Ah HA ! Tu as mis le point où il fallait. Effectivement, comme tu le dis la clé a une énorme fonction dans l'histoire. Je la tasse un peu pour garder le fil sur la relation des personnages au début, mais il ne faut pas la perdre de vue. ^^

Merci d'avoir donné ton avis ! =)

Bonne Lecture à tous !

* * *

**Le début de l'Aventure.**

C'était le jour fatidique. Emma n'avait pas dormi de la nuit et redoutait cette journée. C'était la pire période dans laquelle elle pouvait tomber. Le monde entier de One Piece allait être tourné sur les retransmissions de l'exécution. Elle adorait Ace. Elle aimait, et ce mot était le bon, ce personnage. Dés sa première apparition, après les évènements d'Alabasta, la jeune femme était tombée sous le charme de cette copie conforme de Luffy, en plus âgé. Elle avait d'ailleurs maudit l'auteur (et pas qu'elle) pendant des mois, et avait pleuré comme une madeleine sur le livre. Mais tout ça était fictif. Tout était tracé sur du papier. Là... c'était la triste réalité.

La demoiselle se recroquevilla, se demandant ce qu'elle foutait dans ce monde. Elle était inutile et n'avait aucun but dans ce monde. Elle n'en avait pas non plus dans le sien, mais ici, tous avaient un rêve. Quel était l'intérêt d'avoir atterri dans One Piece, si c'était pour revivre l'histoire dans son intégralité ? La seule chose qu'elle souhaitait de tout son être, était de sauver Ace.

Quelqu'un toqua à sa porte la sortant brusquement de ses réflexions. Elle se leva du lit et ouvrit la porte. Ce n'était que Trafalgar, tout frais, tout beau qui venait la chercher. Il constata que la demoiselle n'était pas encore prête, et qu'elle paraissait fatiguée. Depuis qu'elle avait appris pour la sentence du capitaine de la seconde flotte de Barbe Blanche, la demoiselle se renfermait et ça ne plaisait pas au chirurgien. Elle donnait l'impression à Trafalgar d'être fidèle à une personne qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré, et qui ne connaissait pas son existence, contrairement à lui. Lui qui l'avait sauvé et plus ou moins recueillit. Ça l'agacé fortement. Il garda ses reproches, agissant comme à son habitude.

-C'est un don chez toi, de ne jamais être prête à l'heure ?

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je dois te suivre sur la grande place. Protesta-t-elle.

-Parce que je l'ai décidé. Trancha le jeune homme au chapeau nordique, en croisant les bras.

-Ne me dirige pas comme si j'étais ton larbin ! Puis de toute façon, il y aura tous tes copains supernovae. Fit-elle en se remettant sous les draps.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me reproches d'être un supernovae. Ne comprit pas le chirurgien, en regardant la jeune femme.

-Y a que moi qui peut comprendre.

-Franchement, je me demande quel âge tu as. Tu agis comme une gamine. Cracha-t-il en repartant dans le couloir.

Trafalgar claqua la porte, faisant sursauter Emma. C'était vrai. Après tout, il allait secourir Luffy des griffes de la marine, et le soignera. Ça rancune contre lui n'était pas justifié. Elle renvoyait ses frustrations sur le jeune homme. Elle sauta de son lit, se vêtit à la vitesse de la lumière et courut rejoindre le capitaine des Heart. Il n'était pas trop tard pour s'excuser.

Le brun marchait tranquillement vers la sortie. Il ne se soucia pas de la demoiselle, sa curiosité se tourna vers l'exécution de Portgas D. Ace. Une guerre allait éclater entre la marine et la piraterie. L'enjeu était l'avenir. Après la mort de Gol D. Roger, celui-ci avait provoqué un raz-de-marée. Cet homme avait changé le monde, tout comme il avait fasciné certains grands pirates à l'heure actuel. Barbe Blanche était un des quatre empereurs, et fut aussi le rival du roi des pirates. Son deuxième capitaine, Ace, était porteur du D. Rien n'était négligeable dans cette affaire. Mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre Emma. Elle était certainement ignorante des répercutions de cette condamnation.

Son navigateur patientait sagement devant les portes de l'hôtel. L'ours fut surpris de voir son capitaine seul. Il préféra ne pas poser de questions, suivant le jeune homme dans ses pensées.

La jeune femme était essoufflée, et sa cheville la martyrisait. Mais elle voulait à tout prix retrouver Trafalgar. Elle était presque à l'entrée du bâtiment, et ses forces la quittaient peu à peu. Elle pompa son énergie intérieur, atteignant ainsi les portes de sortie. Au loin, elle reconnut la silhouette du brun. Elle inspira profondément.

-TRAFFYCOTAGE ! S'époumona-t-elle en s'effondrant vers le sol.

Le dit Traffycotage sut qu'il s'agissait de lui. Le chirurgien se crispa à ce surnom ridicule, en se tournant vers la demoiselle à bout de souffle. Il vient vers elle rapidement.

-Redit ça encore une fois et je te coupe la langue. Menaça-t-il en dégainant son nodachi.

-N'empêche que ça à fonctionner ! Sourit Emma malicieusement.

Il continua à sortir son katana de son fourreau, le regard noir. La jeune femme le supplia de lui laisser sa langue à sa place, promettant qu'elle n'utiliserai plus ce surnom (le gardant quand même dans poche pour faire du chantage).

-Qu'est ce tu veux ? Tu ne voulais pas être traiter en esclave, et ne pas côtoyer les supernovae. Alla-t-il droit au but.

-J'avoue j'ai eu tord ! Je me suis défoulée sur toi, mais tes copains...

-Ce ne sont pas mes copains. Coupa Trafalgar froidement.

-Mis à part Kidd, je n'apprécie pas trop les autres. J'ai mis un peu de confiance envers toi...

Le jeune homme sentait qu'Emma était angoissée. Il fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension. Elle mesurait les mots qu'elle sortait, et semblait réfléchir constamment à ce qu'elle devait dire. Elle savait quelque chose, mais il ne déchiffra pas le quoi. Il passa ce mystère de plus et reprit son chemin. Bepo aida la rouquine à se relever. Celle-ci remarqua une ombre imposante au-dessus de sa tête. Elle se souvint du fameux esclave du Dragon Céleste : Jambart. Elle déglutit difficilement à la vue de ce géant. Il venait épauler à son tour la demoiselle. Ainsi le navigateur des Heart et l'ancien esclave tinrent compagnie à Emma, alors que Trafalgar était devant eux.

[…]

Ils étaient arrivés à la grande place. Par sécurité, ils étaient montés en hauteur, de un pour avoir une bonne vue sur les écrans de diffusion, et de deux pour éviter la garde de marins surveillant les opérations sur l'archipel. D'autant plus, avec les évènements d'avant l'exécution, ils se devaient d'être discret.

Comme de juste, le restant des supernovae étaient déjà installés. Le Chirurgien de la Mort traversa sans mal le petite foule de pirates. Emma, quant à elle, dévisagea chacun des présents. Si elle en avait eut le pouvoir, elle leur aurait sauté dessus. La jeune femme ravala sa haine, prenant les pas invisible de Trafalgar, lorsqu'un bras lui barra la route.

-C'est comme ça que tu me salut ? Questionna Kidd souriant.

-Kidd ! Dit-elle en lui rendant un magnifique sourire.

-Alors prête à venir avec moi ? Tenta-t-il.

-Laisse tomber, cette gamine mènera n'importe quel équipage à sa perte. Elle ne sait pas se soumettre à des ordres. Ricana le capitaine des Heart.

-Peut-être ne suis-je pas tomber sur le bon meneur. Lança la jeune femme, le regard accusateur vers le concerné.

Le jeune homme ignora cette pique, se concentrant sur les écrans toujours noir. A dire vrai, il préférait ne pas relever la phrase, à choisir, jouer l'ignorant préserverai sa réputation. Kidd applaudit ce retournement de situation. Mais ils n'étaient pas encore assez proche, pour arracher la demoiselle à son rival. Soudain la télévision s'alluma. L'exécution de Ace commençait.

[…]

Elle se retint de fondre en larmes. Ses mains étaient plaqué contre sa bouche. Emma se sentait révoltée par cette guerre. Elle contenait toutes ses émotions. Car même si la retransmission avait été coupé, elle savait toutes les horreurs qui se passaient, en ce moment même. Dire que la foule hululait par cet arrêt imprévu. N'avaient-ils donc aucun respect pour le vie, malgré que c'était des pirates ?

Sérieusement, Kidd montra son mécontentement de la fin du divertissement. Un proposa d'aller se rincer l'œil en direct. Le capitaine du On-Air supposa l'implication de la marine. X Drake ne rajouta rien de plus. Urouge s'apprêta à partir. Basil tira les cartes afin d'évaluer les chances de survie de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche. Jewerly Bonney laissa ses larmes couler. Trafalgar resta silencieux.

-Vous êtes sérieux ? Murmura Emma en serrant les dents.

-Tu as des choses à dire gamine ? Cracha le capitaine mafieux du Firetank.

La colère d'Emma se forma sur son visage. Elle serra les poings, espérant que ça retint sa rancœur. Elle redoutait son comportement, car elle n'avait pas approuvé cet instant dans le manga. La demoiselle n'avait pas le même mode de penser que les pirates, mais elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer leurs motivations...

-Mais merde ! Ragea-t-elle. Vous êtes des pirates, non ? Je sais qu'il y a de la rivalité, mais n'y a-t-il pas non plus des alliances ? S'imposant ainsi à la marine, ne montrent-ils pas la force des pirates ? Au lieu d'y voir votre propre reflet, vous préférez vous contenter d'assister à un amusement, et à la fin de rivaux. Avant tout, ne sont-ils pas des compagnons de piraterie en quête du One Piece ? En agissant de cette manière, vous prouvez à la marine qu'ils sont les gagnants. Qu'ils sont les vainqueurs, les dirigeants de ce monde, car ils savent que jamais les pirates s'allieront pour mettre fin à leur règne. Vous êtes trop personnel !

La jeune femme déguerpit à toute allure, ne réclamant pas son reste. Elle n'avait pas l'âme d'un hors-la-loi, c'était la loi du plus fort dans ce monde. Un rival en moins, et c'était la fête. Elle ne l'entendait pas de cette façon. Elle détestait cette facette de l'univers de One Piece.

Trafalgar se douta de la destination de la demoiselle. De toute façon, les supernovae s'était séparé sans ajouter quoi que ce soit sur le sermon de la rouquine. Suivit de Bepo et Jambart, c'était dans la zone d'embarquement qu'ils rencontrèrent Emma en furie, s'acharnant sur un pauvre arbre.

-On peut savoir ce que tu fais ? Soupira le chirurgien.

-Je me fabrique un radeau ! S'exclama-t-elle les yeux en larmes. J'irais coûte que coûte sauver Ace !

-Je veux bien t'aider à le sauver. Fit le brun.

-Vraiment ? Fut-elle surprise en délestant son activité.

-A une condition. Sourit-il fourbe. Rejoins mon équipage.

La jeune femme fixa Trafalgar. Elle eut un mouvement de recul à l'annonce de cette demande. C'était la voix tremblante, qu'elle s'adressa au brun.

-M-mais tu... Elle chercha ses mots tellement que c'était inattendu. Tu n'avais pas dit que tu ne me me voulais pas dans ton équipage ? Que j-j'étais un électron libre ?

-Tu es un électron libre. Têtue, bornée, impulsive, imprévue...

Oui, bah, c'est bon... pensa la demoiselle en sentant le poids de ses mauvaises qualités.

-... mais tu m'intrigues. Je veux vraiment voir de quoi tu es réellement capable.

-Comment ça ?

-Donne-moi ta réponse quand tu seras décidée. Esquiva le chirurgien souriant sombrement.

C'était du chantage. Emma n'avait pas vu venir les murs de la cage se refermer. Et là, elle était prise au piège de façon subtile. Il l'avait eut. Si elle refusait son offre, Ace allait subir les conséquences dramatiques de la guerre de Marine Ford. Si elle acceptait... elle serait dans une aventure qui ne la concernait pas, et n'était même pas certaine de sauver la vie du grand frère de Luffy.

Elle balaya du regard l'horizon de la mer. La jeune femme était submergée de tristesse. Elle avait toujours prié d'avoir le pouvoir de changer cet étape du manga. On lui tendait l'opportunité a bras ouvert. En ignorant l'accord du brun, elle passerait peut-être à côté de la raison de sa venue. Et si son but était de secourir Ace...?

Trafalgar frôla la demoiselle, reprenant le commandement de son bateau, le Jolly Roger. Il monta les marches de son navire, ordonnant le levage d'ancre. Tous les membres du sous-marin se postèrent à leur poste, prêt à prendre le large. Il n'indiqua pas leur destination. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune femme. Elle était figée devant l'arbre qu'elle avait malmené. Le jeune homme n'attendit plus sa réponse, consignant ses hommes à rentrer dans le navire. Il allait fermé la porte quand elle se manifesta.

-J'accepte !

Elle fusilla le Chirurgien du regard, tandis qu'il l'observait à hauteur du pont. Il se sentit puissant. Ses yeux cendrés perçaient ceux d'Emma. Il était enchanté de la décision de la rouquine. C'était une victoire sur elle, et la demoiselle en avait conscience.

-Dépêche-toi de monter à bord. On part pour Marine Ford ! Exigea-t-il en passant la porte.

Emma bondit sur elle-même et se pressa de monter sur le Jolly Roger. En dépit de sa rancœur contre le capitaine, elle ressentit de l'excitation. C'était la première fois de son existence qu'elle voyageait dans un sous-marin. Bon, d'accord, c'était pas une promenade de santé, mais c'était cool.

Dans le noir, Trafalgar surveillait la demoiselle en extase. Celui-ci se racla la gorge bruyamment, afin de hâter sa nouvelle recrue. La jeune femme ne tarda pas à accourir à l'intérieur. Le brun referma sans réfléchir la porte, quand soudain une alarme s'enclencha. Emma sursauta.

-Ne t'inquiète pas c'est juste pour prévenir qu'on plonge. Rassura-t-il en reprenant son chemin.

-Au moins on est au courant... marmonna-t-elle.

Trafalgar méprisa la demoiselle. Maintenant qu'elle était à sa disposition, il était simple de se divertir à volonté. Mais son ambition était de découvrir la vérité la concernant. Son chantage vis à vis d'Ace était la meilleure occasion de la maintenir sous son autorité. Même s'il craignait que la rouquine découvre sa manipulation un jour, car il n'allait pas être tendre avec elle.

* * *

Et voilà. Que pensez-vous donc de ce chapitre ?

J'en ai les jambes qui tremblent, tellement que j'ai peur que vous n'ayez pas aimé. xD  
J'espère que je ne fais pas trop intégré Emma trop facilement dans le monde de la piraterie, et surtout dans l'équipage du Chirurgien. Je croise aussi les doigts pour qu'elle ne se fasse pas passer pour le "chevalier blanc" en faisant la moral aux supernovae.  
J'ai surtout écrit ce chapitre, pour montrer qu'elle adorait énormément Ace. Et pour enfin la mettre sous la bannière des Heart.

Comme toujours j'attends vos avis avec impatience ! =)

Je vous souhaite un bon week-end, et une bonne semaine. ^^


	8. Il faut sauver le pirate Ace

Un peu éclaircit dans cette tempête ! :)  
Je suis super contente depuis hier, je retrouve enfin un brin d'inspiration. Je prie pour cette reprise reste dans l'esprit dans lequel j'étais partie. Mais je ne doute pas de vous pour m'avertir sur un quelconque changement ou différence.

Bref, voilà mon chapitre préféré pour le moment. Je ne sais pas si vous allez m'adorer ou me détester... ne sortez pas les matraques, hachettes ou tronçonneuses. Soyez concilient avec moi, lecteurs ! xD  
Je pense que cette partie va faire forte impression. D'autant plus qu'on entre un peu plus dans l'intrigue de l'histoire.

Merci encore aux personnes marquant cette fanfiction dans vos favoris, ceux qui la suivent, ceux présent pour me donner leurs impressions et aux anonymes qui j'espère avec le temps se montreront petit à petit. :D

_**Neiflheim **__**: **_ Je prends fortement en compte tes 69 s'il te plait (oui oui, je les ai tous compté xD).

Je te laisse découvrir la réponse à tes prières. J'espère que tu me laissera ton avis sur ce chapitre, car je sens qu'il va te tenir à cœur.

Oh, ne te sens pas ridicule ! J'ai inondé le livre de ma sœur une cinquantaine de fois parce que j'ai pleuré comme un bébé aussi. Et j'ai beau revoir/lire ce moment, je pleure toujours autant. Donc soit rassurée, tu n'es pas la seule. ^^

_**Tyler :**_ Relève-toi petit padawan. Je te laisse découvrir ce chapitre, en espérant qu'il te plaise et que tu me donneras ton impression bonne ou mauvaise. (mais pas de tuerie hein ! xD)

_**Raineloup :** _Salut à toi ! :D

Ah, je suis contente que tu adores ! Ce genre de commentaire fait beaucoup plaisir et rassure surtout ! ^^

Tu me rassure, c'est génial. J'ai tendance à ne pas trop avoir confiance en moi, que tu me dise que Trafalgar ne fait pas OOC est soulageant. J'espère le garder dans cette ligne. Car là ça va, je suis assez l'histoire du manga pour le moment, mais quand on va s'en éloigner, j'appréhende le changement de comportement. (pareil pour les Heart, c'est pas facile quand on voit pas trop les personnages)

Alors pour ce qui est de ta requête, j'ai hésité puis j'ai lu le tome 73 sortit récemment. Je pense que ça peut se faire, car je souhaitais aussi l'intégrer dans l'histoire (mais sans faire de spoil). Puis ça m'a donné une idée pour la suite. Donc attends-toi à voir ton vœux se réaliser. ;)

Merci, merci, merci pour tes encouragements ! J'espère te revoir pour ce chapitre !

_**Mlodies :**_ J'avoue que j'y réfléchis encore. Mais vous avez raison avec Sone Anna, je n'avais pas vu ce détail. Je ne pense pas que ce chapitre va vraiment répondre à ce que vous souhaitez comme pouvoir, mais il y a déjà une apparition étrange. Je le vois en plus des pouvoirs qu'elle pourrait avoir. Je vais certainement y réfléchir bien mieux quand je vais arriver au moment où elle devra apprendre à maitriser ses pouvoirs.

Merci pour cette suggestion pertinente ! :)

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une très Bonne Lecture et je vous demanderez de ranger ces fourches et torches. Prenez du pop-corn, c'est meilleur !

* * *

**Il faut sauver le pirate Ace.**

C'était la folie dans le Jolly Roger. L'équipage courait dans tous les sens, étant en alerte à la moindre perturbation marine. L'alarme ne cessa pas de carillonner, stressant les subordonnés du capitaine des Heart. Le brun gardait, à l'inverse de ses compagnons, son calme. Il devait avoir la tête froide pour bien manœuvrer son sous-marin. Emma s'agrippait à un mur en ferraille tellement que le navire était secoué dans tous les sens. Comme manège à sensation il y avait mieux, pensa-t-elle. Dire que ce remue ménage était due à la guerre de Marine Ford. Elle en déduisit qu'il s'agissait des répercutions du Gura Gura no Mi. Effrayant de savoir les dégâts que pouvait occasionner le pouvoir de Barbe Blanche, alors que le bateau était encore loin de la bataille.

En connaissance de causes, c'était la boucherie dans le port, elle était effrayée à l'idée de risquer sa vie. Mais sa détermination était telle un volcan en fusion, que ça en valait le coup. La jeune femme hocha la tête, affirmant sa volonté mental, tout en fixant le vide.

Penguin remarqua l'étrange comportement d'Emma. Il garda ses observations pour lui. Un pincement de cœur attaqua sa poitrine, ayant conscience qu'il puisse regretter cette décision. Les Heart étaient basés sur la confiance de la communication, ce qui faisait leur force. Il compromettait cette règle en se taisant.

Dans quelques minutes, ils seraient à proximité de la bataille. Emma réalisa que Trafalgar était parti au même moment que dans le manga. Il avait donc fait profil bas jusqu'à la fuite de Jinbei, sauvant Luffy grièvement blessé. Il était vraiment personnel et se fichait des vies innocentes brisées. La jeune femme serra les doigts dans ses paumes. Décidément, sa fascination pour ce personnage s'amenuisait de jour en jour. Si elle avait accepté ce deal avec le chirurgien, c'était seulement pour sauver Ace. Et se battre si la situation l'exposait à des difficultés dans son but, bien sûr. Ses chances de survie étaient infime, mais elle était prête à mourir pour le grand frère de Luffy.

-Cap'taine, nous sommes arrivés ! Interpella Bepo.

-Très bien, on va attendre un moment propice. Fit le brun, le regard sérieux.

Une colère sans nom se saisit de la jeune femme. Parlementer avec Trafalgar était peine perdue. Chaque instant était précieux pour secourir Barbe Blanche, ses équipages et ses alliés. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter cette situation plus longtemps. Bordel, elle était dans un sous-marin ! Où était le bouton ou le levier pour remonter le Jolly Roger ? Bien qu'une sirène d'alarme serait plus efficace. Elle tapa la paume de sa main sur son front, réalisant l'ingéniosité qu'elle venait d'avoir. Il devait avoir un système automatique en cas de danger imminent sous l'eau. Donc un bouton ou un levier.

Elle s'effaça de la salle de commande en recherche de son issue de secours. Les couloirs du navire étaient longs, étroits et perturbant. Elle se croyait dans un labyrinthe interminable. Il ne valait mieux pas être claustrophobe. Mais elle trouva son bonheur. La demoiselle se précipita sur une petite boite transparente, contenant un bouton rouge. Elle vit la notice à côté «A utiliser en cas de danger». Emma ouvrit le couvercle et appuya dessus. D'un coup, les lumières vives de couleurs jaunâtres s'éteignirent, changeant dans un ton rouge vif clignotant suivit d'un bruit strident de sirène. Le sous-marin monta brusquement à la surface. L'incompréhension régnait dans la salle de commande. Paniqué, Trafalgar regarda dans tous les sens. Elle n'était pas présente dans la pièce. Furibond, il se déplaça à toute vitesse vers la sortie, pestant qu'elle allait le payer cher.

La jeune femme fière de son acte, ria aux éclats. Elle s'était étalée sur le sol à cause de la pression exécutée par le soulèvement du bateau. Elle se releva, puis se mit à courir vers le pont. De son côté, le brun l'avait rattrapée. L'apercevant au loin, il fulmina sa rage indescriptible.

-Emma ! Si tu mets un pied dehors, ne compte pas revenir vivante !

Elle se retourna vers lui. Son visage semblait si doux, malgré le mécontentement de Trafalgar.

-Je ne pense pas survivre. Mais merci Trafalgar, même si tu es un affreux personnage. Sourit-elle ironiquement en s'évaporant dans la lumière du jour.

Le jeune homme était choqué. Il ne s'attendait pas à une réaction si négative venant de la calamité qui l'accompagné depuis peu. Il poursuivit sa course dans la crainte. Qu'avait-elle en tête ? Quel était son but ? Le capitaine des Heart ne parvenait pas à la comprendre.

Il franchit la porte, ses yeux eurent du mal à s'accoutumer à la luminosité de l'extérieur. Il repéra la silhouette svelte de la jeune femme. Celle-ci avait presque atteint le bout du bateau. Sa seul échappatoire était de sauter. Personne de lucide n'oserait s'aventurer dans les eaux de Marine Ford, pensa le brun à bout de souffle. En se rapprochant à tout allure de la demoiselle, il tendit le bras pour l'attraper, mais elle monta sur la rampe se jetant dans le vide. Le chirurgien fut surpris. Elle avait eut le culot de le faire. Il voulut la rattraper par le poignée avant d'entamer sa chute, lorsqu'une lumière aveuglante le dérangea. Mais d'où venait-elle, ne comprit-t-il pas. En quelque seconde, cette étrange lumière disparut comme elle était arrivée. Il mit un temps avant de se remettre. Trafalgar voyait une multitude de couleurs, comme dans un kaléidoscope. Il cligna les paupières afin d'évaporer cette horrible sensation. Dés que sa vue revint à la normal, il se rua vers l'endroit où la jeune femme avait sauté. Il scruta les alentours du navire. Rien. Elle n'était pas dans l'eau. Il ne constata pas de mouvement anormal de l'eau, prouvant qu'une personne nageait. Elle n'était pas sur le pont. Mais où était-elle passée ?

[…]

Un éclair lumineux apparut comme un enchantement. Emma en fut éjectée sauvagement. Elle faillit presque se ramasser le front en premier. Heureusement, elle avait des réflexes et évita le contact avec les pavés gris de Marine Fort. Elle eut par la suite, un haut le cœur. Son teint devint pâle, à la limite translucide. Elle posa un main sur son ventre, l'autre sur ses lèvres. Elle essaya de contenir ses remontées fort désagréable. Comment pouvait-elle rendre le contenu de son estomac ? Depuis sa venue dans le monde de One Piece, la demoiselle n'avait rien avalé.

-Ça va ? Demanda une voix de jeune homme.

Elle leva la tête, reconnaissant Kobby Il la fixait inquiet de son état. Emma vomit sur les chaussures du jeune capitaine de première classe, en guise de réponse. Apparemment, il restait encore des aliments dans son estomac, nota la demoiselle fébrile.

-Hé, tu vas bien ? S'inquiéta celui-ci ignorant l'état désastreux de ses chaussures, mais proposant un mouchoir à la rouquine.

-C-comment je suis arrivée ici ? Demanda-t-elle en essuyant sa bouche avec le tissu prêté par le jeune capitaine.

-Heu... j-je ne sais pas trop. I-Il y a eut un f-faisceau de lumière et tu en es sortie. Bredouilla-t-il.

Emma ne comprit pas un traite mot de Kobby. Elle sentit ses forces revenir. Elle se redressa et examina sa situation. Elle était au milieu de la bataille de Marine Ford. Les pirates et la marine combattaient avec hargne. Le chaos régnait partout sur le port. Les yeux émeraudes de la demoiselle s'humidifia. C'était une vision atroce de la guerre de Marine Ford. Des corps sans vie jonchaient le sol devenu écarlate. Les hurlements retentissaient tels des échos. Ils venaient de partout. Les flammes dansaient tout autour de l'échafaud en ruine. Elle entendait l'entre-choc d'épées, les tires d'armes à feu, et les canons crachant les boulets sur les ennemis. C'était terrifiant !

Elle se reprit. Oubliant la présence de Kobby, Emma fila droit vers les combats sanglant. Dérouté par la rapidité de la demoiselle, le jeune capitaine n'eut pas le temps de la prévenir du danger. Qu'importe pour Emma. Elle avait repéré Ace aux poings ardent. Il était agenouillé face à Barbe Blanche, remerciant l'homme qu'il considérait comme son père. Il se remit debout, partant pour fuir, respectant ainsi la volonté d'Edward Newgate dit Barbe Blanche.

Le cœur de la jeune femme manqua de battre plusieurs fois. Elle fonça droit vers Ace. Elle pria de parvenir à temps sur le jeune pirate, quand sa cheville la lâcha. Elle se souvint que son entorse de la veille n'était pas complètement guérit. Elle se maudit en tapant du poing sur le pavé. Elle observa Ace de dos. Elle soupira de soulagement, mais les amiraux n'étaient jamais très loin. Une vague de lave se manifesta. C'était Akainu. Emma se précipita à se relever. Elle faillit de retomber du à la douleur que lui procurait sa cheville. Elle puisa tout son courage à accourir vers le second capitaine de la flotte de Barbe Blanche. Le défi allait être éprouvant, mais elle comptait bien parvenir à l'impossible. La demoiselle vit Ace répondre aux provocations d'Akainu. Allait-elle le sauver ? Elle douta de son but, lorsqu'elle remarqua Luffy à terre, l'amiral commandant en chef prêt à le tuer. Ace prit de court, se plaça rapidement entre son petit frère et Akainu. L'attaque de l'amiral se rapprochait de plus en plus d'Ace. Les larmes d'Emma perlèrent dans le vent. Elle assistait à la pire scène du manga, mais c'était de justesse qu'elle poussa fortement le brun vers le sol. Akainu dévia son poing de lave, épargnant la vie de la jeune femme et de Luffy. Son attaque entra en contact avec le sol, provoquant une explosion à juste dix centimètres de la demoiselle. Le souffle de l'explosion expulsa agressivement Emma. Elle roula sur elle-même au moins trois fois, la couvrant de plaies et de contusions. Son élastique succombât l'intensité de l'épreuve, laissant ses long cheveux roux en pagaille. Sa poitrine se soulevait anormalement vite entre chaque respiration. D'autant qu'elle resta allongée. Mais ce n'était pas urgent. Elle avait sauvé Ace. Emma se mit à rire quand une souffrance naquit proche de ses côtes elle se mit à gémir.

-Ça va ? Paniqua Ace en venant l'aider avec Luffy.

-O-ou-i. Ricana-t-elle soulagée de le voir bien portant.

-J'ai un doute... Fit-il perplexe.

-EH ! Mais je te connais. Réalisa le petit frère d'Ace. Tu étais sur l'archipel Sabaody, à la salle de vente d'humains.

-C-c'est moi ! S'exclama la rouquine entre deux souffles de douleurs.

-On file d'ici. Ordonna Ace en prenant la jeune femme dans ses bras.

-Ce n'est pas fini. Hurla une voix dure.

Sakazuki revint à la charge. Il n'abandonnait donc jamais, se demandèrent les trois fuyards. Il se positionna en sorte de relancer une nouvelle attaque, surement plus puissante que la précédente. Ace esquiva sans attendre, tenant fermement Emma contre son torse. La demoiselle était crispée au cou de son sauveur, mais sourit à cette incroyable chance. Quand elle ressenti une gêne lui brûlant sa peau. Cette chaleur provenait de l'intérieur de son haut turquoise, elle chopa un long fil pendu autour de son cou. Elle tira dessus et en sortit la clé étoile. Elle se rappela que la veille, dés que Trafalgar avait loué une chambre d'hôtel, elle avait traficoté l'objet pour en faire un pendentif. Ainsi, elle avait la clé à l'œil, et cachait son existence. Enfin, jusqu'à maintenant, car le second capitaine de la flotte de Barbe Blanche, vit la clé étoile émanant une étrange aura. Il écarquilla ses yeux marrons, toisant Emma.

-Tu es une Gardienne ? Questionna-t-il secoué.

-Une quoi ?

Ace ne put lui répondre. Akainu continua à les harceler avec une vague volcanique. Cette fois-ci, il était improbable d'éviter l'attaque. Ace lança Emma à deux pas de Luffy. Le chapeau de paille fit bouclier en se mettant devant la jeune femme. Elle rampa pour vérifier que son sauveur était indemne. C'était avec effroi, qu'elle découvrit le poing de l'amiral dans la poitrine d'Ace. Le sang coulait à flot. Il tombait petit à petit les genoux sur les pavés grisâtre. Luffy amortit la chute de son grand frère en le prenant dans ses bras. La respiration d'Ace devint légère. Il laissa un message à l'égard de ses compagnons pirates, à son «père» et à Luffy. Lentement, il perdit la vie, le sourire aux lèvres.

Emma se releva de la manière la moins douloureuse pour son corps. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire. Ce n'était pas possible. Elle l'avait pourtant sauvé. Il y avait quelques minutes, elle avait secourut Ace. Elle y était arrivée... et là... le destin avait rattrapé le jeune brun. Aucune larme s'écoulait de ses yeux. Comment pouvait-elle pleurer en ayant cette haine enfermée ? La demoiselle surmonta ses blessures en se ruant sur Sakazuki. Luffy était hors combat, le choc de la mort de son grand frère l'avait psychologiquement perturbé. L'amiral devait être puni pour ce crime, tempêta la jeune femme. Elle prit une arme pointu trainant sur son chemin et sauta sur Akainu. Celui-ci riposta en la cognant sans retenue, l'éjectant furieusement vers le sol. Tous ses os se brisaient un à un. Cette torture ne la stoppera pas, fulmina-t-elle intérieurement. Elle alla au delà de cet enfer, menaçant Akainu en pointant son arme vers lui. Il portait peu d'attention à Emma. Elle n'était qu'un insecte face à sa force. Mais en distinguant la clé étoile sur la demoiselle, son attitude se transforma.

-Tu es une Gardienne ? Dit-il effaré.

-Q-qu'est... c-ce que c'e-est ? Redemanda-t-elle la bouche en sang et les membres tremblant.

-Joins-toi à la marine. Nous te protègerons ! Insista Sakazuki en proposant sa main à Emma.

La jeune femme rit nerveusement. Non, mais il blaguait ? Il avait manqué de la tuer à plusieurs reprises, et là il offrit sa protection par la suite ? C'était quoi qui ne tournait pas rond chez cet amiral ?

Elle tenta de fuir lorsque le sol se craquela dans tous les sens. Elle fut séparée de Sakazuki. Sauf que les morceaux de terre essayèrent de l'engloutir. Elle agrippa tant bien que mal à des jointures. Ses mains glissaient du à la transpiration de panique. La demoiselle s'en fit saigner les ongles et les doigts. Quand un bout de béton se souleva sous ses pieds. Elle était quand même prise au piège, un mur de pavé l'empêchait de partir. Emma opta pour se réfugier vers les hauteurs. Elle se tourna, encerclée par la clique de Barbe Noire.

-Héhéhé ! Bonjour jeune demoiselle ! Ricana Barbe Noire.

-Laissez moi partir... Était-elle apeurée en se plaquant contre le mur.

-C'est de cette façon que tu me remercie ? S'indigna le pirate.

-Je ne vous dois rien ! Se défendit Emma inquiète.

-Oh que si ! Tu me dois ton univers. Sans moi, tu ne serais jamais venue accomplir le chaos. Avoua-t-il en écartant les bras tel un apôtre. Ouvre les portes de l'Apocalypse des Sept Étoiles !

Ce mec était cinglé, constata la demoiselle. Entre l'amiral psychopathe et le pirate fou, elle était servie. Barbe Noire s'avança vers elle d'un pas hostile. Elle avait mal partout, et n'avait aucun point de fuite. Était-ce la fin de son aventure ? Elle ferma les yeux pour ne pas subir visuellement sa capture.

-Petite, viens ! Pressa une voix d'homme.

Elle ouvrit ses paupières et vit Marco. L'homme phœnix. Il était en semi transformation face à la jeune femme. Elle ne fit pas de manière. Elle se jeta à son cou. A peine accrochée à lui, Marco fila dans les airs tandis que Marshall D. Teach actionna son akuma no mi du néant. L'homme phœnix distança de justesse le trou noir, sécurisant Emma du danger. Elle soupira apaisée d'être sortie vivante de Marine Ford. La vitesse de Marco ralentit, la demoiselle s'aperçut qu'ils étaient au-dessus du Jolly Roger. Autant dire que la jeune femme n'était pas ravie de revoir le navire. Elle imaginait déjà les remontrances du chirurgien, et sa tendresse légendaire n'améliorerait pas leur relation. Marco déposa doucement Emma sur le pont. Trafalgar dévisageait la rouquine. Elle était couverte de plaies et de bleus. Elle était marquée de tâches rouge pratiquement sur tout le corps (il préféra ne pas savoir s'il s'agissait du sien ou non). Ses habits étaient en lambeaux (encore). Elle donnait l'impression d'extrêmement souffrir (ce n'était pas son problème). Mais ce qui excéda le jeune homme était l'hésitation dont elle faisait preuve à revenir dans le navire.

-Dépêche-toi. On est pas sorti d'affaire.

Emma s'exécuta, évitant tout contact visuel avec le brun. Elle le frôla involontairement. Celui-ci empoigna sévèrement le bras de la demoiselle.

-Dés que j'aurais fini de m'occuper des blessés, je m'entretiendrais avec toi.

-Tu me fais mal. Se plaignit-elle en rejetant son amertume.

-Tu n'avais qu'à te tenir à ta place.

Il relâcha la pression, puis s'engouffra dans les couloirs sombre du sous-marin.

[…]

Boa Hancock avait fait halte sur le bateau des Heart. Elle prit des nouvelles sur l'état de santé de Luffy. Trafalgar répondit honnêtement aux questions. Jinbei rejoignit le pont pour suivre l'actualité, malgré ses blessures.

Dans l'ombre, Emma pénétra dans la pièce où Luffy fut opéré. Un masque à oxygène lui permettait de recevoir de l'air pur, des transfusions lui a été faite à divers endroit pour soulager la douleur, et certainement des nutriments indispensable à sa survie. Elle remarqua le nodachi de Trafalgar, planté à côté du chapeau de paille comme s'il le surveillait. La demoiselle fit pareil, en s'installant sur une chaise qu'elle traina proche du lit. Depuis sa sortie de la salle d'opération, elle s'épargna de croiser le chirurgien. Elle n'était pas particulièrement pressée d'avoir ce tête à tête. Tout comme elle n'avait pas été soignée, ni changée de vêtements.

-Je suis désolée Luffy. Je voulais vraiment sauver Ace. J'ai vraiment cru que j'étais là pour l'aider.

Des gouttelettes d'eau tombèrent sur les cuisses de la jeune femme, continuant ses explications à un Luffy inconscient.

-Mais en vérité, je ne suis qu'un boulet. Un boulet manipulé depuis le début par Barbe Noire. Et à cause de ça, je me suis faite de faux espoirs...

L'intensité de sa tristesse se saisit d'elle, laissant les larmes coulaient à flot.

-Je suis vraiment stupide d'avoir cru changer le destin. Tout comme avoir risqué la vie des Heart. Tout comme... Elle marqua une pause, ressentant le déchirement dans sa poitrine à ce souvenir douloureux, ... n'avoir pas pu soulager le chagrin de ma sœur jumelle. Mais ne t'inquiète pas Luffy. Tu n'es pas seul. Il y aura toujours tes compagnons derrière toi. Il y aura toujours... cette vive sensation d'épanouissement qui te permettra de surmonter les obstacles, sans pour autant oublier la douleur.

Trafalgar resta discret à l'entrée de la pièce. Il avait eut la ferme intention de recadrer la demoiselle, et de la virer du navire. Il ne prit pas pitié d'elle, il n'allait pas non plus effacer ses actes dangereux, mais il comprit qu'elle était perdue. De la même façon qu'il l'avait été. «Cette vive sensation d'épanouissement», pensa-t-il. Faillait-il que ce ne soit pas un leurre. Il la zieuta de haut en bas, elle était remplie d'ecchymoses. Il se racla la gorge, avertissant sa présence. Emma tourna au trois quart sa tête, suffisant pour reconnaître le brun.

-Viens avec moi. Ordonna le capitaine des Heart en se faufilant dans la salle d'à côté.

La jeune femme obéit sans rien dire. Elle referma la porte, en suivant les commandes gestuelles du jeune homme. Elle s'assit sur un lit d'hospitalisation, tandis que le médecin farfouillait dans les placards. Il étala sur la paillasse une ribambelle de produits et d'instruments. Emma se raidit légèrement à la vue des outils. Trafalgar prit un tabouret roulant, pile poil à la hauteur de la demoiselle et se mit devant elle, en imbibant un désinfectant sur du coton qu'il accrocha à une pince. Le brun déposa tendrement le nuage blanc sur une plaie au visage de la rouquine. Celle-ci déglutit bruyamment.

-N'aie pas peur, je vais pas te manger. Rétorqua-t-il concentré sur ses gestes.

-Je n'ai pas peur ! S'exclama Emma tendue.

Un silence plana entre le médecin et sa patiente. Le chirurgien essayait de garder son attention sur les blessures. Il ne parvint pas à trouver des mots calme pour s'expliquer avec la demoiselle.

-Vas-y. Ne t'en fais pas, je survivrais à tes paroles crues. Révéla-t-elle.

-Je penche la balance pour savoir si je te garde dans l'équipage ou non. Sortit-il sans compassion. J'ai beau faire ce que je peux, mais je n'arrive pas équilibrer tes qualités avec tes défauts. Tu as mis en périls mon bateau, mon équipage, défié mon autorité, pris des décisions manquant de te tuer... N'as-tu donc aucun respect pour ta vie ? S'énerva le jeune homme en balançant la pince métallique dans un plateau.

-Si.

-Et tu n'es même pas honnête avec toi-même. Dit-il déconcerté. Tu es partie en ne pensant pas revenir vivante ! Je te signale que ce n'est pas un jeu. Si je n'avais pas supplié Marco de retourner te récupérer, qu'aurait fait Barbe Noire de toi ?

Il continua les soins sur Emma. Elle se tint muette.

-Tu as accepté de venir avec moi dans l'ultime conviction de sauver Ace. Tout ça n'a été qu'une obligation à tes yeux. Et je n'ai pas besoin de personne qui ne me seront jamais fidèle. Ma décision est prise. Boa Hancock a soumis d'amener Luffy sur Amazon Lily, nous sommes en route vers l'île. Dés lors notre arrivée, tu restera sur l'île des femmes et tu te débrouillera pour la suite.

Ceci dit, Trafalgar ayant terminé, quitta Emma. Le pire, c'était qu'il avait raison. Son comportement était justifié et la jeune femme admit ses reproches. L'aventure se finissait d'ici peu, et elle n'avait aucun moyen de revenir dans son monde. Elle prit la clé dans sa main et l'observa. Que savaient Ace, Akainu et Barbe Noire sur cet objet ? L'apocalypse des Sept Étoiles ? Gardienne ? Tant de questions sans réponses.

* * *

NON, je n'irais pas faire de harakiri !

Mais ne partez pas pour autant... Je suis vraiment désolée, je dois être l'auteur la plus horrible du site. Donner un brin d'espoir sur la survie d'Ace pour au final le tuer de la même manière que dans le manga... Quelles ont-été vos réactions sur cet instant ? N'hésitez pas à me faire part de toutes vos sensations/émotions.

Que pensez-vous du rôle qu'implique Emma à être une Gardienne ? Selon vous qu'est ce que c'est ?  
Comme vous l'auriez compris, le méchant de l'histoire est Barbe Noire. Et oui, c'est lui qu'elle a bousculé dans le prologue et qui lui a laissé la clé.

Croyez-vous qu'Emma pourrait rejoindre la Marine pour demander protection ? La décision de Trafalgar est-elle juste selon vous ? Et ses justifications ? Que va-t-il se passer par la suite ? Vraiment, je vous donne carte blanche sur vos impressions. Grâce à ce chapitre, j'ouvre tellement de possibilité~ et je suis émoustillée par ce que vous pouvez me proposer. Rien de tel que de super lecteurs pour vous inspirer !

N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, cela nous rend tellement heureux ! :D


	9. L'Ultime décision

Konnichiwa mina-san ! Genki desu ka ? Watashi ka ? Byôki desu ;; (traduction : Bonjour tout le monde ! Ca va ? Moi ? Je suis malade ;;)

Ne vous inquiétez pas, je révise un peu de japonais basique, car j'ai pas mal perdu de mots. =)  
Bref, soyez rassurés je ne laisse pas tomber la fanfiction, mais en ayant été malade comme pas possible, je n'ai pas eu de courage d'aller sur l'ordinateur. (Je me remets seulement maintenant) Depuis le dernier chapitre, je n'ai rien avancé ! Heureusement que j'ai prévu certaines éventualités de non motivation.

Il y a aussi que... dans 2 semaines je déménages. J'ai enfin trouvé mon bonheur dans les près (ou pas). Donc pour vous laisser sur une note moins triste, je poste ce chapitre, mais ça sera le dernier avant le déménagement. Du coup, attendez-vous à une longue attente.

Je remercie encore et pour l'éternité les personnes ayant posté des reviews, ça m'aide beaucoup et me motive. Votre avis compte beaucoup à mes yeux ! Merci à ceux qui follow et qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris, ça me motive énormément de voir que mes écrits sont appréciés. Et je remercie aussi les anonymes, même si vous ne vous montrez pas, vous êtes là.

Allez ! Je réponds aux commentaires.

**_Neiflheim :_** Oh, la vache ! O.O [esquive un maximum les objets] AHAH ! J'ai survéc... [se prends le piano]  
Malheureusement ce n'est pas possible de le ressuciter. Je savais que j'allais me faire des ennemis ! xD Mais peut-être qu'on le reverra. Comment ? Ca j'en sais strictement rien, mais vu que j'aime beaucoup Ace (et toi aussi apparemment xD), je trouverais un clin d'oeil.

Non, c'est sur que le mot apocalypse n'annonce rien de bon. Mais tout est là ! L'histoire s'enclenche pour de bon. Je peux pas trop répondre à tes questions, mais c'est de bonnes questions ! Mais me connaissant, ça va être un truc de géant. =)

**_Shamliu :_** Salut !  
Merci beaucoup. Ça me fait plaisir que tu apprécies ma fanfiction. =) Je suis contente aussi que Emma soit un bon personnage, c'est une de mes plus grande peur. Elle est pas facile à suivre, et je pense que ce chapitre va en faire un bon exemple.  
J'avoue qu'avec du recul, j'aurais peut-être du me taire sur Barbe Noire. Mais en sachant qu'il va réapparaitre dans un très long moment, je craignais que les lecteurs se demandent s'il y avait un véritable méchant dans l'histoire, et si il provenait de One Piece. Que le temps soit long. Pour Ace, j'y ai réfléchis longuement, et après réflexions, il n'est pas le personnage central ( et ce n'est pas lui que Emma doit aider ). Je n'y voyais aucune utilité à le sauver et comme Oda l'a si bien dit, sans la mort de Ace, Luffy n'aurait jamais évolué, et justement je voulais qu'il y est ce changement. Mais peut-être qu'il y aura des clins d'oeil à sa mémoire. ;)

Ouf ! Tu as le don de me rassurer ! xD C'est aussi un de mes peurs que Trafalgar fasse OOC. C'est pas un perso facile, il est pas méchant, mais nuancer deux comportements opposés ( froid, mais assez bienveillant au final) c'est du sport. Par contre, tu as bien fait de faire la remarque pour le Jolly Roger. Tu as raison. Le nom de son navire est le Sub Nautilus. Je vais faire plus attention maintenant, et changer ça dans le chapitre précédent. Merci beaucoup !

J'espère te revoir bientôt ! ^^

_**DonnySean :**_ Bonjour ! C'est très gentil de m'avoir laissé un commentaire. Ce n'est pas grave si tu n'as pas grand chose à dire, ton petit message m'a fortement fait plaisir. Au final, je me rends compte que Emma est assez apprécié, j'espère que ça le restera par la suite. ^^  
Je te souhaite une bonne lecture. =)

_**Marie1224 :**_ Je vais encore me répéter, mais... merci beaucoup. Ça me fait grandement chaud au cœur. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour rester dans cet esprit afin de te satisfaire pour les prochains chapitres. Même si je redoute le chapitre 9 et 10 ! xD  
J'espère que tu va tout autant aimer cette suite.

_**Camille :** _Coucou ! =)  
Merci pour cet encouragement qui me requinque ! Voici la suite. Bonne lecture. =)

Très bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

**L'Ultime décision.**

Amazon Lily, une île peuplée que de femmes. Cela ne dérangea en rien Emma, se sentant plus à son aise que dans un sous-marin dirigé par un tyran : Trafalgar Law. Elle était de mauvaise foi, souffla-t-elle contre elle-même. Puis elle n'avait pas non plus réclamée le droit à la deuxième chance. Enfin vu l'énervement du brun, il valait mieux se plier à ses consignes.

Les amazones préparèrent un bain chaud pour la jeune femme, sous l'ordre de Boa Hancock. C'était l'avantage d'être sous la protection d'une impératrice et corsaire. Finalement, l'ultimatum du chirurgien était un bonus pour la rouquine. Les femmes permirent à la demoiselle d'entrer dans la salle de bain à ciel ouvert. C'était magique ! L'eau fumait, formant des nappes de brumes. Emma retira la serviette de bain, qu'elle déposa à terre, avant de se fondre dans la «piscine». Son corps endolorie la remercia de cette tendre attention, en se décontractant au contact de la douce chaleur. Margaret laissa des habits sur une chaise, prévenant Emma qu'ils étaient à sa disposition, sur commande et choix de l'impératrice serpent. Être une femme c'était cool, s'amusa la jeune femme.

Elle constata le triste état de son physique, bombardé de contusions. Elle ne se commenta pas l'horreur au niveau de ses côtes. La demoiselle ne voulu pas en voir plus, elle se savonna, se rinça, resta des petites secondes pour se désaltérer, et sortit de l'eau en se couvrant les parties intimes en enroulant la serviette autour de sa poitrine. Elle vérifia les habits donné par Hancock. La rouquine hésita à porter de tels vêtements. C'était loin de lui convenir. Mais à première vue, elle n'avait pas le choix.

Non loin du palais, les Heart eurent un accès temporaire à l'île. Ils avaient construit un camps proche de la mer. C'était l'acharnement pour calmer un Luffy fou de peine. L'équipage de Trafalgar essaya de raisonner le chapeau de paille, mais c'était difficile. Jinbei se renseigna quant aux blessures de Luffy. Le chirurgien fut sincère dans ses réponses. La mort attendait Luffy si celui-ci n'acceptait pas le décès d'Ace. L'homme-poisson décida de prendre les choses en main. Il avertit le jeune homme qu'il s'occupait du chapeau de paille. De là, Trafalgar se retrouva seul avec son équipage sur la crique. Ses compagnons rêvaient de la chance de cette île. Que des femmes, bavèrent Penguin, Shachi, ainsi que Bepo qui demanda s'il y avait des oursettes chez les Kujas. Soudain, de derrière le mur de draps à l'emblème des pirates amazones, apparut Emma. Elle fit l'effet d'une explosion chez les Heart. Elle était vêtu d'un haut bikini marron clair paré d'or aux bretelles, avec un voile transparent accroché sur ses épaules, d'un mini short noir, et de bottes marron et or. Ses cheveux roux étaient détachés. Ils étaient légèrement ondulés et lui arrivé en bas du dos. Autour de son cou se trouvait la fameuse clé étoile. Ils bloquèrent un instant sur la jeune femme, visiblement gênée par cette tenue, mais essayant aussi de masquer ses bleus.

-Je voulais savoir comment vous alliez. Fit-elle en retrait.

-On va bien ! Répondirent-ils en saignant du nez.

-Vraiment ? Sourit la demoiselle en voyant la réaction des hommes.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Envoya sèchement Trafalgar.

-Il y a une réunion sérieuse au palais. Je ne voulais pas m'immiscer dans leurs affaires.

Emma se mordit les lèvres. Il y avait une tension palpable entre eux. Le jeune homme n'avait pas exclu dés leur arrivée sur Amazon Lily, qu'elle pouvait venir les voir. Juste qu'elle ne faisait plus parti de l'équipage. Au moins, il avait été clair sur ce sujet.

-Nous partons demain. La coupa-t-il dans ses pensées. J'espère que tu ne leur en fera pas voir autant que moi. Sinon tu te risque de te faire virer de l'île.

Il afficha un sourire perfide. La jeune femme se froissa à cette pique. Elle changea de conversation en remarquant le chapeau de Luffy dans les mains du brun.

-Comment va Luffy?

-Et pourquoi tu me demandes pas comment je vais ? Balança-t-il détendu. J'ai du renvoyé un membre de mon navire, c'est dur à supporter. En rajouta le jeune homme, voulant s'amuser avec les sentiments de la rouquine.

Puisque monsieur Trafalgar se montrait désagréable, la demoiselle se passa de sa compagnie en venant vers Shachi et Penguin. Les deux jeunes hommes se concentraient à un combat de monstres marins via des jumelles. Quand Rayleigh escalada les rochers de la crique, tout mouillé. Pour un homme de son âge, il était bien conservé commenta Emma en étant perplexe devant l'ancien pirate. Le vieil homme reconnut Trafalgar, et fut ravie de voir la demoiselle. Il posa une main attendrissante sur sa tête, sentant une certaine hostilité entre le chirurgien et elle. Au fond, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce choix venant de la demoiselle. D'ailleurs, il s'intéressa d'avantage à la personnalité d'Emma. Il l'aurait vu plus s'aventurer avec Luffy pour sa simplicité d'esprit et sa capacité à attirer les ennuis facilement. Sa seconde alternative était Eustass Kidd, un capitaine sans foi ni loi, la projetant dans un monde d'illusion et sanguinolent. Jamais il n'aurait conçut à la possibilité d'alliance entre un capitaine fourbe, ne mâchant pas ses mots, et la jeune femme. C'était judicieux et à la fois instable. Il s'excusa d'avance, et prit Emma pour s'entretenir avec elle. Éloignés du camps, il commença son investigation.

-Comment vas tu jeune fille ? Demanda Rayleigh en comptant le nombre d'ecchymose visible.

-Qu'est ce que ça signifie que je sois une Gardienne ? C'est quoi l'Apocalypse des Sept Étoiles ? Pourquoi Barbe Noire m'a fait venir ici ? Déblatéra-t-elle sans aucune chance de défense pour l'ancien pirate.

-Calme toi. Dit-il sereinement.

-V-vous saviez que je venais d'un autre monde ! Vous savez quelque chose sur cette clé ! Qu'est ce que je fous dans cette foire ? En plus de tout ça, j'ai du... J'ai du subir la mort d'Ace. Endurer la vie en communauté avec le Chirurgien de la Mort, une torture ! Je veux rentrer chez moi... reprendre une vie normale. Manger gras, salé et sucré ! Sortir avec mes amis jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Profiter de ma famille... hurla-t-elle pleine de rancune en tapant sur le vieil homme.

Tel un grand-père, il étreint Emma contre lui. La jeune femme pleura. Depuis qu'elle était dans One Piece, elle retenait toute sa peur. En vérité, elle était terrorisée. Si ça avait été dans d'autres conditions, la demoiselle aurait apprécié ce voyage.

-Je ne peux pas pour l'instant te dévoiler quoi que ce soit. Il est trop tôt. C'est une réponse amer, je comprends. Mais jeune fille, tu dois avant tout chercher ta voie. Pourquoi as-tu suivit Trafalgar Law?

-Parce qu'il m'a mis une condition. Je devais rejoindre son bateau pour qu'il m'aide à sauver Ace. Mais il n'a rien fait. Il attendait le moment propice...

-En es-tu sûre ? Tu pouvais refuser. Il y avait pleins d'autres chemins à emprunter. Raisonna Rayleigh en la reculant pour voir son visage.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai sauté sur cette occasion. Peut-être parce que son offre allait dans mon sens. Réalisa Emma perdue dans ses pensées.

-Réfléchis bien. Si je te demande : Pourquoi aurais-tu suivis Luffy ? Tu me réponds...?

-Parce qu'il est drôle et qu'on s'amuse avec les Mugiwara. Trancha-t-elle sans une once d'hésitation.

-Et Kidd ? Continua-t-il.

-Il est fort. Il a du charisme malgré son air féroce.

-Trafalgar ?

Elle réfléchit à une raison valable. La demoiselle s'avoua la réalité.

-Je ne sais pas.

-Tu veux être dans les Heart ? Questionna le «Roi des Ténèbres».

-Oui !

-Alors va vite sauter dans leur navire, et la prochaine fois qu'on se verra, donne-moi le motif qui te pousse à être avec Trafalgar Law ! Sourit Rayleigh motivant Emma.

La jeune femme s'empressa de regagner le Sub Nautilus sans demander son reste au vieil homme. Il était fière d'avoir pu servir la demoiselle. Il jouait, après tout, le rôle de son guide. Il du, à son époque, éprouver la même épreuve que l'équipage des Heart: Voyager avec un Gardien.

Emma courrait aussi vite qu'elle pouvait. Ses côtes lui faisaient terriblement mal. Elle avait l'impression de passer son temps à rattraper ses erreurs dans la douleur. Heureusement pour elle, la crique n'était pas loin. Elle souleva les draps pour se montrer, mais il n'y avait plus personne. Juste le chapeau de paille de Luffy posé sur un rocher. Elle se précipita au bord de la falaise, découvrant la navire prêt à partir. Il commença même sa route, avec quelques hommes sur le pont, ainsi que Trafalgar. Son cœur se serra à leur départ. Elle regretta toutes les horreurs qu'elle avait fait subir au jeune homme. La jeune femme ne voulait pas cesser cette aventure avec eux.

-Je suis désolée, mais je veux vraiment être encore avec vous ! Cria-t-elle à l'égard des Heart.

Le capitaine et l'équipage entendirent ses vœux. Le brun conseilla à ses membres de ne pas prêter attention à la rouquine. Penguin fixa le haut de la crique, triste de voir la silhouette de la demoiselle s'éloigner. Sauf qu'il aperçut qu'Emma reculait, puis soudain sauta de la falaise.

-Cap'taine ! Avertit-il en pointant l'index sur la jeune femme en chute libre.

Le chirurgien se tourna et vit avec effroi la rouquine dans le vide. Celui-ci prit une barrique vide, l'envoya dans les airs au dessus de lui en murmurant «room shamble». Par magie, Emma apparut à la place de la barrique, tombant dans les bras de Trafalgar.

-Comment je suis...? Était-elle chamboulée.

-Il va falloir penser à consulter. Tes tendances suicidaires m'inquiètent...

-Oh, j'ai déjà essayer, mais mon psy a commencé à aller voir un psy. Ironisa Emma en riant.

-«Je veux vraiment être encore avec vous», un mensonge ? Se méfia le brun.

-Non. Je suis prête à me soumettre à tes ordres. […] Bien que je ne garantis rien...

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase que le chirurgien la lâcha sans remords sur le sol. Celui-ci allant dans le sous-marin sans se soucier d'Emma. Peu importe, Shachi, Penguin et Bepo explosèrent de joie, en se ruant sur la jeune femme.

* * *

Un petit chapitre transitoire avant d'entamer les choses sérieuses.

Pendant que j'y pense, est ce que vous aimeriez, un jour, avoir un flash back rapide sur l'équipage de Gol D. Roger ? Il n'est pas prévu au programme, mais maintenant en sachant qu'il a eu aussi un Gardien, est ce que ça vous plairez ? Ça me vient juste à l'instant, et je pourrais y travailler un petit quelque chose en rapport avec l'histoire. Puis, vous n'êtes pas près de vous débarrasser de Rayleigh. xD

J'attends avec impatience vos impressions sur ce petit chapitre. Trouvez-vous que les sentiments d'Emma sont compliqués ? Est-ce que vous trouvez étrange qu'elle ne sache pas pourquoi elle a suivit Trafalgar ? Bref, dites tout ce qui vous passe par la tête.

Voilà. On se retrouve pour le chapitre 9 dans un long moment. Je ne vous fixe pas de date, ni de semaine, car je n'ai pas la moindre idée de quand j'aurais à nouveau internet quand j'aurais déménagée.

Merci à tout ceux qui lisent et passent par ici. Je vous dis à très bientôt dans mon nouveau logement ! =)


	10. Bienvenue dans les Heart Pirates

Hello les amis ! Me voici de retour (pas pour jouer un mauvais tour) dans un tout nouveau appartement... en bordel. xD  
Donc ça y est. Je suis enfin dans mon nouveau nid douillet. Et avec chance, internet est vite revenu. Je pense que le dieu de One Piece a entendu vos prières.

Pendant ce laps de temps, je me suis rappelée d'une anecdote sur One Piece. J'en ai même rit, seule dans mon coin. C'est surtout qu'avec du recul, il y a vraiment que les gens pas intelligent qui ne change pas d'avis. Je suis heureuse de ne pas en faire partis. :)  
Au début, je vous avoue que je détestais One Piece. Je n'aimais vraiment pas ce manga, malgré que j'avais essayé de le lire. Je n'avais pas du tout accroché à cause des dessins qui ressemblaient énormément à RAVE (Groove Adventure Rave de Hiro Mashima, aussi dessinateur de Fairy Tail). Du coup je n'avais pas apprécié One Piece à cause de ça.

Quand je me vois maintenant, je suis totalement fan ! xD Je n'aurais jamais imaginé en écrire une fanfiction qui fonctionne plutôt bien. Aujourd'hui, je ne regrette rien et je suis fière de cette histoire dans laquelle j'y mets toutes mes idées farfelues, mais aussi mon cœur.

Mais sans vous, elle ne fonctionnerai pas du tout. Je remercie profondément mes revieweurs qui m'aident à me sentir plus à l'aise à chaque chapitre, qui m'aident dans de nouvelles idées, et de leur sincérité critique. **32 reviews; 21 favoris; 27 follows et 3,157 vues** depuis le début. Merci à vous tous !

_**Shamliu :**_ Ouuuh ! C'est loin d'être à cette relation. D'ailleurs, je sais même pas encore s'il y aura plus d'affinités. ^^

J'essaie de garder des mystères tout au long de l'histoire, même si j'ai aussi tendance à trop en rajouter. Mais je te rassure, je compte bien répondre à vos questions. D'ailleurs, j'espère qu'un petit bout de ce chapitre y répondra légèrement un peu. (Oui, je suis sadique et j'aime ça, désolée. xD)

Ma plus grande peur est qu'Emma soit trop compliquée à comprendre. Mais quand tu me dis qu'on peut s'identifier à elle et que ses sentiments sont réaliste me rassure. C'est un personnage créée de toute pièce et il n'est pas facile de garder les mêmes bases tout au long, surtout quand on ne s'inspire pas de soi (sauf pour l'âge, c'est tout...).

Il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre, mais j'espère qu'il te plaira tout autant que les autres. =)

_**Neiflheim : **_Vive les femmes, alors ! xD

Après, il n'y a pas que l'instinct. Sur cette idée, je pense qu'on serait tou(te)s pareil. Je n'en dis pas plus, car j'exposerai cette raison plus loin dans l'histoire. J'attends de voir ce que tu en pensera. =3

Non, pas Shanks. Je vois mal intégrer un personnage de One Piece en tant que Gardien. Ça serait rajouter une histoire dans une histoire (qui ne m'appartient pas), et à mes yeux ça n'aurait pas de logique. D'autant plus que quand on est Gardien, on le reste. Mais ça aurait pu être intéressant.  
Pas de soucis pour les flash-back. Je ne sais pas à quel moment, mais vous allez certainement en lire un pavé !

Tu sais quoi ? Je n'avais même pas réalisé que ça pouvait rappeler ce moment. xD  
Mais je suis contente que ça t'ai rappelé cet instant. Car c'est tout de même un très beau moment entre Luffy, l'équipage et Ussop, je trouve.

_**DonnySean :**_ Yeah! Je suis heureuse de te revoir. =)

Que Law va détruire Emma ? Il va bien se servir d'elle. Mais, il ne va peut-être pas en arriver là. Après, tout peu changer. J'avoue que parfois, j'ai tendance à modifier ce que j'ai en tête.  
Tu es la deuxième personne me faire la remarque. xD Je ne sais pas vraiment s'il y aura de l'amour entre eux. C'est un sentiment assez complexe, et le retranscrire sur Law... serai un défi énorme.

Comme je l'ai dit un plus haut, je suis angoissée à l'idée qu'Emma ne soit pas facile à comprendre, car c'est un personnage que j'ai imaginé de fond en comble, mis à part l'âge. Et toujours respecter un caractère bien trempé, tout en étant réservé sur certaines choses sans pour autant jouer un rôle n'est pas facile. (si tu as compris cette phrase, je t'applaudis. xD)

Merci à toi. Et je te souhaite un très bon chapitre. =)

_** Raineloup : **_Les cartons ne sont pas encore tous déballés mais me revoilà. =)

Je n'avais pas pensé à intégrer l'histoire des 100 cœurs et son grade en tant que Shichibukai. Je me disais qu'Emma passerai seulement quelques mois dans le navire, mais au final ton commentaire a été très constructif. J'espère te surprendre pour ces deux rappels. Mais déjà, je croise les doigts pour que ce chapitre te plaise encore, pendant que tu dégustera ton champagne! xD

Très Bonne Lecture à tous ~ ! =)

* * *

**Bienvenue dans les Heart Pirates.**

Emma était chaudement lovée sous sa couette. Elle sentit une légère brise lui caresser le visage. Elle grogna en s'enfonçant plus profondément dans sa couverture, car la petite brise était un peu fraiche. Elle était détendue. Il y avait tellement longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas reposée ainsi. La jeune femme entre-ouvrit ses paupières. Le reflet de la lumière dans sa chambre était bleu, donnant une impression de magie et de mystère. Elle s'installa sur le ventre et contempla l'océan par derrière la fenêtre du sous-marin. Toutes sortes de poissons et crustacés bizarroïdes nageaient dans les eaux. Elle admira la beauté du spectacle silencieusement, se disant qu'elle pourrait même rester dans le lit toute la journée. Flemmarder, en voilà une bonne chose, se dit-elle en se rendormant peu à peu. C'était avec le sourire qu'elle repartit dans les bras de Morphée, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit en fracas, mettant la demoiselle sur ses gongs. Elle sursauta sur le matelas, prête à se défendre avec ses poings endormis.

-Qui va là ? Demanda-t-elle dans un semi-sommeil.

-Mince, elle est réveillée. Chuchota Shachi étonné.

-Et toi ça te surprend ? Tu as vu comment tu as ouvert la porte ? Fit remarquer Penguin désespéré par son compagnon.

-Penguin ? Shachi ? Les reconnu-t-elle par leur voix. Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

Les deux jeunes hommes se lancèrent un regard complice en souriant. Ils se jetèrent sur le lit, sautant sur la jeune femme complètement réveillée.

-Qu'est ce qui vous prend ? Ne comprit-elle pas dans la panique.

-Bonjour Princesse. Dirent-ils en même temps heureux.

-P-princesse ?

-On a toujours voulu dire ça ! Avoua Shachi satisfait d'avoir accompli ce besoin, brandissant le poing de la victoire.

-Tu es la première fille de l'équipage, soit sûr d'être traité comme tel ! Rajouta Penguin en éjectant le jeune homme aux lunettes de soleil hors du lit.

Emma rit de bon cœur. Avec Penguin et Shachi, elle retrouvait la complicité entretenu avec sa sœur jumelle. Ça paraissait étrange de voir en deux personnes différentes, un fantôme. Ça ne l'attristait pas. Non, bien au contraire, elle voyait une chance de profiter d'Icia à travers ces zigotos.

Elle bondit sur le jeune homme à la casquette, espérant trouver une faille. Celui-ci sentit les chatouilles de la jeune femme, et se débattit de façon convulsif tellement qu'il se marrait sous les attaques de son adversaire. En voulant stopper ce supplice, il fit tomber Emma sur le matelas face à lui. Elle avait la respiration saccadée, mais quand il vit ses magnifique yeux émeraude, il perdit ses moyens. Elle avait ses long cheveux roux en pagaille, avec quelques mèches sur son visage, avec une expression amusé. Elle dessina un sourire malicieux sur ses lèvres, geste qui déstabilisa sa «proie», puis elle pointa son index vers le flan du brun. Par automatisme, il retint les bras de la jeune femme en hauteur. Seulement, Penguin n'avait pas calculé que le lit était d'une personne et demi, dans leur frénésie, ils avaient bien évidement bougés. Ils tombèrent tous les deux sur le sol. Emma allongée sur la moquette marron foncé, tandis qu'il était étendu sur elle, les mains sur la poitrine de la jeune femme. Ils se sentirent horriblement mal à l'aise à cet incident. Pendant ce temps Shachi qui avait été expulsé sans difficulté du lit et se remettait douloureusement de sa chute brutal de l'autre côté du mobilier. Le jeune homme aux lunettes s'agrippa au matelas pour s'aider à se relever.

Un bruit sourd les ramenèrent au malentendu. Penguin fit un mouvement de recul en levant ses mains et se mit debout. La demoiselle suivit Penguin en mettant une distance entre lui et elle, tout en plaquant ses bras sur ses seins en fixant son ami l'air gêné. Elle s'aperçut que ce moment avait à peine durer une demie minute, le temps à Shachi de rappliquer de sa chute en se vengeant de son ami. Elle sourit à cette dispute, mais son estomac avait décidé de protester contre la malnutrition qu'il subissait depuis trois jours. Ceci dit, le grondement ventral d'Emma avait cessé la querelle de Shachi et Penguin qui se plièrent de rire à ce son peu commun venant d'une fille. Compréhensible enfin de compte, ils guidèrent la jeune femme jusqu'à la cuisine. Ils rencontrèrent Trafalgar dans la pièce, se préparant une tasse de café. Emma évita le capitaine dans le contact, le visuel et le verbal. Bien sûr, le jeune homme comprit le malaise de sa nouvelle recrue et prit plaisir à jouer le chat.

-Je ne vais pas te manger. Rétorqua le chirurgien souriant.

-Non, c'est vrai. Admit la demoiselle, surprenant les présents dans la salle. Tu es du genre à me fracasser contre le sol ! Envoya-t-elle de manière caustique en repensant à sa bienvenue.

-Rancunière ? Chercha-t-il de façon narquoise la petite souris.

-Oui, et alors ?

-Ce n'est pas bon pour ton image.

-Pfff, ça ne serait pas pour la tienne que tu t'inquiète ?

Penguin et Shachi suivaient la conversion comparable à un match de tennis. Ils regardaient le renvoi de la balle entre Trafalgar et Emma. L'entente entre ces deux-là allait être longue.

-D'ailleurs j'y pense. Elle a rempli le questionnaire ? S'adressa le jeune homme à ses subordonnés, goûtant son café chaud.

-Ah. C'est ça qu'on a oublie. Réalisa Shachi en tapant son poing dans sa main.

-Je ne demande qu'à participer à ça.

Le chirurgien s'installa sur une chaise. Il buvait gorgé par gorgé son liquide noir, rendant la jeune femme nerveuse à l'idée de remplir une tonne de feuilles. Sous les signes d'ordres de son capitaine, elle du s'assoir en face de lui, pendant que Shachi partit chercher le soit-disant questionnaire et que Penguin lui réchauffait un bon petit plat.

En peu de temps, le châtain revint essoufflé avec un dossier en main et le déposa devant son chef. Penguin disposa une assiette à la place de la demoiselle avec tous les accompagnements adéquat pour faire un petit-déjeuné digne de ce nom. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes d'Emma de manger salé dés le matin, mais son estomac réclamait urgemment de la nourriture. Elle prit sa première fourchée que Trafalgar débuta sa série de questions.

-Prénom ?

-Emma.

-Nom ?

-J'hésite.

Le capitaine des Heart allait écrire les mots de la rouquine, au moment où son stylo se plaça sur le papier, celui releva la tête, en direction de la concernée, blasé de cette réplique.

-Tu te fiches de moi ? Agressa-t-il.

-Non ! Se défendit-elle la bouche pleine. Mes parents sont divorcés. Mais ils sont toujours ensemble, mais ils se sont pas remariés. J'ai normalement le nom de ma mère et de mon père !

-Je vois. Je peux mettre à «situation familiale» : Compliqué. Pas la peine d'en savoir plus. Se dictait-il à voix haute la réponse lentement, ainsi Emma pouvait enregistrer ses paroles.

-Hey ! Postillonna Emma les aliments qu'elle ingurgitait à grande vitesse sur la table.

Le chirurgien traça la trajectoire de la nourriture. Un bout de pomme terre avait failli atterrir sur son papier. Il fusilla la demoiselle du regard, lui sommant de manger proprement et de ne pas parsemer son dossier et la table d'horrible gouttelettes de salive mélangée de bouillie végétale. Les joues d'Emma rougirent de honte satisfaisant le brun d'un sourire discret.

-Donc le nom ? Reprit-il effaçant toute trace d'émotions.

-Kanz plus loin Akie.

-Kanz Akie ? Répéta le jeune homme incertain de l'honnêteté de la demoiselle.

Elle hocha la tête, confirmant les doutes de Trafalgar, et surtout pour ne pas mourir à cause d'un pauvre et malheureux postillon projeté à cent kilomètres par seconde en direction de l'investigateur.

-Sexe ?

Elle manqua de s'étouffer en avalant la fin du plat. Elle se rua sur le verre d'eau que Shachi lui servit paniqué, et Penguin lui tapotait dans le dos. Le brun resta neutre à la détresse de la rouquine. Elle réussit à survivre en avalant l'eau et la boulette d'aliment ensemble.

-C'est une blague ? Ne prit-elle pas un instant pour se remettre de l'effet qu'avait fait la question.

-On est jamais sûr. Expliqua le jeune homme.

-Les vêtements de Boa ne sont-ils pas assez explicite ? Lui demanda-t-elle en se montrant.

-Je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas allé vérifier. Trancha Trafalgar sur sa position.

-Ah, pourquoi ? Mes seins ne sont pas suffisant ? Lui fit remarquer la jeune femme à la limite de l'agacement.

-Ils sont peut-être faux. Renchérit Trafalgar.

Il voulait à tout prix avoir le dernier mot, même si la discutions en cours n'était pas d'un haut niveau. C'était lui le capitaine qu'elle le veuille ou non, elle était dans l'obligation de se plier à sa supériorité.

-Je les ai trouvé doux, moi. Divagua Penguin à voix haute, les joues vaguement rosées, dans ses souvenirs datant de pas plus loin que la bataille de chatouilles.

-Quoi ? Sursauta Shachi en se jetant sur son ami. Qu'est ce que vous avez fait pendant que j'étais à terre ?

-R-rien ! Paniqua la jeune femme en se levant brusquement de sa chaise et claquant les mains contre la table.

Trafalgar toisa la rouquine dont le visage prenait un couleur rouge tomate. Il resta indifférent physiquement, mais à l'intérieur de lui, son sang ne fit qu'un tour en voyant que deux de ses subordonnés s'adonnaient à la cachoterie. Elle était un élément perturbateur, pensa-t-il. Voilà qu'un membre de son équipage, un jeune homme fidèle et droit, avait touché une partie intime de la demoiselle.

-Et ce n'est pas ce que tu penses Trafalgar ! Je n'ai pas reconvertit Penguin en pervers sexuel. Continua-t-elle comme si elle avait lu dans l'esprit du chirurgien surpris qu'elle ait pu le comprendre. C'était un accident d'amusement.

-Comment un accident d'amusement peut permettre à Penguin de te tripoter tes seins ? Voulu en savoir plus le châtain.

-Suffit ! On a pas besoin d'avoir les détails. Et je m'en fiche. Trancha le chirurgien en écrivant sur la feuille. Age ?

-Vingt cinq ans ! Se rassit Emma à sa place.

-Tu es plus vieille que moi. Remarqua le capitaine fourbe.

-Ça ne sera pas la même chose après l'ellipse. Murmura la rouquine en roulant ses yeux vers le plafond.

-D'où viens-tu ? N'avait-il pas perçu la réflexion d'Emma.

-D'un autre mon... La demoiselle s'interrompit, faisant les yeux rond à la bêtise qu'elle avait failli dire. Révéler qu'elle provenait d'un autre monde n'était pas la meilleure réponse. Elle rattrapa son erreur maladroitement. ...ument que celui dédié à Barbe Blanche et Ace.

-Hein ? Firent Penguin et Shachi en penchant leur tête sur le côté, essayant d'analyser la phrase de la rouquine.

-En faite, ma mère m'a mise au monde prés d'un monument dédié à des pirates mort pendant la captivité de Gol D. Roger. Des opposants à l'exécution du Roi des Pirates. Pour être plus précise, je viens du Nouveau Monde, d'une île furtive que même la marine ne peut pas trouver. Baratina la jeune femme.

-Tu viens du Nouveau Monde ? Crièrent les deux pirates choqués.

Emma haussa les épaules en guise d'affirmation. Elle pouvait faire une réclamation dans le club des baratineurs d'Ussop, elle les avait dupé avec brio et ils avaient avalés ses paroles jusqu'au bout. Elle jeta un œil à Trafalgar, qui la regardait en retour. Il avait un sourcil vaguement soulevé, avec une expression de doute profond. Emma lui fit un sourire crispé à l'incertitude du capitaine des Heart. Faire croire des bobards au chirurgien n'était pas une tâche facile, et Emma savait parfaitement qu'il ne gobait pas ses mensonges. Elle en fut plus que stupéfaite de son comportement par la suite.

-Dis donc, qui aurait pu imaginer que tu venais du Nouveau Monde ? Surtout quand on se fait enlever facilement pour terminer dans une salle de vente d'humains.

-On est pacifiste. Se dépêcha-t-elle de dire. Enfin... presque. Pensa la rouquine ne quittant pas le brun de son champ de vision.

-Bien. Passons à ce qui m'intéresse vraiment. Il se redressa correctement sur sa chaise en posant ses mains croisées l'une dans l'autre sur la table, fixant la jeune femme de ses yeux cendrés sérieux. Sais-tu te battre ?

La demoiselle balaya sa droite, devant elle, et sa gauche du regard. Les trois jeunes hommes étaient pendus à sa bouche, impatient de connaître la vérité. Ils allaient être déçu, soupira la rouquine.

-J'ai donné une fois un coup de poing à un garçon qui m'embêtait...

-Mais encore ? Espéra Shachi l'air ahuri.

-Ma seule défense valide est quand je porte des talons de dix centimètres et que je les fourre dans un coup de pied entre les jambes d'un homme ! Pour les femmes, un bon vieux crêpage de chignon fait toujours l'affaire. Illustra-t-elle innocemment mais de manière logique.

Les trois jeunes hommes se souvinrent du coup de pied qu'elle avait donné à Disco et au Dragon Céleste lors de sa rébellion contre ce régime autoritaire. Penguin et Sachi, par automatisme, mirent leurs mains devant leurs bijoux intime. Trafalgar se rappela nettement de cette scène qui l'avait agréablement distrait, et sourit ténébreusement dans la direction d'Emma. Il n'avait plus besoin de jouer la comédie. Le chirurgien prit les feuilles, en vérité vierge, et s'évanouit dans les couloirs du Sub Nautilus. La jeune femme et ses deux compagnons n'avaient pas fait attention à son départ du à la chamaillerie qui débutait. Ils ricanaient de leurs bêtises sans queue ni tête.

[…]

Emma se baladait dans le sous-marin à la recherche de Trafalgar. Dire qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu partir de la cuisine à cause des railleries de Penguin et Shachi. Elle saluait aussi les autres membres de l'équipage, mais ils étaient hypnotisés par sa tenue que par elle. En réfléchissant bien, elle se lassait de ces habits. Boa avait été très adorable, chose pas courante, envers elle mais la jeune femme aimait les tenues moins dénudées et excentriques.

Elle passa devant une porte ouverte, prêta un regard rapide à l'intérieur et continua son chemin, quand elle reconnut son sac à bandoulière. Elle recula devant la pièce. C'était une grande chambre rempli de bibliothèques, d'un bureau et d'un lit assez large pour y mettre quatre personnes. La demoiselle pénétra dans le lieux sans permission, récupérant son sac posé sur le bureau. Il fallait pas déconné, l'objet en tissu lui avait couté soixante-dix euros. Elle se précipita hors de la salle, quand elle vit le titre d'un livre intriguant. Elle reposa son sac sur le lit, et sortit l'ouvrage de son rangement. «L'Apocalypse des Sept Étoiles, une légende réelle.», à la lecture du titre, son corps se refroidit. Elle ouvrit le livre tremblante de peur et lut le préface.

« Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes m'ayant accompagné dans mon périple. Chaque personne en ce monde est unique, mais d'autre le sont encore plus. Je dédie mes recherches aux futurs Gardiens qui parcourront le monde. Bien que dans cet univers «L'apocalypse des Sept Étoiles» est basé sur une ancienne légende pirate, celle-ci existe vraiment. Car je suis le premier. Le premier Gardien.»

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais dans ma chambre ?

Emma tourna la tête vers Trafalgar qui était adossé contre l'encadrement de la porte. Aucun son ne parvint à se libérer de la voix de la demoiselle. Le brun se rapprocha doucement, constatant que la jeune femme était chamboulée. Il lui retira gentiment le livre de ses mains, survola le nom de l'ouvrage pour le laisser tomber sans aucun intérêt sur son lit du bout de ses doigts, sans lâcher les yeux émeraude de la jeune femme. Il était comme hypnotisé par son regard. Le chirurgien rapprocha petit à petit son visage vers la demoiselle tendue par la situation déroutante. Il se cramponna à une étagère de la bibliothèque dont Emma était étroitement collée, continuant son rapprochement. Les jambes d'Emma tremblaient d'anxiété. Elle craignait la colère de Trafalgar, et sa réaction face à sa présence dans sa chambre. Elle ne parvenait pas à détourner son regard. Les yeux cendrés du capitaine des Heart étaient si envoûtant. Il mit sa joue contre la sienne. Les lèvres de Trafalgar étaient si proche de l'oreille de la rouquine, qu'elle sentait son souffle s'engouffrer sur sa peau et ses cheveux. Il n'y avait pas que ça qui la perturbait. La jeune femme avait la particularité d'affectionner les parfums d'hommes. Et celui du chirurgien était d'une senteur douce et sauvage à la fois. Elle ne souhaitait qu'un vœux : Que ce moment s'arrête !

-Dis-moi... susurra-t-il au creux de son cou. Tu comptes rester dans cette tenue longtemps ?

-Hein ?

Trafalgar se redressa correctement, reprenant le livre éjecté, pas plus tard que deux minutes avant, et le rangea à sa place due en poussant Emma, qu'elle s'écarte de sa bibliothèque.

-Tu perturbes mes hommes habillée comme ça.

-J'y suis pour rien moi ! S'indigna-t-elle, contrariée par la mauvaise blague du jeune homme.

-La prochaine escale se fera sur l'île Nichakok. Rajouta Trafalgar, chopant le sac. Si tu y trouves pas ton bonheur, je te tranche. Fini-t-il par dire en donnant le sac à Emma.

-Tu devrais consulter pour tes tendances à tout trancher. Oh, mais que dis-je ? Le seul médecin sur le navire, c'est toi. Te faire ta propre consultation ne te mènerais qu'à un épanchement malhonnête ! S'énerva la jeune femme en serrant son précieux contre elle.

Elle s'en alla de la pièce furieuse. Trafalgar soupira d'exaspération. Cette fille n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche et était influencée par ses émotions. Il claqua la porte de sa chambre, enfin seul avec lui-même. Il se dirigea vers son bureau afin de continuer sa lecture sur la chirurgie réparatrice des tissus. Il tira la chaise pour s'installer quand il eut un doute. Le brun fronça les sourcils en revenant vers la bibliothèque, puis saisit l'ouvrage que la rouquine avait emprunté.

C'était une référence symbolique dans la piraterie, mais l'annonce d'un Gardien dans un équipage menait souvent à un tumulte d'ennui. Ce livre était devenu une légende lui-même. Personne ne pouvait confirmer qu'un jour, il y avait réellement eu des Gardiens. D'autant plus que l'histoire relatait l'aventure de Gol D. Roger, le roi des pirates. Quand à l'Apocalypse des Sept Étoiles était une fable datant, soit disant, du siècle perdu. C'était les seules informations qui avaient filtrées jusque là.

Trafalgar en oublia son livre de médecine, et se laissa entrainer dans le texte qu'il avait lu avec curiosité il y avait des années de cela.

* * *

Et voilà ! Bon vous en savez légèrement plus sur Emma. Il n'y a pas toutes les informations sur elle, car je compte bien vous faire mariner encore un peu. Il y a juste un petit détail qui va revenir régulièrement, car il fait aussi parti du mystère de son grade de Gardien. Vu comme ça, ce détail n'est pas explosif. Bref, je vous laisse deviner.

Comme toujours j'attends avec impatience vos avis sur ce chapitre. =)


	11. Nichakok

Bien le Bonjour à tous ! =)

Ça n'a pas été facile de caler une date pour poster la suite. Désolée de cette longue attente. J'espère que vous n'avez pas trop trépigner des pieds. Mais je vous rassure, je suis en vacance pour deux semaines. o/ Il y a trois chapitres d'avance et quelques idées en marge. Elle est pas belle la vie ? =D

_**Shamliu : **_Je voulais construire mon histoire sur le siècle perdu, sans pour autant que ce soit vraiment intégrer dans l'histoire perdu. C'est indépendant du manga sans l'être vraiment. Alors non, Gol D. Roger n'était pas un Gardien. Il y en avait un dans l'équipage et ce fut le premier. Ton intuition est plutôt bonne. Mais non, les Gardiens ne sont pas des porteurs du D. Ils sont là pour *spoil*.

Elle a une bonne complicité avec l'équipage, mais cette complicité n'est pas non plus dés plus forte. Les Heart Pirates sont très fidèles envers Trafalgar. A choisir lorsqu'il y aura des tensions entre le Chirurgien et Emma, ils soutiendront leur capitaine. Effectivement, elle n'est pas très contente d'être parmi eux, mais ce détail sera approfondi un peu plus tard. Je croise les doigts pour que ce virement ne paraisse pas brutal. Mais je compte sur ton objectivité pour me donner ton avis. =) (désolée s'il y a des incohérences dans ma réponse, mais mon ordinateur à buguer effaçant ce que je t'avais répondu, j'ai du recommencer.)

_**DonnySean :**_ Et coucou ! =D

Je ne pense pas qu'il veuille vérifier de lui-même. Mais il faut avouer que parfois Emma a des attitudes masculines. xD  
Pour le livre et les Gardiens ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas vous laisser sans réponse, au contraire c'est tout ce qui fait mon histoire. Mais je suis contente que l'intrigue te passionne.  
Ca ne plait pas pas particulièrement à Trafalgar cette complicité entre ses subordonnés et Emma, mais il préfère mettre mal à l'aise les gens que de montrer ses sentiments. Mais comme j'ai dit à Shamliu, cette bonne entente n'est pas non plus solide, étant donné que les Heart Pirates sont très liés à leur capitaine.

Oui. Emma a bien une sœur jumelle. Ne panique pas, je mets tout doucement de nouvelles informations pour pas trop vous engorgez. =) Elle fait aussi partie de l'énigme qui entoure le "pourquoi" Emma est devenue un Gardien. J'espère que ça ne fait pas trop d'informations...

Merci pour ton commentaire. =D

** DISCLAMER :** Je rappelle les personnages de One Piece ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf Emma ou d'autres apparitions furtives de personnages et/ou lieux n'apparaissant pas dans le manga. Ce qui est le cas pour ce chapitre. Nichakok est une île imaginée par mes soins, je vous pris donc de ne pas la chercher dans la map word de One Piece, elle n'existe pas dans le manga. Et je vous pris, je compte sur votre bon sens, de ne pas prendre ou récupérer cette ville, du moins s'en m'en avertir. Merci de votre compréhension.

Bonne Lecture ~ =)

* * *

**Nichakok**

Emma s'étira de tout son pauvre corps encore meurtri de ces derniers jours. C'était irréalisable, cela faisait sept jours qu'elle était dans One Piece, et sa relation avec le capitaine des Heart était un tantinet électrique. Celui-ci n'avait aucun scrupule pour la mettre plus bas que terre, ou s'amuser avec ses sentiments. Depuis sa conversation dans la chambre de Trafalgar, elle avait réussi à l'éviter dans le sous-marin, mais elle savait que cette joie ne pouvait pas durer. La preuve en était qu'il venait de sortir du navire afin de profiter, comme tout le reste de l'équipage, de l'air frais.

La jeune femme agrippa à la rambarde du Sub Nautilus, respirant à plein poumons le vent iodé de la mer. Elle sourit face à l'horizon bleu, le vent lui balayant des mèches de feu. C'était agréable de profiter d'un tel instant. Ça la ressourçait et ses peurs s'évanouissaient dans la joie de la découverte d'un univers inconnu. Au fond, elle ne serait pas contre pour rester sur les mers. Même si Monsieur Chapeau et Pantalon Léopard était irritant, cette vie de voyage et de danger était pas si mal. Mais dans son cas, si on creusait, on nommait ce phénomène «Fuir la réalité de la vie».

-Tu t'es encore disputée avec le capitaine ? Demanda une voix qui ne lui était pas inconnue, la sortant de ses pensés.

La demoiselle tourna la tête. Ce son n'était autre que Penguin avec un sourire aussi large que Joker, le méchant dans Batman. Les rafales lui battait sa tunique violemment, tandis que quelques mèches brunes dépassaient de son chapeau. Emma sentit un tic dans sa poitrine, puis lui sourit à son tour.

-Moui, à croire qu'on est pas fait pour s'entendre ! Rit-elle à la question de Penguin.

-Le capitaine peut-être dur parfois, mais il le fait pour le bien de l'équipage. Défendit-il.

-Certes, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour jouer avec les gens.

-Je pense qu'il aimerait que tu lui montres ta confiance envers lui. Fit le brun sérieusement en observant le lointain. Enfin, pour sauter d'une falaise pour continuer à voyager avec nous, est pour moi suffisant, mais n'hésite pas à prouver au capitaine ton dévouement.

Il fixa la jeune femme d'un air tendre. La demoiselle était gênée par ce doux regard. Elle dévia ses yeux vers les pieds de Penguin, prenant une couleur rosée au niveau de ses joues. Plus loin, Trafalgar zieutait les deux jeunes gens. Aucune émotion n'était traçable sur son visage, pourtant il était curieux de connaître l'échange qu'ils entretenaient. Il commença à aller vers eux, lorsque Bepo intervint en prévenant l'apparition de l'île Nichakok. Tout le monde regarda en direction de la destination, et ce fut une merveilleuse découverte pour la rouquine. Ébahit par ce spectacle marchand, elle s'avança au fond du pont ne lâchant pas des yeux l'île.

C'était une île marchande où pirates, restaurateurs, particuliers et bien d'autres visiteurs venaient faire leurs emplettes. Les règles de vie étaient strictes, évitant les débordements catastrophiques comme à Jaya. La marine tournait donc très souvent dans la région. Mais ça ne déstabilisait pas les pirates pour autant, car ils donnaient rendez-vous à Nichakok afin de finaliser certaines transactions malsaines, voir parfois illégales. Pourtant, cet aspect ne gâchait en rien la beauté de l'île qui se rapprochait du style du marché de Bankok, en Inde. Des barques s'entrecroisaient rempli à volonté d'aliments frais : Légumes, fruits, poissons, viandes, crustacés... Ce n'était que la première ligne de l'île marchande, bien qu'elle était d'une distance équivalente à la superficie de Marine Ford. Par derrière, il y avait des sortes de cottages en bois et des pontons pour garer son navire. C'était un parking à bateau. Emma trouva étrange ce système, il fallait d'abord passer par la ligne marchande sur l'eau, avant de s'installer. Bepo lui expliqua que beaucoup faisait escale rapidement pour des provisions, le Gouvernement avait donc mis en place ce fonctionnement pour ne pas surcharger l'île et améliorer la rapidité et qualité de service. La demoiselle était fascinée, qu'elle ne savait plus où poser ses yeux.

Le Sub Nautilus passa tranquillement la première ligne. Les vendeurs étaient souriant et très sereins au passage du navire. Ils s'écartaient doucement vers l'extérieur, permettant ainsi à Bepo de manœuvrer le bateau vers une place pour amarrer. Ce qu'il exécuta avec brio. L'équipage se précipitèrent sur le ponton, tandis que Trafalgar, déjà sur les planches de bois, se dirigea vers le cottage. Un vieil homme sortit de l'intérieur. Le brun lui versa une dizaine, voir vingtaine de pièces dans sa main. Ceci était fait, il siffla ses hommes pour faire une réunion. La jeune femme se mit à l'écart ne se sentant pas concernée par le futur discours du capitaine.

-Bon, vous savez tous ce qu'on a à faire. Emma. L'appela-t-il froidement.

Les hommes devant elle s'écartèrent instinctivement en deux. La rouquine n'aimait pas être au centre d'une attention et encore moins le ton du jeune homme, mais elle ravisa ses paroles en imaginant ce qu'il aurait pu arriver si elle avait ouvert la bouche.

-Tu devras te débrouiller sans personne. Je te passe une bourse de cinquante mille berrys pour faciliter tes achats. On compte sur toi et ta discrétion pour la suite. Rajouta Trafalgar en lui tendant un sac remplir de pièces qu'elle prit sans rien dire.

L'équipage du Heart s'effacèrent dans un tournant aussitôt les instructions terminées.. Et elle, elle était plantée seule dans une île jamais répertorier dans le lexique de One Piece. Ses chances de survies était faible, admit-elle en secouant sa tête positivement. La demoiselle reprit ses esprits en emboitant le pas, quand elle remarqua que le vieil homme la fixait béa, la bouche grande ouverte avec un filet de bave qui pendait. Elle eut une réaction de dégout à cette vision. Il était temps qu'elle change de vêtements, se dit-elle en allant à l'opposé de ses camarades.

D'ailleurs, qu'avait voulu dire Trafalgar avec le «On compte sur toi et ta discrétion pour la suite» ? Ça ne présageait rien de bon. Quand Emma se souvint des paroles de Penguin «... n'hésite pas à prouver ton dévouement au capitaine.», même s'il n'était pas facile à vivre, la demoiselle allait faire l'effort de mettre ses doutes de côté. C'était donc en chantonnant le chant du Temple du Temps du jeux Zelda Ocarina Of Time, qu'elle marcha vers le centre de Nichakok.

Au bout de quelques mètres, ce fut le dépaysement total. Contrairement à l'apparence extérieur de l'île, le centre était envahit de boutiques vestimentaires, de bric à brac, de bijouteries, d'armements et de pleins d'autres petites enseignes enrichissante. Si le contour de Nichakok la propulsait dans le marché de Bankok, le centre lui faisait référence au grand marché de Taipei : Shinlin Market. Animé par les marchands essayant de convaincre aux visiteurs d'acheter des produits, sans pour autant les sucer comme des parasites. L'odeur alléchante de vendeurs ambulant attirant la clientèle par leur générosité. Les rires et les bavardages en folie masquait le tambourinement du clocher un peu plus loin. Il y avait une ambiance de convivialité et aucune agressivité. Emma ne tarda pas à vite rentrer dans un magasin de vêtements.

[…]

Des heures et des boutiques plus tard, Emma était enseveli de sacs divers. Pour une fois, son capitaine, ça rendait étrange dans sa tête de le nommer ainsi, avait bien choisit le lieu. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure du clocher. Elle avait une longue marge avant leur départ. Trafalgar avait correctement spécifié qu'elle devait rentrer dés qu'elle avait terminé ses courses, mais la demoiselle était tombé sous le charme de l'île. Elle décida de faire un saut rapide au Sub Nautilus pour y déposer ses achats et de se promener ensuite. De plus, elle ignorait quand les garçons allaient revenir au navire et encore moins l'endroit où ils devaient se rendre. C'était une chance à saisir pour elle afin de profiter du «calme». Vivre dans un sous-marin avec des hommes n'était pas reposant. Le qui vive était omniprésent dans n'importe situation. Surtout quand un Traffycotage trainait dans les parages et mettait ses nerfs en pelote.

Ceci étant accompli, elle repassa devant le vieillard qui semblait moins apprécier ses habits. La jeune femme portait un magnifique bustier doré avec des perles noir sous une veste en cuir de couleur brune. Elle avait un jean gris foncé étroit avec deux fermetures éclairs en guise de poches. Et pour finir des chaussures dorés style converses mais renforcé. Elle avait ajouté en accessoire la clef. L'objet avait suscité beaucoup d'intérêt auprès d'Akainu, Rayleigh et Ace. Pour l'avoir prêt d'elle, sa seule conclusion était d'en faire un collier. Ce n'était pas avec le fil de cuisine qu'elle avait déniché dans le bateau qui allait résister à son aventure. En passant devant une bijouterie à l'ancienne, elle avait trouvé une jolie chaîne et avait donc transformer la mystérieuse clef en pendentif. La rouquine était fière de cette brillante idée. Puis son sac en bandoulière prenait moins de risque aussi.

Emma entendit le douanier bougonnant dans son coin. Elle afficha un sourire satisfait et reprit son chemin. Elle repassa devant les magasins qu'elle avait dévalisé pour sortir du marché central et découvrit la banlieue de Nichakok. C'était différent. Les boutiques étaient soft et terne regroupant les bars, librairies, et autres commerces douteux. L'ambiance était sérieuse et lourde. Au moindre faux pas, la vie pouvait basculer. C'était la double facettes de l'île, car même si le commerce était la principale activité, le crime organisé était présent. L'histoire de protection de l'île par la marine n'était qu'un prétexte afin de tourner dans la banlieue et d'arrêter trafiques quelconques et pirates recherchés.

La jeune femme sentit un frisson la parcourir. Venir à l'extérieur du centre seule ne la rassurait pas. Elle se demanda s'il n'était pas raisonnable de patienter au Sub Nautilus. Elle avait eu son compte de problèmes, puis elle ne voulait pas être de nouveau la demoiselle en détresse. C'était de loin son genre à jouer ce rôle. Et surtout... ne pas donner cœur joie au capitaine des Heart. Mais en même temps, elle avait la chance d'avoir de la liberté pour la journée. Se serait idiot de ne pas en profiter. Emma s'en mordit les lèvres tellement que l'hésitation était forte. Elle tripota ses doigts du à l'angoisse de faire une bêtise quel que soit le cas. Oh puis zut, se dit-elle.

Elle alla vers une bâtisse vieillotte. Il y avait des minuscules fenêtres laissant apercevoir l'intérieur. C'était une librairie aux allures de contes anciens. Elle ouvrit la porte et entra dans un endroit qui la subjugua. Au milieu de la boutique était planté un arbre, dont les grosses branches servaient d'escaliers pour parvenir aux niveaux supérieur. Ses feuilles scintillaient de vert et d'or s'accrochant sur des milliers d'étagères rempli de livres divers. Peu de monde circulait dans les couloirs, cela donnait un charme supplémentaire à la librairie. La demoiselle ne regrettait pas son choix. Cet endroit était magique !

-Bonjour, puis-je vous aider ? Fit un monsieur habillé tel un gentleman, avec un monocle à l'œil gauche. Je suis le propriétaire, n'hésitez pas à venir me consulter.

-Ah-heu-bonjour. Répondit la rouquine désemparée.

-Je vous ai surprise. Veuillez m'excuser. Rit-il généreusement.

-Ce n'est pas grave. C'est que je suis venue ici sans but précis. Dit-elle dans une grimace d'excuse.

-Oh vous n'êtes pas la première. Vous pouvez vous balader, peut-être trouverez-vous votre bonheur. Sourit le propriétaire en repartant vers les racines de l'arbre qui faisait office de réception.

Emma se dirigea vers la première allée. Se promener dans une librairie était source de découverte. C'était de cette même manière qu'elle avait constaté sa passion pour les étoiles, les planètes et l'expansion de l'univers. Elle aimait aussi les véritable contes d'Andersen. Pas conseillé pour les plus jeunes, mais sa vision des contes relatés les faits réels de la société d'aujourd'hui. Du moins dans son monde, car dans One Piece s'était un fonctionnement différent. Même les fables semblaient être construite sur la réalité.

La jeune femme s'arrêta brusquement dans le couloir. Elle se souvint du livre de Trafalgar et ô combien elle n'essayerai pas de lui demander d'emprunter l'ouvrage. La bonne fortune l'avait mené à une merveilleuse boutique de livres. La demoiselle partit vers l'accueil où se trouvait le gérant.

-Hum, excusez-moi. Je recherche un livre qui parle de gardiens et d'apocalypse. Vous avez ça ? Se renseigna Emma.

-Oh, vous parlez de la fable de l'Apocalypse des Sept Étoiles et des protecteurs; les Gardiens. Rajouta le propriétaire.

-Oui, c'est ça ! Vous avez l'air de bien connaître le sujet.

-Bien que ça paraisse incroyable, je fus archéologue dans un équipage de pirates. Cette fable est loin d'en être une, quand on a passé la vie à l'étudier. Avoua-t-il.

-Comment ?

-Mademoiselle. Dit-il en posant sa main sur les siennes. Je suis tellement navré d'avoir fait ça, mais dés que vous êtes rentrée, j'ai vu votre pendentif avec la clef. Laissez la marine vous protéger.

-Qu'est ce que … ? Paniqua la jeune femme en retirant sa main du comptoir.

-N'ayez pas peur ! Essaya-t-il de la rassurer. La marine est la meilleure organisation pour que vous ne fassiez pas le mauvais choix. Vous êtes la septième ! La Création et la Destruction, selon la signification du chiffre.

-Je dois partir !

Emma ne s'impatienta pas plus longtemps dans la librairie. Elle fit demi tour rapidement, mais il était trop tard. Face à elle se trouvait une masse importante, qu'elle reconnut facilement. Le vice-amiral Smoker. Elle leva les yeux afin de voir son visage à la place de ses muscles d'acier et fort impressionnant. Au final, elle aurait peut-être du rester sur ses tablettes que son expression foudroyante. La demoiselle sentait la panique s'emparer de son corps, elle n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir avec Smoker, il était têtu et borné. Ses chances de fuir étaient quasi-inexistante. Pourtant... une petite illumination d'espoir vint à elle et paria sur son échappatoire.

-Excusez-moi, j'aimerais partir. Merci.

-Hep là, jeune fille ! S'exclama-t-il en poussant d'une main la rouquine vers l'arrière. Où comptes-tu aller ?

-Faire pipi. Rajouta Emma en trépignant des pieds.

Smoker dévisagea la jeune femme sous une expression de «Tu te fiches de moi là ?». Il avait un sourcil levé gardant le visage figé, fumant ses deux cigares. Cet homme était terminator, en déduit la demoiselle. Il n'avait pas bronché. Son expression était froide et dénuée de sentiments. Elle comprit qu'il valait mieux éviter la confrontation.

-Je demande le «pour parler» ! Sortit-elle soudainement sûr d'elle.

Smoker ne savait décidément pas sur quel pied danser avec la rouquine. Il tourna la tête en direction de son second, Tashigi. Une belle jeune femme mais redoutable dans sa connaissance dans l'art des épées. Elle n'était pas très forte ou n'avait pas montrer tout son potentiel, mais le vice-amiral avait confiance en elle. Tashigi regarda son supérieur. Elle haussa les épaules ne sachant pas quoi rétorquer. Smoker revint sur Emma qui déglutit difficilement. Au vue des yeux que l'homme lui lançait sa nouvelle tactique était morte.

-J'ai l'impression que tu te joues de nous. Grogna-t-il de sa grosse voix.

-N-non. Je n'oserais ô jamais titiller un vice-amiral... paniqua-t-elle en exécutant trois pas en arrière.

-J'espère pour toi gamine. Car tu es recherchée par la marine. Ça serait idiot de provoquer des marins de la sorte. Révéla Smoker en marchant trois pas vers la demoiselle.

-Cool ! Vous avez pris quelle photo pour mon affiche ? Je ne voudrais pas quelle soit dégradante. Détourna-t-elle le sujet.

-Dis-nous déjà dans quel équipage tu te trouves ? Questionna le vice-amiral en s'approchant de la jeune femme pour la prendre par le bras.

Celle-ci ayant les lu ses intentions se faufila rapidement dans les allées de la librairie. Elle entendit le bruit métallique de l'arme de Smoker. Il avait dégainé sa lance et elle se douta, par la même occasion, que Tashigi avait sortit ses épées. Et comme par hasard, c'était sur elle que ça tombait. De plus, Emma n'était pas au courant de la position de Trafalgar. Rien n'allait. Si son capitaine apprenait le remue ménage qu'elle venait de provoquer, elle était parfaite pour être larguer au beau milieu de la mer. La jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil dans l'angle du couloir. Elle vit le vice-amiral avancer prudemment en sa direction. Sa coéquipière devait être de l'autre côté. Ainsi, elle n'avait aucun moyen de courir ni à droite, ni à gauche. En observant devant elle, la demoiselle cogita. Elle pouvait escalader la bibliothèque et atteindre l'étage. Elle se rua sur les étagères. Elle gravit cet obstacle telle une montagne. Smoker et Tashigi se précipitèrent en remarquant l'échappée de leur proie. Presque à l'étage, la rouquine se glissa sur la rambarde, tandis que le vice-amiral lança son arme à quelques centimètres d'Emma afin de la déstabiliser. Elle était maintenant habituée à toutes menaces. Elle n'avait pas cillé un cil et était parvenue à son but. Elle sourit de victoire en regardant l'homme et la jeune femme. Mais Smoker avait éviter les blessures corporelles. Ca ne ressemblait pas au personnage qu'il était. Bref, ce n'était pas le moment de se poser des questions, ils ne permettront pas d'attendre pour retenter une capture. La jeune femme se dirigea vers une fenêtre, lorsque Smoker s'adressa à elle.

-Tu es avec les Heart Pirates. Quand Akainu a poursuivit Luffy, tu étais prise dans les mains de Barbe Noire. Trafalgar Law a demandé à Marco le phœnix de te secourir. Décrit-t-il en récupérant sa lance.

-Si tu sais ça, pourquoi m'avoir demandé dans quel équipage je suis ? Ne comprit-elle pas.

-Pour connaître ton degré de confiance envers le Chirurgien de la Mort. Akainu a raison, tu n'as pas d'attache envers ces pirates. Tu as choisi la facilité. Tu es quelqu'un de vide, sans convictions. Tu fuis depuis le début. Tu n'as même pas le cran d'affirmer ton appartenance à des pirates. Saches que si tu n'as pas confiance en eux, en tes choix, tu n'as pas confiance en toi. Déballa Smoker en rallumant ses cigares. Et prends ça aussi !

Le vice-amiral balança un pass. Les couleurs blanche et bleu était dominante sur la carte. Ce n'était qu'un passeport pour les marins. Il permettait l'accès à les bases de la marine.

-Pourquoi tu...

-Le nouveau QG sera construit dans le Nouveau Monde. Coupa le fumeur en fixant la jeune femme. Akainu veut absolument te récupérer auprès du Gouvernement, mais c'est à toi de prendre ton chemin. Pas que je me relâche dans mon travail, au contraire, dés que je pourrais te boucler avec ton capitaine, je le ferais. Donc tires toi avant que je change d'avis.

Son discours fini, qu'Emma s'évanouit dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre. Smoker tira une bouffée de son cigare. Tashigi se rapprocha de son supérieur.

-Vous êtes sûr de ce que vous faites ?

-Cette gamine est perdue. Lui imposer un camps ne ferait qu'amplifier ses doutes. Trafalgar Law est le meilleur choix convenue pour son aventure. La survie de notre monde dépend de cette petite, Tashigi.

[…]

Elle courait le plus vite possible, malheureusement Emma n'était pas une grande sportive et eut des essoufflements à peine deux minutes après sa fuite. Elle ralentit le pas se sentant légèrement en sécurité. Mais où était donc les Heart Pirates ? Il fallait qu'elle les alarmes d'une descente éventuelle de la marine. Normalement, Trafalgar se déplaçait avec son den-den mushi portable, mais elle ignorait le fonctionnement de cette machine ou... animal. La jeune femme ragea contre son incompétent de capitaine qui donnait les informations à moitié.

-Emma ?

La nommée se retourna et reconnu Shachi entrain de manger des beignets de pomme de terre. Elle se laissa tomber sur lui tellement qu'elle n'en pouvait plus. C'était par un code mystère qu'elle avertit le châtain.

-Smoker... Librairie... Partir... Marine...

-Smoker a postuler dans une librairie et est parti de la marine ? Décrypta-t-il. Mais c'est une bonne nouvelle ! Se réjouit Shachi.

-... Idiot... Essaya la rouquine de récupérer sa respiration normale.

-Ça c'était déjà d'actualité qu'il était idiot. Dit-il en mettant une bouchée de nourriture dans sa bouche.

Elle fixa Shachi d'exaspération. Le jeune homme ne parvenait pas à déterminer l'urgence de la situation. Lorsque enfin le reste de l'équipage fit son apparition. Trafalgar affichait une mine victorieuse. Penguin transportait un énorme sac donc le contenu était inconnu.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda le capitaine.

-Je sais pas, j'arrive pas à déchiffrer ses mots. Reconnut Shachi.

-Mais crotte t'es nul Shachi ! Fulmina la jeune femme reprenant son souffle. Vous étiez où ?

-On troquait un fruit du démon contre une somme faramineuse de berrys ! Se réjouit Penguin en montrant le butin.

-Quoi ? Fut Emma choquée de cette réponse, mais elle passa outre ce détail. C'est pas important. Il y a Smoker dans les environs avec Tashigi, je les ai croisé dans une librairie. Ils étaient au courant de notre escale ici ! Révéla-t-elle.

-Ok. On file de l'île ! On a les provisions nécessaire pour s'aventurer dans le Nouveau Monde. Pas besoin de croupir ici. Ordonna le brun au chapeau blanc aux tâches de léopard noir.

Les Heart Pirates se pressèrent vers le Sub Nautilus en un temps records. Les hommes se mirent à leur poste respectif. Une flotte de la marine fonçait droit vers l'équipage. Ils se préparèrent à plonger en mode sous-marin. Mais l'inconvénient était la vitesse fulgurante des adversaires. Ils avaient de l'avance, et pourtant le chirurgien gardait son calme. Il enclencha le système d'immersion, ainsi le navire plongea dans l'eau. Emma soupira de soulagement. Entrer dans un combat l'apeurait, et elle était un mauvais stratège à la bataille naval. C'était plus compliqué qu'on ne le croyait de placer les pions au bon endroit pour faire couler un bateau fictif. Le sous-marin piqua vers le fond de l'océan, masquant sa présence. Les Heart Pirates franchit avec brio le barrage ennemi. Deuxième fois de la journée que la demoiselle risquait une baston avec la marine.

Tout redevint détendu dans le Sub Nautilus. Trafalgar profita de partir de la salle de commande. La jeune femme le suivit du regard quand elle se souvint de ce mini détail perturbant. Elle remarqua que le brun était déjà dans le couloir, elle accourut vers lui et l'interpella.

-Trafalgar !

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Fit-il indifférent.

-C'est quoi cette histoire d'échange d'un fruit du démon contre de l'argent ?

-Pour aller dans le Nouveau Monde il faut des fonds. Cracha le jeune homme sans la fixer.

-En faite... j'ai servie d'appât, non ? Smoker, la marine, moi faisant les courses seule. Tu as calculé cette ruse sans m'en dire un mot. Réalisa la demoiselle dont les yeux rougissaient par l'accumulation de larmes retenues.

-Oui. J'ai aussi placé un mouchard dans la bourse. Je n'ai pas suivit ta journée entière, mais j'ai entendu le principal dirait-on. Confessa-t-il froidement.

-C-comment ça ? Demanda-t-elle serrant les poings.

-Tu n'es même pas digne d'être sur mon navire. Avoir honte de ne pas proclamer sous quelle bannière tu es, est un affront à la confiance que je mets en toi. «Je veux vraiment être avec vous.» , «Je suis prête à me soumettre à tes ordres.», ces phrases n'ont juste rien représentées à tes yeux. Déclara Trafalgar en lui tournant le dos.

-Tu es monstrueux... de dire de tels choses, alors que tu as mis un mouchard sur moi. De plus, tu m'as manipulée... Qui de toi ou moi n'a-t-il vraiment pas confiance en l'autre ? Vociféra la jeune femme se retenant de fondre en pleurs du à sa rage contre le brun.

Le Chirurgien ne sut rétorquer quoi que ce soit. Le but de l'intégration d'Emma dans l'équipage était une vengeance et non une approbation à la venue d'un nouveau membre. Il n'avait pas digéré son comportement à Sabaody. Il se l'était lui-même juré... Sa véritable motivation était de manipuler la jeune femme autant que possible. Il s'était vu la maintenir sous son autorité, à l'image d'une main de fer. Lentement, il se retourna face à la rouquine qui le défiait visuellement. Il passa indifférent, lui frôlant le bras. Pourquoi devait-il être le seul à se torturer l'esprit ?

-Franchement. Tu n'es pas mieux que moi. Tu passe ton temps à te cacher. Comment pourrais-je te faire confiance à mon tour ? Demanda le brun au chapeau nordique ténébreusement partant en direction de sa chambre, laissant la demoiselle seule.

Emma baissa son regard. Il avait touché le point sensible. Elle ne se cachait pas, pesta intérieurement la demoiselle. Elle cherchait la raison qui l'avait poussé à accepter de le suivre. Tout ce qu'elle avait pu constater, était la différence entre un livre et la réalité. Trafalgar Law n'avait jamais été la personne qu'elle croyait. Elle rit dans un souffle accentuant l'ironie de ses pensées. A quoi avait-elle cru ? Qu'il l'aurait accueilli à bras ouvert, le sourire large ? C'était puéril. Pourtant, une voix dans son cœur criait dans le lointain, que ce moment où elle se sentira complète à bord du bateau allait faire son arrivé. C'était vraiment du n'importe quoi, soupira la jeune femme peu convaincu de ce petit espoir.

* * *

Et oui, même la marine reconnait que sa place est dans l'équipage de Trafalgar, c'est fou ça ! C'est le monde à l'envers mes amis. xD

Bon, qu'avez-vous pensez de ce chapitre ? Trouvez-vous que Nichakok est à l'image de One Piece ? Je vous avoue que ça été un défi de décrire une ville nouvelle et qui n'existe même pas dans le manga. Mais je suis assez fière de cette ville. Je m'en suis inspirée lors de mon séjour à Taiwan, le cœur de la ville à l'image du plus grand marché du monde Shilin Market. Je peux vous dire que c'est énorme à voir ! Autant de monde dans des rues étroites et en pleine nuit, c'est magique. A l'inverse, la banlieue est inspirée du même endroit, mais le jour. C'est un contraste surprenant quand des occidentaux vont en Asie. Le mot décrivant bien occident et orient est "contraire".

Bref. Vous en apprenez un peu plus sur la clef. Dans la signification magique le chiffre 7 représente le Création et la Destruction. Il est même dit qu'il est le chiffre de Dieu, mais ça n'ira pas jusque là, je vous rassure. Des pirates, bien avant la Nouvelle Génération, ont enquêtés sur l'Apocalypse des Sept Étoiles. Disons que la fable a commencé à émerger du néant lorsque le premier Gardien est arrivé, donc à l'époque de Gol D. Roger. Oui, il y a eu beaucoup de Gardiens.

Pensez-vous que Smoker et Tashigi sont OOC ? C'est ma plus grande peur, que les personnages de One Piece fassent OOC. =/  
J'attends vos impressions sur l'échange entre Smoker et Emma, et sur tout ce qu'ils se disent. Avez-vous les mêmes impressions que le vice-amiral ? Croyez-vous qu'Emma va rejoindre la marine ? Pourquoi Smoker l'a-t-il laissé partir en lui donnant un pass ? Allez-y ! Il ne faut pas y aller de main morte. xD

Ensuite... trouvez-vous que le plan concocté par Trafalgar est bien pervers ? Et qu'à votre avis, il serait capable de vraiment faire ça ? Qu'en avez-vous pensez ? Les propos qu'il lance à Emma sont-ils justifiés à vos yeux ? Quels sentiments a-t-il envers elle ? Et vice-versa ? Lâchez-vous ! Posez vos questions. Donnez vos avis. Je suis ravie d'y répondre. =)

Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent. Anonyme compris. Sans vous je serais perdue. ^^


	12. Le Secret dévoilé

Et Bonjour tout le monde ! Comment allez-vous ? :D

Deux semaines de vacances, ça passe trop vite. Et je n'ai pratiquement pas écrit la suite de l'histoire... Je perds dangereusement mon avance que j'avais. Le hic est que si je ne me reprends pas, vous risquez d'attendre longtemps avant d'avoir la suite. :/

Bon j'avoue aussi avoir une bonne excuse à vous donner. J'en ai profité pendant ces vacances de me remettre au dessin. Une grande passion depuis mon enfance. J'aimerais petit à petit devenir semi-professionnel, mais pour ça il me faudrait prendre des cours, que je peux pas me permettre de prendre pour le moment. Donc je reste amatrice. (Hello vous êtes sur xD ). Bref, tout ça pour vous dire, que je me suis sentie inspirée par ma fanfiction et j'ai fait un dessin d'Emma et Trafalgar ensemble. Tout le monde sait à quoi ressemble Trafalgar donc je l'ai pas trop mis en valeur. Puis comme ça, vous me direz si l'idée que je me fais de mon OC, vous rappelle la vôtre. Je vous invite donc à aller voir sur mon profil si vous souhaitez jeter un coup d'œil à ce fameux dessin. Je vous avoue que je suis pas pour faire de la pub sur d'autre site, j'ai donc eu du mal à ne pas me sentir coupable d'insérer le lien directement sur ma note personnelle. Si vous arrivez à me convaincre que ce n'est pas mort d'homme, pour le prochain chapitre je mettrai le lien. xD (mais c'est pas gagné...)

Passons, passons. Voilà mes réponses aux commentaires.

_**Miyakko :**_ Coucou ! :)  
Merci pour ton compliment. C'est pas facile de faire des descriptions, car personnellement j'imagine à la perfection le décors, mais c'est rassurant qu'en tant que lectrice, tu es pu imaginé cette ville. Le fait qu'Emma chantonne Zelda est que juste à ce moment passait cette chanson. Écrire sans musique est impossible pour moi. Les émotions transcrites dans mes chapitres viennent souvent des musiques que j'écoute. Tu vas vite imaginer quel genre de musique je mets pour les prochains chapitres. ^^'  
Justement c'est ce qui va être le plus difficile, changer cette tension entre-eux. J'essaie de changer la donne, mais j'ai peur que ce soit très violent. Car au final, ils ne peuvent pas rester dans cette ambiance. Mais je sais que si ça fait trop étrange, vous n'hésiterez pas à lancer les tomates pourries. :P  
Merci pour ton avis. Et ne t'inquiète pas, je fais de plus gros pavé que ça. Donc tu peux en écrire autant que tu veux. xD

Au plaisir de te revoir~

_**Emma Dela Luna :**_ Hello !  
Non, mais tu as raison. De toute façon, je serais bien obligé d'expliquer tout ce foutoir. xD  
Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire. Ça donne la force de continuer avec de simple phrase comme la tienne.

A très bientôt. =)

_**Nocturnis-Lepus :**_ Salut ! ^^  
Je te rassure, elle est loin d'être finaliser. =D Merci pour ton commentaire, qui me donne aussi la rage de vouloir continuer ! J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire et qu'il reste dans l'esprit sombre que tu apprécies (avec une touche d'humour tout de même).

Bonne lecture !

_**DonnySean :**_ Alors pour ce retard, je veux que tu recopies 1000 fois "Plus jamais je ne serais en retard sur mes commentaires avec Aoicia, car elle ne plaisante pas". [SBAF] Désolée, c'était très tentant. xD

Et c'est pas fini ! Ce chapitre va encore révéler pas mal d'indices sur Emma. Je pense d'ailleurs que la partie majeur des fans de Trafalgar Law vont bientôt monter une grande manifestation pour sauver le Chirurgien de mon imagination. Je te rassure (ou pas) mais leur relation va empirer par la suite. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, je ne vais laisser les protagonistes dans une relation tendue. Je vais petit à petit libérer cette pesanteur, mais j'ai peur que ça se fasse d'une façon trop contrasté. Un aperçu sera disponible à la fin du chapitre. Enfin, si l'on suivait que mes avis, tout serait bizarre et mal construit. Heureusement que vous êtes là ! =)

Pour ce chapitre, tu vas être servi ! Il va y avoir des informations sur les précédents Gardiens. Et ça va dépasser tout ce que tu peux penser. J'en espère faire un "petit" carton de cette révélation. Car peu de personne aurait osé faire ça, juste en exploitant son imagination. J'attends avec impatience ta réaction, car tu es très ancré dans l'histoire des Gardiens, et je pense que ça va te plaire.

Connaissant Trafalgar, il prendrait Emma dans ses bras pour la balancer dans l'eau, face au QG de la Marine. Puis repartirai dans demander son reste. C'est tellement lui. xD  
Ah, bah... c'est pas dans les chapitres qui vont suivre que le pauvre va se détendre. Un nouveau point du vue, oui. Mais pour la relaxation, on verra au chapitre 14. Mais je n'en dis pas plus. Sinon, fini la surprise. Ce serait dommage.

En tout cas, merci de poursuivre la lecture de mon histoire. Ça fait plaisir de voir des lecteurs réguliers.=D

Bonne Lecture a Tous~ :D

* * *

**Le Secret dévoilé.**

Tout l'équipage des Heart Pirates, y comprit leur capitaine, s'accrochèrent à la remontée du Sub Nautilus à la surface. Après deux jours de voyage sous les mers mystérieuses menant au Nouveau Monde, ils y étaient enfin parvenus. Le navire prit un temps avant de se stabiliser. Dans la salle de contrôle le jour filtrait à travers la vitre. Le ciel était d'un bleu intense et les rayons du soleil chauffaient l'atmosphère froide et humide du bateau. Les présents sautèrent de joie à cette victoire, dont certains courut vers le pont extérieur pour profiter de cette agréable journée. Trafalgar Law était plus réservé, mais dessina un sourire fière et conquérant sur ses lèvres. Il félicita ceux qui étaient encore avec lui, puis suivit le mouvement vers l'extérieur. Prendre l'air un moment ne lui ferait pas de mal. Il n'oublia pas pour autant l'inconnu de Grand Line. Il devait s'attendre à n'importe quel changement imprévu.

Sur le pont, Emma, Penguin et Shachi admirèrent la beauté de l'eau. Ce n'était que de l'eau. Et pourtant elle paraissait différente de celle de La Route de tous les Périls. Soudain, surgit un monstre marin géant à côté du bateau. Heureusement pour eux il était loin du navire. Curieuse de nature, la jeune femme se pencha vers l'animal qu'elle voulut toucher.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? S'inquiéta Penguin en retenant la rouquine.

-Je veux le toucher ! Lui répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

-Non mais t'es malade ? Paniqua Shachi les mains sur sa tête.

-Un peu de fantaisie dans cette aventure ne fait pas de mal ! Rajouta la demoiselle en s'étirant de tout son corps pour atteindre le monstre marin qui la fixait sans bouger.

-Entre Nichakok et là, tu deviens audacieuse. Rit Bepo qui se joignit à ses compagnons.

-Shachi, tiens moi de l'autre côté ! Je glisse ! Avertit Emma en perdant son équilibre.

Effectivement la jeune femme se retrouva collée à la coque du bateau. Le châtain s'était jeté sur elle en voyant qu'elle glissait vers la mer. Shachi et son ami à la casquette se retrouvèrent à tirer la demoiselle en leur direction, mais elle était plus lourde qu'ils ne le pensaient. A chaque millimètre en plus qu'elle se dirigeait vers la mer, la rouquine leur somma de la remonter, tandis que le monstre marin admirait la scène qui se déroulait. Il devait se marrer à l'intérieur, marmonna Emma, constatant que Shachi et Penguin se savaient apparemment pas remonter une personne dans les bref délais. Lorsqu'elle sentit une main dans son dos qui la remonta d'un trait. Elle eut le tournis du à l'excès de pression sanguine dans le cerveau. Emma trébucha en arrière, quand un obstacle l'empêcha de tomber sur le sol. Elle leva la tête et aperçu Penguin. La couleur de son visage était rouge pivoine et il était tendu comme un piquet. La demoiselle lui sourit tendrement. Elle pris appui sur le jeune homme à la casquette et se redressa correctement.

-Merci.

-D-de rien. Répondit Penguin nerveusement.

-Merci Jean Bart ! Dit-elle en se tournant vers son sauveur.

-Y a pas de quoi. Remercia le géant en repartant à ses occupations.

-Et moi tu me remercies pas ? Demanda Shachi affalé à terre.

-Tu n'as pas fait grand chose...

-Je me suis dépêcher pour te sauver ! Protesta le châtain.

-Et me tripoter les fesses. Rajouta-t-elle en croisant les bras.

-C'était un accident... J'ai empoigné la prise la plus facile à prendre ! Se défendit-il sentant le poids des regards accusateurs.

-Tu t'en fonce... S'exaspéra Penguin.

Shachi grommela dans son coin, alors que Emma et Penguin se moquèrent du jeune homme aux lunettes. L'ambiance était bonne enfant sur le pont. Les autres membres des Heart Pirates riaient de l'innocence de leur compagnon. Bepo s'était tranquillement endormi prés de la porte. Le pauvre navigateur n'avait pas fermé l'œil du temps qu'ils étaient sous l'eau. La rouquine et le brun à la casquette aidaient, au final, Shachi à se relever, quand Trafalgar sortit du navire. Il se fit acclamer par son équipage, sauf par Emma. Elle le suivait des yeux, zieutant par-ci par-là les membres du Sub Nautilus. Ils croyaient en leur capitaine de manière aveugle. De quel manière avait-il gagné leur confiance ? Pourquoi étaient-ils tous prêt à donner la vie pour cet homme ? Pourquoi le suivaient-ils (en dehors son charisme naturel) ? Qu'avait-il de particulier, qu'elle ne parvenait pas à voir ? Elle soupira de lassitude. Rayleigh n'aurait jamais du la pousser à poursuivre son chemin en compagnie des Heart Pirates. Elle n'avait rien en commun avec eux.

La demoiselle se dirigea à l'intérieur. Elle voulait s'enfermer dans sa bulle et réfléchir aux prochaines actions à prendre. En vérité, elle était perdue quant à son investissement dans le sous-marin. Pourquoi cette clef l'avait-elle mener dans ce monde ? En y pensant, elle n'avait pas fait de recherche sur cet objet, ni sur les Gardiens. Emma avait pour habitude de patienter; tout venait à point à celui qui savait attendre. Sans ce proverbe, elle n'aurait jamais obtenu sa promotion au travail. Le travail. Sa famille. Sa vie. Est ce que tout ça existait encore ? Se demanda-t-elle triste. Pourquoi était-elle ici ? Était-ce la punition divine, répercussion de l'accident ayant emporté sa sœur jumelle ? Elle devenait folle. Elle désirait revenir chez elle.

La demoiselle sentit une main l'attraper par le poignée. Elle se tourna et vit Trafalgar. Le comportement du chirurgien était étrange depuis peu. Lors de leur dernière dispute, il l'avait plus ou moins évité. Non... le terme «ignoré» était plus approprié. Que lui voulait-il pour que son existence lui revient en tête ?

-Je peux te parler.

Cette phrase avait tendance à la refroidir. Surtout venant de Trafalgar, ça n'annonçait rien de bon. Et une nouvelle engueulade. Et une !

Il l'emmena à sa chambre. Il savait qu'ils ne seraient pas dérangés et la pièce était insonorisé afin de minimiser le bruit incessant de son équipage qui pouvait très vite s'emporter dans leurs délires, lorsqu'il lisait ses livres. Il ferma la porte et se mit de face à la demoiselle légèrement froide dans son comportement.

-Je ne vais pas te manger. Remarqua Trafalgar la froideur de la rouquine.

-La dernière fois tu as failli me frapper! En rajouta-t-elle une couche.

Le jeune homme la fixa de ses yeux noirs.

-Je n'ai fait que te dire le fond de ma pensée! Riposta-t-il.

-C'était pas nécessaire d'en faire le partage! Se défendit-elle.

-Ce n'est pas le sujet. Souffla le brun en s'installant sur son lit. Lors de notre escale à Amazon Lily, tu as sauté de la falaise pour nous suivre. Dans quel intérêt ?

-Parce que R...

-Laisse tomber. Tu as tout faux. Retourne avec Shachi, Penguin et Bepo. La coupa-t-il en se positionnant dos à la jeune femme.

Emma serra les poings. C'était quoi cette mascarade ? Se fichait-il d'elle ? Une colère montante ne supportait plus ces changements d'humeurs. Il la convoquait afin d'établir un contact serein et celui-ci l'envoyait valser jouer avec ses camarades de bac à sable. Elle n'allait pas en rester là. Alors, non. Certainement pas. Elle monta sur ses quatre sabots et agressa le chirurgien.

-Tu es bipolaire ou quoi ? Mais merde ! Je suis pas un jouet avec lequel on s'amuse. Chose que tu n'arrête pas de faire. A Sabaody. A Amazon Lily. A Nichakok. Qu'est ce que tu veux à la fin ?

-Que tu me fasses confiance. Trancha-t-il sans hésitation. Je pensais qu'en sautant du rocher, tu avais fais ta preuve, mais je me suis rendu compte que ce n'est pas le cas. Tu n'es même pas fichue d'être fière de la bannière pirate que tu représente. Et tu ne dis pas toute la vérité sur toi.

Un silence électrique plana dans la chambre du capitaine. La demoiselle détourna le regard en direction du bureau, tandis que Trafalgar ne la quitta pas de ses prunelles cendrées. Il désirait se rapprocher de la jeune femme, mais il se restreint dans ces gestes. Il se devait d'être ferme avec elle.

-Tu ne corresponds pas aux valeurs des Heart Pirates. Dés que l'occasion se présentera, nous te ramènerons chez toi. Expliqua Trafalgar froidement.

-Et toi. Dans quel but as-tu accepté par deux fois de me prendre dans ton équipage ? Rétorqua Emma dans un ton glacial avant de sortir sombrement de la pièce.

Le chirurgien resta stoïque à la réplique de la rouquine. Il entendit le son violent du claquement de porte. Il se souvint des raisons auxquelles il avait intégré Emma dans les Heart Pirates. Lors de leur rencontre à Sabaody, il n'avait pas supporté que Luffy et Kidd aient proposé à la jeune femme de les rejoindre dans leur équipage respectif. Ce n'était qu'un énième défi à relever contre eux. Par la suite, elle les avait aidé, ce n'était qu'un prêt pour un rendu. En n'oubliant pas l'irritabilité que la jeune femme avait provoqué envers elle. En réalité, il n'avait pas apprécié ses manières à le fixer droit dans les yeux, sa façon de lui parler sans mentir, son fort caractère borné, ses convictions dangereuses... Son intention de départ était de se servir de la demoiselle, de la manipuler tel un pantin désarticulé. Aujourd'hui... il ne savait plus ce qu'il souhaitait d'Emma.

Trafalgar lâcha un long soupir, croisant ses doigts pour y poser son menton. Il réfléchit au sort de la jeune femme. Elle s'était attiré l'amitié d'un grand nombre de membres de l'équipage. Mais ils étaient dans le Nouveau Monde, et le danger rodait jamais loin. Il ferma ses yeux afin de se concentrer, lorsque soudain Bepo entra en fracas dans sa chambre.

-Capitaine, nous avons dériver !

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes Bepo ? Le bateau n'a pas bougé. Fit le chirurgien en suivant son ami dans les couloirs.

-Pourtant on a bougé, sinon nous aurions pas «accosté» sur une île. En déduisit le navigateur.

Le jeune homme dévisagea l'ours, puis se précipita sur le pont extérieur. Il ouvrit la lourde porte blindé, découvrant les membres de l'équipage admirant le bout de terre inconnu. Quelque uns firent de la place à leur capitaine afin qu'il soit aussi sûr qu'eux de la réalité.

-Il y avait une île indiquée ? Demanda-t-il soucieux.

-Rien, capitaine. On a pourtant vérifier les environs dés notre arrivée. Répondit immédiatement un Heart.

-C'est bizarre. Murmura-t-il. Puisqu'on est là profitons-en pour explorer l'île. Ordonna le brun inquiet de la sécurité provenant de cette terre sinistre.

La lumière était terne. Cela donnait une impression d'environnement hostile à cette foret immense et dense. Le chirurgien se méfia de cette gigantesque statue de pierre orné sur le dessus de l'unique colline visible. Le temps et la corrosion avait rongé l'œuvre, il n'arriva pas à deviner de quoi il s'agissait. Mais son instinct lui conseillait vivement d'être sur les gardes. Il nomma Penguin, Shachi, Bepo, Jean et deux autres matelots pour l'accompagner dans les repérages.

Ayant perçu un remue-ménage de sa chambre, Emma était montée sur le pont. Elle passa la porte jaune. C'était la folie sur le navire. Elle vit les pirates coururent à droite, à gauche. Personne ne fit attention à son arrivé, lorsqu'elle vit l'île. Elle eut un frisson glacial. Elle croisa ses bras pour frictionner ses mains sur son pull pour se réchauffer. Elle ne quitta pas de ses yeux émeraudes la foret tropical, ni ce caillou énorme. Elle sentit une émotion terrifiante dans sa poitrine. Sans en connaître la raison, elle s'inquiéta pour Trafalgar. Elle décida de le chercher. Elle stoppa un Heart dans sa mission.

-Où est Trafalgar ?

-Le capitaine est descendu sur l'île à l'instant. Il nous a demandé de préparer le bateau en cas.

-Il y est parti seul ? S'inquiéta Emma en essayant de percevoir le chirurgien au loin.

-Non, il y a Bepo, Shachi, Penguin, Jean et deux autres Heart avec lui. Te fais pas d'bile, se sont les meilleurs. Le capitaine ne risque rien. Rassura le pirate en donnant une tape amical sur l'épaule de la jeune femme avant de repartir à ses occupations.

Elle aurait aimé être aussi optimiste que lui. Ce n'était qu'une simple mission de reconnaissance, mais en son fort intérieur, l'alarme sonnait une mise en garde envers Trafalgar. Il était en danger. Elle ne pouvait pas déterminer d'où venait cette affirmation. Il fallait qu'elle y aille, c'était la seule pensée qui comptait pour le moment.

La demoiselle grimaça à ses réflexions. Le penchant bon était qu'elle ne souhaitait pas qu'il arrive malheur au jeune homme. Le mauvais côté de l'histoire était qu'elle risquait sa place. Trafalgar avait eut la «gentillesse» proposer de la ramener chez-elle en échange qu'elle leur fiche la paix. A coup sûr, il serait capable de la laisser sur cette île glauque sans jamais revenir. Et pas de chance pour elle, il n'y avait pas de falaise dont elle pourrait sauter. Mais si elle ne faisait rien... Trafalgar...

Emma serra les poings. Elle avait du mal à se sentir comme un membre faisant des Heart Pirates, elle était la seule à se prendre la tête dix fois par jour avec le capitaine, elle n'était pas une combattante, elle ne connaissait rien à la navigation ou à toute autre chose appartenant à la piraterie, elle n'avait rien de particulier pour se démarquer dans ce monde, mais la jeune femme avait toujours été ferme envers ses doutes. Il fallait les vérifier !

La jeune femme se précipita hors du Sub Nautilus sous l'œil interrogatif des pirates la suivant du regard. Elle foula le sable de la plage avec difficulté. Elle ne se laissa pas abattre pour autant et rejoignit «l'entrée» de la foret qu'avait emprunté le capitaine des Heart Pirates. La demoiselle les rattrapa bien plus rapidement qu'elle ne l'aurait espéré. C'était essoufflée qu'elle fit son apparition face au petit groupe. Non content, Trafalgar soupira les yeux mauvais.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-J-j'avais bes-besoin de prendre l-l'air. Se justifia-t-elle en reprenant des bouffées d'oxygène.

-C'est pas une promenade de santé ! Fit remarquer le Chirurgien en repartant vers la mystérieuse statue. Et je ne pense pas t'avoir demander de nous suivre.

Comme de juste, pensa Emma. Sa popularité envers le brun était en baisse. Enfin... ça ne datait pas d'aujourd'hui. Elle préféra garder ses craintes et accompagna les éclaireurs en silence. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que Penguin vint lui adresser la paroles.

-Tu n'aurais jamais du venir.

-Merci pour tes encouragements Penguin. Je me sens totalement rassurée et en paix ! Ironisa la jeune femme.

-C'est pas ce que je voulais dire... Désespéra-t-il. Vous vous êtes encore disputés.

-Je pense que c'est devenu comme une sorte de tradition. Si on ne se dispute pas au moins une fois par jour, on ne pourra pas passer une mauvaise journée. Déduisit-elle de façon caustique.

-T'as fini oui ? Tu n'es pas drôle. Était lassé le jeune homme à la casquette.

-Pardon Penguin. Je ne voulais pas te blesser. S'excusa-t-elle gentiment.

-C'est pas moi que tu blesses, mais toi. Je t'ai dit de faire confiance au capitaine, mais tant que tu auras ce comportement, jamais tu ne le comprendra et vice-versa. Avoua Penguin, le visage légèrement énervé.

Celui-ci reprit son chemin laissant la demoiselle à ses réflexions. Jamais depuis son arrivé dans l'équipage, elle n'avait vu une telle expression sur le visage de Penguin. Il était toujours très calme et souriant, un peu plus sérieux que Shachi lorsque certaines situations ne permettait pas à la plaisanterie.

C'était dans le calme lourd de l'île inconnue qu'ils continuèrent le chemin. La jeune femme se sentit mal à l'aise. Elle ne déterminait pas si cela provenait de l'expression fâchée de Penguin ou ce sentiment pesant de danger entourant Trafalgar. Elle voulut se fondre dans la masse d'arbres afin de disparaître pour ne plus leur causer de soucis.

Malgré le froid ambiant, Jean se retournait vers Emma . Il l'aidait dans l'ascension des pentes boueuses et humide. Ils n'étaient pas équipés correctement pour cet environnement étrange. Le groupe n'avait même pas croisé un animal sauvage. Pas un oiseau dans le ciel. Le bruit de la mer était étouffé par le feuillage épais des arbres. La chaleur était écrasante à tel point qu'une pluie de sueur coulait à chaque millimètre de leur peau. Ils étaient moite et gluant. Ne supportant plus cette température dépassant les limites du réel, Shachi, ouvrit sa combinaison à mi corps, laissant une vue imprenable sur son torse. La demoiselle resta en admiration sur cette sculpture incroyable. C'était parfait à sa morphologie. Pas de trop, mais assez pour prouver une grande pratique son art de combat: le karaté. Elle débloqua ses yeux émeraudes de la poitrine du châtain. Juste devant eux abordait un sentier de terre et de pierre. Il menait directement vers la statue.

Au bout de dix minutes, ils arrivèrent à destination. Ils découvrirent un ancien sanctuaire, certainement à l'abandon depuis des années. La pierre qui surplombait les hauteurs semblait surveiller les lieux. Malheureusement, elle était si abimée qu'aucun des membres du groupe ne parvint à donner un avis précis sur ce qu'elle représentait. Trafalgar s'éloigna de ses compagnons, allant prés d'une sorte de camps. Il s'accroupit jaugeant la sécurité de l'endroit. Ses subordonnés firent de même. Tandis qu'Emma se dirigea vers le temple, tenant compagnie au gros caillou. Elle monta les quatre marches, puis scruta les colonnes de couleur rouge, dont des inscriptions y était gravé d'un or brillant. Elle toucha la construction. C'était fait de bois. La demoiselle était subjuguée par la beauté de cet édifice. Il devait datait des milliers d'années d'après la caractéristique du bois. Pourtant, c'était comme si la peinture avait été posé hier. L'éclat de ce temple était prodigieux. Elle ne réussit pas à décrypter la langue inscrite dessus, mais en contemplant un autre bout de ce sanctuaire, elle remarqua la présence d'un dessin de sa clé. Intriguée, elle sortit l'objet d'en dessous de son haut, le comparant avec la représentation du mur. Elle était identique. Emma fronça les sourcils. Ce genre de chose avait tendance à la faire frissonner. Elle se doutait que ce n'était pas une coïncidence. Elle jeta un œil discret à ses accompagnateurs, ils tournaient autour du sanctuaire, vérifiant les recoins d'une attaque éminente. La jeune femme revint sur le mur du temple. Elle constata qu'à côté du dessin était tracé une constellation. Et pas n'importe laquelle. Il s'agissait celle du cancer. Son signe astrologique. Bizarrement, il était reproduit à la gauche du dessin. Elle ne comprit pas ce doublon. Cela devait être une erreur des créateurs. En réfléchissant sur ce schéma, elle se demanda si dans ce monde, il avait la connaissance astrologique des signes du zodiaque. Certes, il avait l'identique système de calendrier, mais c'était un univers créée de toute pièce. Oh jamais, Eichiro Oda ne serait aussi peu créatif. En glissant ses doigts sur le mur de bois, elle découvrit un dessin différent. Sa représentation était toujours celle d'une clé, mais... au lieu d'y avoir sept étoiles comme la sienne, son symbole était celui d'un soleil. Autour de lui, était gravé des signes incompréhensible. Emma déduit qu'il devait s'agir d'une langue, et une fois encore, ça n'avait rien en rapport avec One Piece. Cette écriture était loin de rappeler celle de ce monde, même celle inscrite sur les ponéglyphes. Cette affaire n'était pas commune. Elle recula de panique loin du temple. Elle saisit dans l'immédiat, qu'elle n'était pas la seule à être venue dans One Piece.

Soudain sa violente angoisse réapparut. Elle vit Trafalgar devant la porte du temple. Il alla pour l'ouvrir lorsque celle-ci le fit d'elle-même. Emma se précipita vers le groupe. Bepo se plaça devant elle et signa de manière froide à Jean de faire de même. Elle était ainsi protégée de tout attaque imprévue.

Les portes avancèrent lentement dans un grincement digne d'un film d'horreur. Entièrement ouverte, l'intérieur était sombre et lugubre. Ils entendirent un son de clochettes se rapprocher d'eux. Le capitaine posa une main sur le fourreau de son nodachi et l'autre sur le stuka. Bepo, Shachi et Penguin s'apprêtèrent à une manœuvre d'art martial. Jean avait une bonne défense de par sa taille et une riposte d'enfer par sa force, en somme il ne craignait pas grand chose, mais il n'allait pas laisser ses compères se prendre une raclée. Les deux autres pirates sortirent des armes à feux. Quand enfin se montra ce bruit menaçant. De l'ombre apparut une vieille femme. Elle était d'une petite taille, les cheveux long grisonnant, des yeux fins de couleur noisettes, son teint était sombre. Elle ressemblait à ses vieilles femmes stéréotypées vaudou, dans ses habits, son allure et sa tête. Elle avait à sa main un bâton cornu, dont le bout était attaché des clochettes avec un fil rouge.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Cracha-t-elle comme une malédiction.

-Notre bateau a dérivé. Nous sommes arrivés sur cette île. En voyant cette énorme statue, nous avons voulu vérifier que nous ne crayons rien. Se justifia Trafalgar, gardant une main sur son katana.

-Cela aurait pu vous être fatal. Êtes-vous au moins conscient que vous êtes dans le Nouveau Monde ? Dit-elle hargneusement, se déplaçant vers un cercle de pierre.

-On ne sait pas comment nous avons dérivés.

-Dites, que représente cette grosse pierre ? Demanda un Heart.

-C'est le Supérieur protecteur des mers entourant l'île. Gard à vous étrangers, c'est lui qui vous a mené ici. L'un de vous est une menace à ses yeux ! Prévenu-t-elle le sourire malsain.

-Et le temple ? C'est un édifice à son culte ? Questionna Emma en passant entre le navigateur et l'ancien esclave.

-Oh, loin de là, jeune fille. Ce sanctuaire est un présage de la fin de notre monde ! Soit maudit ces Gardiens qui pourrissent nos vies ! Pesta-t-elle en allumant un feu dans le cercle de pierre.

Emma se colla à Bepo. Elle agrippa la combinaison de l'ours, pas rassuré du ton de la vieille femme. Ayant gardé au fond de lui son instinct animal, Bepo sentit que la demoiselle avait peur. Il essaya tant bien que mal d'être réconfortant sans alarmer ses compagnons et son capitaine.

-Tu peux avoir peur, petite ! Les Gardiens sont le mal de notre monde. Je suis ici pour être protégée et d'exterminer la dernière de cette espèce. Continua-t-elle dans un rictus.

Sans savoir pourquoi, la jeune femme ressentit une chaleur incommodante sous son haut. Avant de rejoindre le groupe, elle avait pris soin de remettre la clé à l'abri des regards comme à son habitude. Dés l'apparition de cette vieille femme, l'objet donnait l'impression d'être agacé par ces paroles. Elle grimaça de douleur, mais tint à cacher la clé, d'autant plus que cet artéfact permettait apparemment de reconnaître les Gardiens. Ace, Akainu et Raileigh l'avaient devinés au premier coup d'œil de l'objet.

Sa chaleur tiraillait sa fine peau. Elle pouvait sentir sa chair se brûler. Elle résista un temps à la douleur, lorsque la clé lui donna la sensation qu'elle s'incrustait dans sa peau. Emma gémit à cette horrible souffrance. Elle essaya de se cacher dans les ombres imposantes des membres présents. La demoiselle désirait ne porter aucune attention sur elle, surtout après le discours de la prêtresse vaudou. Ce n'était pas gagné, l'artéfact devenait comme agressif, et la vieille femme ne quittait pas la rouquine des yeux.

-Aurais-tu quelque chose à te reprocher, petite ? Demanda-t-elle, sondant de fond en comble Emma.

-N-non.

-Que caches-tu ?

-Lai-laissez-moi tranqui-lle ! Ordonna la demoiselle avec difficulté, se repliant sur elle-même à cause de la douleur.

-Qui es-tu ? Insista la vieille femme sur un ton autoritaire en se rapprochant de la rouquine.

-Ne vous approchez pas ! Hurla la jeune femme, les yeux menaçant sur la prêtresse vaudou.

D'un seul coup, un champ énergétique se dissipa autour de la demoiselle mettant mal à l'aise ses compagnons. Elle relâcha la pression de sa main contre sa poitrine révélant le pendentif. Elle dégageait une étrange lumière turquoise qui s'affaiblissait petit à petit. La demoiselle commençait à être prise de panique en jetant un regard tour à tour entre la clé et les membres présents. Son corps ne répondait pas à ses demandes. Elle voulait fuir. Se cacher. Comment avait-elle pu en arriver là ?

De son côté, le sang de la vieille femme ne fit qu'un tour. Son visage s'était durcit à la vu de l'artéfact. Il était clair que ses intentions n'allaient pas secourir Emma.

-Tu es une Gardienne ! Cria la prêtresse vaudou comme une sensation d'écorchement dans sa gorge.

-U-une Gardienne ? Resta perplexe Penguin, dévisageant son amie telle une inconnue.

-Nous sommes maudit depuis le début... Rajouta un autre membre des Heart sous le choc.

Cette phrase fendit le cœur de la jeune femme. Elle était donc ça. Un mauvais sort aux yeux de tous. Elle lança un regard de détresse à Trafalgar. Celui-ci la fixait, les pupilles dans le vague. Jamais. Oh, jamais, il ne se serait douté qu'elle puisse être une Gardienne. D'autant plus que selon la légende, tout équipage portant sur son bateau un Gardien sera maudit et devra combattre divers obstacles afin de parvenir à la libération et à la paix. Il tombait des nues. Que devait-il faire ?

[…]

C'était dans le silence que l'équipe d'éclaireur revint au navire. Trafalgar était à la tête de la marche, tandis que ses subordonnés marchaient derrière lui, jetant de temps à autre des regards furtif par dessus leur épaule à Emma. Elle finissait le cortège. La rencontre avec la vieille femme avait totalement altéré l'ambiance. Ils avaient découvert qu'elle était une Gardienne. Apparemment ce n'était pas bon pour elle. Qui plus est, elle ne savait même pas ce que ce titre représentait. Elle portait un nom, dont elle ignorait les répercutions. Enfin presque, car elle comprenait clairement depuis peu, qu'elle risquait de se sentir rejeter. Elle serra les dents et les poings. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : s'effacer. Elle posa ses yeux sur le dos de son capitaine. Il avait le pas ferme. Sa posture semblait plus raide qu'à son habitude. Son cou paraissait plus enfoncé. Il devait certainement avoir la tête en pagaille. Avait-il bien fait de se mettre entre cette folle et elle ? Doucement, Emma se remémora l'incident avant leur départ du sanctuaire.

__Le brun au chapeau nordique n'émettait aucune réaction à l'appel à l'aide de la demoiselle. Tandis qu'elle sentait un poids lourd et froid l'entourer, la prêtresse vaudou dressa son bâton à clochette. Elle murmura des paroles incomprises par tous, pointant subitement ce qui paraissait lui servir d'appui, vers Emma.__

__-Meurt ! Sortit-elle froidement.__

__Une sorte de décharge se forma au bout de son bâton avant de filer droit vers la jeune femme. Emma ferma les yeux, comprenant qu'elle n'avait aucune chance d'esquiver. Elle ne compta pas sur l'aide de ses amis, et elle accepta dignement leur décision.__

__Elle attendit un moment pour ouvrir ses paupières. Devant elle, Trafalgar avait détourné la boule d'électricité qui s'était engouffrée dans un arbre. La stupeur se lisait sur son visage. Elle ne vit l'expression du jeune homme car celui-ci, fit en sorte de se masquer légèrement en jouant avec ses mèches de cheveux et son chapeau.__

__-La tuer ne mènera à rien. Dit-il en s'adressant à la vieille femme.__

__-Elle est la perte de notre monde. Se défendit-elle dans une rage contenue.__

__-...__

__-Si tel est ton choix, parfait. Mais partez de cette île avec cette malédiction ambulante. __

__-On part. Ordonna Trafalgar en ne daignant regarder personne.__

__-Mais avant. J'aimerais m'entretenir avec toi, jeune homme, seul à seul.__

Qu'avait bien pu dire cette sorcière ? Depuis qu'il avait parlé avec elle, le brun montrait un comportement étrange. Il était réservé dans ses pensées. Rare étaient les moments où il confiait ses véritables buts. Mais il se détachait même de son équipage. Et cette peur tétanisante qu'elle ressentait encore. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond envers le Chirurgien. Malheureusement, la jeune femme n'avait pas de bases solides confirmant ses craintes. Prévenir l'équipage d'un éventuel danger concernant Trafalgar pourrait lui être fatal, s'il s'avère qu'en réalité, il n'y avait rien à craindre.

Face au Sub Nautilus, Emma hésita à suivre la troupe. Un nœud se forma au niveau de son estomac. Son cœur palpitait et se tordait. C'était avec angoisse qu'elle monta à bord du sous-marin. Penguin, Shachi et Bepo retrouvèrent sombrement leurs amis. Jean et les deux autres Heart allèrent vaquer à leurs occupations. Trafalgar continua son chemin, ignorant même la présence de ses compagnons. La rouquine prit son courage à deux mains et tenta de l'interpeller.

-Trafalgar...

-Laisse-moi tranquille. J'ai besoin de réfléchir. Souffla-t-il froidement.

-Je voulais en parler, mais je...

-Ose encore me contredire et je te fous par dessus bord. Coupa le Chirurgien de la Mort, le ton menaçant.

Il ne s'était même pas retourner pour la voir. Il repartit en direction de sa chambre. De loin, ils entendirent le claquement de sa porte ainsi que le bruit de fermeture. Il venait de s'enfermer. Emma remarqua que les membres des Heart rentrèrent à l'intérieur, passant à côté d'elle comme si son existence était un résultat du néant. Elle resta figée d'effroi. Était-ce vraiment un crime si odieux d'être une Gardienne ? Qu'est ce que cela comportait réellement ? En quoi cela les effrayaient-ils ? La demoiselle rageait contre ce qu'elle représentait dans ce monde. Elle pensait pouvoir se faire une place à juste titre. Et voilà que ça s'écroulait tel un château de carte. Cependant... elle ne leur en voulait pas. Elle ferma deux minutes ses yeux. Elle vida son esprit de zones néfastes. Elle ne détenait aucune amertume envers eux. Pourquoi avait-elle choisi Trafalgar Law ? Elle trouva sa réponse. Elle acceptait enfin la vérité qu'elle fuyait depuis le début. Il avait fallu cette mystérieuse rencontre et ce sentiment d'inquiétude envers le Chirurgien pour l'éclairer. Elle ré-ouvrit ses paupières. Maintenant, elle avait compris. Elle emboita correctement la porte blindée, et doucement, le navire reprit la mer.

* * *

Les avis sont ouvert.

Ça chauffe dans les Heart Pirates. Que pensez-vous du moment où ils découvrent qu'Emma est une Gardienne ? J'essaie d'inclure un peu plus Bepo avec son instinct animal. Qui sait, peut-être qu'une idée est entrain de pondre dans ma tête en tapant ces mots. xD

J'ai pas trop de questions à vous poser. J'attends juste vos réactions, car ce chapitre va faire naitre des théories, je le sens.

Sinon, êtes-vous aller faire un tour sur ma page FB pour voir le dessin ? Alors qu'en pensez-vous de ce duo de choc ? Ils déchirent. Puis on sent la force caractérielle d'Emma à travers ce dessin. Peut-être en referais-je un autre avec l'équipage dans l'action.

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre et de continuer à suivre cette fanfic. =)


	13. Possession

Youhou ! Le nouveau chapitre est en ligne ! J'espère que vous avez pas trop attendu mes amis ? =)  
A cause des lentes sorties française de One Piece, je vais devoir ralentir les publications. J'attends un moment précis que les fans français vont bientôt découvrir, mais c'est que ça met du temps. Ne sachant pas où vous en êtes dans le suivi de l'histoire, je préfère éviter les spoils. Je dois vraiment attendre qu'il sorte en français. Tout le monde ne lit pas les scans ou visionne l'anime en vostfr. (Puis je vous avoue que j'ai peu de temps, depuis ma fin de vacances, à consacrer à la suite de l'histoire. Désolée. =/)

Sinon, blague à part. Vous connaissez cette pub qui passe en ce moment à la télé sur Farm Heroes Saga ? Je me marre à chaque fois que je la vois. Quel rapport ? Ben, en étant une fan de Donquichotte Doflamingo (oui, oui ça existe et je ne le cache pas, j'adore ce mec xD), je n'en loupe pas une pour le ridiculiser (oui, oui, je suis fan de Doffy. Plus j'aime, plus je suis sadique~). Quand la femme appelle son flamant-rose pour ses fleurs et ses carottes, à chaque fois j'imagine à la perfection Doflamingo dans la danse. xD Si vous connaissez, imaginez un peu la scène ! [...] Je ne vois plus les flamants-rose de la même manière depuis que ce personnage existe...

Brefle. Juste avant de commencer ce chapitre. Ne m'en voulez pas. S'il vous plait. Je fais de mon mieux pour vous satisfaire et moi-même aussi. Mais aujourd'hui, je vous présente mon chapitre favori ! =D Je suis toute excitée à ce que vous le lisiez. Je pense que vous allez bien me cerner avec ce chapitre. Non, vraiment. Je suis certaine qu'il va vous plaire et que mon suspense va encore vous faire enrager... Veuillez modérer fruits et légumes pourris et insultes ! xD

Sinon, je voulais véritablement vous remercier. Ça fait incroyablement plaisir de lire des reviews auquel on voit que des chapitres aussi simple que le précédent, puisse mettre des lecteurs de bonne humeur ou bien vous mettre en rogne au point que le lecteur rage devant son pc. xD  
Je compte bien vous remercier du mieux que je peux, en faisant des chapitres encore plus palpitant. Je n'ai pas regardé les statistiques depuis longtemps (puis elles ne comptent pas trop pour moi), mais quand je lis vos commentaires et reçois des mails m'avertissant de nouveaux ajouts en favoris et followers, j'ai les larmes aux yeux et je souris.  
Merci beaucoup.

Allez je réponds aux revieweurs ~

_**DonnySean :**_ Je ne pensais pas que ma menace allez si bien fonctionner. xD  
Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis pas si méchante (sauf pour l'histoire de la fic u_u).

Penguin ne se joue pas supérieur. Il n'aime tout simplement pas la relation tendue entre Trafalgar et Emma. Sachant qu'ils sont tous les deux des personnes pas mauvaises. Après, c'est normal qu'il fasse la moral à Emma. Je ne pense pas que ce serait bien passé par son capitaine... Et je rajoute que l'auteur n'y est strictement pour rien. u_u [fuis très loin]  
Ne t'énerve pas, c'est pas bon pour le cœur. Tu vas avoir réponse à toutes tes questions (pas toutes) dans ce chapitre. J'espère que tu ne seras pas trop déçue par ces réponses. =/  
Pour la love story, je ne sais pas encore. J'hésite. Pas mal de monde les voit ensemble, mais je trouve que ça casserait le rythme de la fic. A la base, on est plus dans le mystère et l'aventure que la romance. Mais je ne me prononce pas pour autant. Je suis encore entre deux eaux quant à leur relation plus qu'amical. Affaire à suivre.

Merci pour le dessin. =)  
Pour les vêtements, c'est un extra. Elle devrait les porter vers la fin de l'histoire. Donc ce n'est pas hasard si je l'ai faite habillé ainsi. Puis ça donne un petit avant goût. Mais j'ai eu une idée, de faire une sorte de livre sur ma fanfic avec mes dessins. Donc en plus de celui que tu as vu. Mais j'hésite à le faire. Même si c'est amateur, pas sûr que mon idée fonctionne... =/

Alors les signes du zodiaque n'ont rien avoir avec les Gardiens. En faite, pour le signe d'Emma est là pour donner un indice en plus. J'avoue que son histoire à elle n'est pas trop facile à comprendre. Pour t'aider je te donne un conseil : Il ne faut vraiment négliger aucun détail, même aussi bête soit-il, quand ça concerne Emma.

Bon chapitre ! =)

_**Miyakko :** _Oh non ! Ne t'inquiète pas, j'aime les pavés. =D (je suis un peu maso)  
Il faut savoir passer par des moments durs et malheureusement c'est le cas d'Emma. Mais tu comprends un peu mieux dans ce chapitre pourquoi elle est vue comme une malédiction. Après, elle est assez forte pour surmonter tout ça. Elle est loin à faire des bêtises. Du moins, j'espère...

J'espère que la suite va encore plus te plaire. ;)

**_Emma Dela Luna :_** JAN JAN ! La suite est arrivée sur un plateau d'argent ! xD

**_Yu-Luohe :_** OMG ! J'ai pleuré de rire ! xD  
Le pire, c'est que tu as raison... Trafalgar Attaque Eclair ! Ah non, pardon, Attaque Room !  
Oui, j'ai corrigé ça mais que sur les chapitres suivant comme tu as pu lire~ Mais merci, ça fait plaisir.  
Contente de te voir parmi nous, j'espère te revoir bientôt. =)

_**Nocturnis-Lepus :**_ Du moment que ce n'est pas contre moi, tout va bien. xD  
Dans quelques chapitres plus loin, je vais faire ton bonheur. J'ai réservé un chapitre spécial pour Bepo. je te préviendrai quand ça sera ce moment. Que tu t'accroches. Mais je ne sais pas si tu souhaitera encore le voler à Trafalgar.  
En tout cas, j'espère que tu vas te sentir "repue" avec ce chapitre. Et ne grogne pas trop à la fin. Ou du moins, ne te lâches pas trop sur cette pauvre auteur sadique. xD

Bonne Lecture a Tous ! =)

* * *

**Possession.**

-Fuis Emma ! Fuis ! Hurla Penguin en retenant son capitaine fou furieux.

La jeune femme ne se fit pas prier. Elle se rua à l'opposé de Trafalgar. Le jeune homme était dans une colère incontrôlable, à la limite de devenir le Chirurgien psychopathe. Il menaçait son équipage de son nodachi et n'avait pas hésité à s'en servir. Penguin était le dernier debout prenant le risque d'être à son tour une victime du mal étrange du brun. Mais il semblait en vouloir particulièrement à la demoiselle.

-Laisse-moi passer Penguin. Tu me dois obéissance. Menaça Trafalgar d'un regard meurtrier.

-Capitaine, reprenez-vous ! C'est pas vous, ça ! Paniqua le subordonné à deux doigts du lâcher-prise.

Rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Le chirurgien frappa violemment la tête de Penguin contre le mur. Le jeune homme à la casquette perdit connaissance à ce choc. Son corps entier glissa contre la paroi métallique, suivit d'une trainée de sang qui coulait en suivant sa chute, provenant de sa tempe. Trafalgar ne s'en soucia pas et continua la recherche de sa proie : Emma.

[...]

Trois heures plus tôt.

Cinq jours étaient passés depuis la rencontre avec la prêtresse vaudou. Pourtant l'atmosphère n'avait que très peu changé en la faveur de la jeune femme. L'équipage papotait secrètement de son cas, mais montrait aussi des signes d'inquiétudes sur leur capitaine. Effectivement, Trafalgar n'avait pas quitté sa chambre. Emma passait quasiment une trentaine de fois devant afin de se rassurer. Mais le brun au chapeau nordique ne donnait aucun signe de vie. La rouquine en rongeait à sang ses ongles. Cette hantise d'un danger éminent qui refusait s'évaporait, la «bouffait» moralement. De plus, elle devait compter que sur elle.

Au bout du sixième jours, dés l'aube, la demoiselle s'était installée face à la porte de son capitaine. Assise sur les fesses, les jambes resserrées contre sa poitrine, les bras croisés sur ses genoux, et son visage enfouit dans le creux de ses bras, elle attendait. Passant par là par hasard, Penguin vit la jeune femme. Il avait encore des difficultés à digérer la nouvelle. Mais à la voir dans cet état ne le laissa pas indifférent. Il s'approcha tendrement d'Emma et glissa le long du mur. Gentiment, il dégagea quelques mèches roux, découvrant le visage endormie de la jeune femme. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette belle vue. Sans s'y attendre, il sursauta en remarquant que les yeux émeraudes d'Emma s'ouvrit d'un coup. Elle posa son regard immédiatement sur lui.

-Penguin ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-elle pas complètement réveillée.

-Je te retourne la question. Fit-il en soulevant un sourcil.

-Je suis inquiète. J'ai peur qu'il ne sorte jamais de sa chambre. Ou quand il en sortira, il décide de partir du bateau et de plus jamais revenir. Avoua la rouquine tremblante de peur.

-Le capitaine ne ferait pas ça. Une bonne rouste et ça repart ! Rit Penguin afin de rassurer Emma.

-Au vu de comment s'est parti, la bonne rouste je suis loin de l'avoir. Je vais devoir me satisfaire d'un silence éternel.

-Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir dit la vérité ? Lança le jeune homme à la casquette.

-Parce que je ne sais même pas ce qu'est un Gardien. Ni ce que ça comporte comme responsabilités. A mes yeux, c'est juste un mot. Mais pour vous, c'est une malédiction. Confia-t-elle.

-Attends... tu ne connais pas la légende des Gardiens ?

La jeune femme se contenta de fixer son interlocuteur. Elle signa de la tête un «non» timide. La réaction de Penguin fut immédiate. Il se leva raide entrainant Emma avec lui. Elle ne comprit en aucun cas ce revirement inattendu. Le jeune homme à la casquette l'emmena à la cuisine, lieu ou tout l'équipage se réunissaient pour se détendre. Ils se turent en voyant que leur camarade avait osé prendre avec lui la calamité.

-Penguin... Ça va pas ? S'inquiéta Shachi.

-Les gars, elle ne connait rien sur les Gardiens !

-Quoi ? Ne comprirent-ils pas en zieutant la rouquine, tendue d'être au centre de l'attention.

-C'est quoi un Gardien ? Demanda Penguin excité par se qui se passait.

-Je n'en sais rien... Répondit la demoiselle extrêmement perdue par la situation.

-Tu n'as pas choisit notre équipage pour nous maudire ? S'étonna Shachi.

-Non ! Trafalgar m'avait proposée un marché. En échange de m'aider à sauver Ace, je rentrais dans l'équipage. Se justifia-t-elle paniquée.

-Où as-tu eu cette clé ? Se méfia Bepo.

-Je l'ai trouvée à terre. Je ne sais même pas à quoi elle sert... Et vous allez enfin m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? S'énerva la rouquine.

-Selon la légende, lorsqu'un Gardien se manifeste dans un équipage, il annonce sa fin. A moins que l'équipage surmonte les obstacles que mettra le Gardien en travers de leur route. Si ce n'est pas respecté, le Gardien emporte l'âme du navire et de ses membres au complet en ouvrant une porte vers un autre monde. Raconta Jean de manière ferme.

La jeune femme resta sans voix. Elle était venue loin de là, leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues. La partie glaçante de l'histoire était l'ouverture d'une porte vers un autre monde. Elle ne savait pas de quelle façon, leur annoncer que cette partie de la légende était véridique. Quand ses neuronnes s'emboitèrent, elle fit le lien. Elle détenait une clé. Les clés ouvrent les portes, réalisa-t-elle. Barbe Noir l'avait forcément embarqué dans cet univers pour une bonne raison. Et certainement pas pour faire une visite touristique dans son monde et lui laisser par sympathie l'artéfact.

-Dites... c'est quoi l'Apocalypse des Sept Étoiles ? Se risqua-t-elle à demander.

-Où as-tu entendu ça ? Tomba Bepo de ses pattes.

Brusquement le navire se mit en mode sous-marin, alertant les membres des Heart. Ils étaient tous présent dans la cuisine.

-On s'enfonce ! Sentit Shachi en s'accrochant à la table.

-Qui a pu mettre le mode sous-marin ? Fit un membre des Heart, malgré le doute d'en connaître le responsable.

-Ce n'est pas possible. Il ne ferait jamais ça. Défendit Penguin son capitaine résonnant comme une prière au fond de son âme.

Emma sentit un pincement dans sa poitrine. Elle essaya de retenir sa respiration qui se saccadait. Trafalgar était devenu étrange après son entretient avec la vieille femme. C'était lui le responsable. Il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un doute. Mais que se passait-il dans ses pensées ? Le demoiselle serra les dents. Elle ne supportait plus cette menace planant sur le Chirurgien. Il fallait le sauver. Elle observait droit devant sans dire un mot, lorsqu'elle se rua vers la salle de commande. Le reste de l'équipage mirent peu de temps avant de la suivre.

Seul son nom résonnait dans sa tête: Trafalgar. Trafalgar. Trafalgar. Cela lui tambourinait les tempes. Elle ne cessait de courir de toutes ses forces en ayant l'objectif de trouver le jeune homme au chapeau nordique. Dans le passage étroit de la porte de la salle de commande, la rouquine se cogna violemment l'épaule contre la porte. Elle lâcha un gémissement de douleur, mais se préoccupa rapidement de sonder la pièce. Personne. Le Chirurgien n'était pas dans la salle. Elle entra avec méfiance. Son état n'étant pas normal, il fallait s'attendre à une ruse venant du capitaine des Heart. Bepo et Penguin suivirent peu après la jeune femme. Le navigateur se précipita sur le tableau de bord. Il examina les commandes et nota un problème au niveau des circuits. L'ours soupira de désespoir, l'électronique n'était pas son fort. A dire vrai, il ne savait fichtrement rien à ce charabia. Shachi pénétra à son tour dans la salle, le sourire au lèvre.

-Votre héro est là !

-Tu peux réparer ça ? S'étonna Bepo.

-Le capitaine ne l'a pas mis dans l'entretient du navire pour rien, Bepo ! Ricana Penguin en donnant une tape amical sur le bras de l'ours.

-Désolé. C'est que je ne t'ai jamais vu à l'œuvre. Se lamenta le navigateur.

-Tu m'as vu au moins une centaine de fois une clé à molette à la main ! S'exclama la jeune homme aux lunettes.

-Pardon. Reprit Bepo honteux.

-Pourquoi Trafalgar aurait mis le Jolly Roger en mode sous-marin ? Se demanda Emma. Ça cache forcément quelque chose...

-Connaissant le capitaine, s'il a fait ça... C'est qu'il a un plan. Commenta Penguin l'air pensif.

-Mais est-ce vraiment Trafalgar ? Lança la demoiselle en fixant distinctement les trois présents. Ne soyons pas idiots ! On a tous remarqué un changement de comportement après sa discussion avec cette folle !

-Tu dis ça, juste parce qu'elle avait une dent contre les Gardiens. Ce que tu es. Sans te vexer. Enchaina Shachi sans méchanceté.

-No problemo. Fit-elle compréhensive tandis que le jeune homme aux lunettes la dévisagea, réfléchissant au sens de sa réponse.

-Emma a raison. Il faut qu'on trouve à tout prix la raison de ce sabotage et raisonner notre capitaine. Conclut Bepo.

Soudain apparut le restant de l'équipage affolé. Emma, Bepo, Penguin et Shachi se demandèrent ce qui leur avait pris tant de temps pour arriver jusqu'à la salle. Tous semblaient dans un état second. Essoufflé, l'un d'eux justifia leur retard.

-Bepo ! Jean a disparut. On l'a cherché dans le couloir entre la cuisine et ici avant de venir, il est introuvable !

-C'est pas bon signe... Fit Shachi en regardant le navigateur.

-C'est tactique. Jean est le plus fort d'entre nous. Murmura Penguin angoissé par la suite des évènements.

Le pauvre ours était déconcerté. Il s'agissait de son capitaine et jamais dans le passé, aucun Heart n'aurait imaginé devoir se confronter à lui. La jeune femme posa doucement une main sur son bras.

-On va le chercher ensemble. Dans la mesure que Shachi répare les dégâts, il faut que le reste de l'équipage surveille les alentours de la salle de commande pour le protéger. Suggéra-t-elle.

-Si tu vas avec Bepo, tu te mets en danger Emma. Tu ne sais pas te battre ! Rappela le jeune homme à la casquette.

-Mais je suis celle qui connait le moins contrairement à vous. Et je ne vais certainement pas laisser faire quelque chose que mon capitaine regrettera. Dit-elle l'air déterminé et tendre à la fois.

Les hommes dévisagèrent la demoiselle surpris par ses propos. Elle avait bien dis « mon capitaine »? C'était la première fois qu'ils ressentirent un tel sentiment de sincérité venant de la jeune femme. Elle donnait cette impression d'être prête à tout donner pour sauver le Chirurgien. C'était une transformation qu'ils ne pouvaient pas décrire, une destination inconnue à leurs yeux, mais enrichissante dans le cœur d'Emma. Elle-même le ressentait comme une vive flamme s'embrasant dans une coulée de lave. Elle cesserait de fuir et de jouer un rôle qui ne le convenait plus. C'était la promesse qu'elle s'était faite lors de leur départ de la mystérieuse île. Dés qu'ils auraient trouvés une solution pour Trafalgar, Emma se sentit assez confiante d'avouer la vérité. Il était temps de montrer aux yeux des Heart, la valeur qu'ils représentaient dans sa nouvelle vie.

Pour l'instant, c'était de leur capitaine dont il fallait s'occuper dans l'immédiat. Après sa proposition, le reste de l'équipage déclarèrent que c'était la meilleure solution qu'ils avaient dans la poche. Shachi en versa une larmichette, rajoutant qu'il était touché par cette attention délicate. Ses amis le fusillèrent du regard, faisant bien comprendre qu'ils avaient pas vraiment le choix étant donné la gravité de la situation. De son côté, Penguin boudait cette décision. Il n'aimait pas le fait que la rouquine se mette en danger. Bepo quant à lui, fut entrainé par Emma. Il n'était pas sûr de se frotter à son capitaine. Le navigateur n'avait pas d'assurance envers lui-même. Allait-il faire le poids contre le jeune homme au chapeau nordique ? Enfin, allait-il pouvoir se battre contre lui, malgré ce comportement qui ne lui ressemblait pas ? Voilà, ce qui le bloquait véritablement. La demoiselle s'accrocha à la combinaison de l'ours, le poussant à la suivre. Les silhouettes de Bepo et Emma s'effacèrent dans la pénombre.

Ils marchaient en direction de la chambre du Chirurgien. La jeune femme ne desserra pas sa prise sur Bepo. Son cœur battait jusqu'à explosion interne. En vérité, elle s'était proposée d'accompagner le navigateur, mais elle se douta qu'elle n'aurait aucune influence sur le brun. Qu'est ce qui lui était passé par la tête, se lamenta-t-elle dans ses pensées. Penguin avait raison, c'était du suicide pur de s'être lancer dans cette quête. Pourtant, elle devait lui rendre la pareille. Sans Trafalgar, elle serait perdue dans ce monde, tout comme il était désorienté quelque part dans un endroit lugubre. Les deux «aventuriers» avançaient lentement dans les couloirs du sous-marin, lorsque soudain le Sub Nautilus se stoppa net dans un bruit sourd de pression marine. L'ours et la jeune femme tombèrent . sur le sol de fer, se retrouvant dans une luminosité rouge vif clignotante.

-Qu'est ce que c'était ? S'angoissa la rouquine à quatre pattes.

-Le sous-marin a cessé de fonctionner ! Expliqua Bepo inquiet de ce soudain arrêt.

Emma lança un regard de compréhension à son accompagnateur. Il avait tilté à son tour. Le seul moyen de pouvoir manipuler le navire était d'accéder à la salle de commande. Comment était-ce possible, ils venaient à peine de partir ! Seulement dix minutes après leur départ que les ennuis débutaient.

Ils se relevèrent et se précipitèrent rapidement dans le sens contraire de leurs pas. A mi-chemin de leur but ils durent s'arrêter. Ils entendirent un son de frottement métallique. Comme si une personne trainait un bout de ferraille. Ils se doutèrent bien de qui il pouvait d'agir. Subitement, Bepo entraina la jeune femme dans un coin sans lumière. Prise par surprise, elle trébucha en arrière s'enfonçant un peu plus dans la pénombre tandis que l'ours fit barrage à son capitaine.

-Capitaine ! Ce n'est pas vous. Tenta-t-il de le ramener à la raison.

-Où est-elle ? Demanda Trafalgar, la voix froide et meurtrière.

Le navigateur serra les dents. C'était donc elle, la cible du jeune homme. Bepo observa attentivement le Chirurgien. Rien dans ce qu'il voyait était Trafalgar Law. Sa posture était molle, son dos était courbé, ses bras pendait le long de son corps, il en faisait même trainer son katana, alors que l'objet avait une valeur sentimental à ses yeux. Certes, le capitaine des Heart était une personne décontracté, mais ça dépassait les limites. Pourtant son visage n'avait pas une allure détendue. On lisait parfaitement la rage sur ses traits. Ses pupilles étaient noir, tel un félin à l'attaque. Ses sourcils étaient tirés vers le bas. Ses lèvres étaient crispées. Dés qu'il parlait, sa folie indescriptible lui donnait des airs de psychopathe assoiffé de meurtres. Sa mâchoire en était contracté, qu'il en ouvrait à peine la bouche. Ce qui augmenta la panique à l'intérieur du navigateur. Ce n'était pas son capitaine !

-Où est-elle ? Cria le capitaine des Heart envers l'ours.

-Si vous la voulez... il faudra me poursuivre. Fit Bepo déterminé.

Il se mit à courir à l'opposé de la jeune femme, ainsi que de la salle de commande. Le Chirurgien le suivit rapidement, frottant son nodachi contre les parois en métal.

Emma ressortit de l'ombre effrayée. Bepo s'était en quelque sorte sacrifié afin que le jeune homme au chapeau nordique ne l'attrape pas. Un nœud se forma tiraillant son ventre. Elle tremblotait de toute part. Trafalgar était devenu fou, n'ayant aucune pitié pour son propre équipage. Allaient-ils pouvoir faire le poids contre le capitaine des Heart devenu monstrueux ?

La demoiselle tendit ses mains face à ses yeux humides. Elle essaya de se ressaisir, mais la peur était gagnante. Elle sanglota imaginant le pire pour le Sub Nautilus. Il avait peut-être supprimé tous les membres du sous-marin sans compassion. Avait-il encore une infime chance de le vaincre ? S' il fallait, chacun d'entre-eux allait mourir dans d'atroce souffrance, sous le rire sadique du Chirurgien de la Mort. Il allait les dépecer petit à petit, membre par membre, viscère par viscère... Que fallait-il faire ? Il n'y avait aucun manuel d'aide de survie sur ce cas dans One Piece. Elle allait disparaître à jamais dans cet univers, au fin fond de la mer du Nouveau Monde...

-... MA... ...MMA … EMMA ! hurla Penguin en secouant le corps de la jeune femme.

-Je ne veux pas mourir ! Je ne veux pas mourir ! Je veux... revoir mon monde ! S'affola-t-elle dans tous les sens donnant un coup de poing perdu au jeune homme à la casquette.

-Tu ne vas pas mourir. Calme-toi ! Rassura-t-il en tenant d'une main ses poignées pour éviter se reprendre un coup, et de l'autre son menton pour qu'elle le fixe droit dans les yeux. Tu ne vas pas mourir.

-P-Penguin ? Réalisa Emma en pleurs. Bepo... Il a … Trafalgar... il...

-J'ai compris. Mais si on ne bouge pas de suite, le capitaine va nous choper. Tu es sa cible. S'adressa-t-il de manière grave.

-On... on d-doit le sauver ! Fit-elle en s'essuyant les joues et séchant le reste de larmes perlées.

-C'est pour ça qu'on doit se cacher ailleurs.

Penguin prit la main de la jeune femme, avant de se relever. Il força son poids vers lui pour tirer la demoiselle vers le haut. Ainsi elle se leva à son tour. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte que dans sa torpeur, elle s'était écrouée sur le sol. En vérité, elle ne se souvenait plus du moment entre la disparition de Bepo et les cris du jeune homme à la casquette pour la réveiller. Elle avait du mal à tenir sur ses jambes. Elle était encore bien apeurée. Mais la main chaude de son ami la réchauffait et lui procurer une sensation de sécurité.

Ils se faufilèrent discrètement dans les couloirs sombre du Sub Nautilus. Penguin était conscient qu'ils ne seraient en sécurité nulle part. Son capitaine devait tourner en rond, à la recherche de la jeune femme. Il avait beau réfléchir à un périmètre sécurisant, rien ne lui convenait. Le tout, avant d'affronter Trafalgar, était de mettre sa protégée dans un endroit sûr. Emma le réalisa. Elle fixait le jeune homme à la casquette, tournant ses pupilles noisettes de droite à gauche. Il se creusait les méninges pour elle. Il faisait tout ça pour elle. Comme le Chirurgien en ce moment, sur un tout autre but. Ce n'est pas de cette façon que cette histoire allait se résoudre, pensa la demoiselle. Gentiment, elle lâcha la main de Penguin et s'arrêta de le suivre. Surpris par ce geste, il se retourna vers la rouquine.

-Emma, on a pas le temps ! Le capitaine va arriver d'un moment à un autre. Paniqua-t-il en lui retendant sa main nerveusement.

-Et puis quoi ? Trafalgar continuera à me chercher. Dit-elle en insistant sur le mot «me». On ne peut plus fuir. C'est très gentil de ta part de vouloir me protéger, mais ça ne fera que retarder l'inévitable. Il s'agit de Trafalgar Law : Le Chirurgien de la Mort. Et tu es bien mieux placé que moi pour savoir qu'il n'abandonnera pas, même s'il te tue... comme les autres. Fini-t-elle la gorge nouée par l'émotion.

-Me tuer ? Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Questionna Penguin perdu.

-Les autres membres... Shachi... Bepo... ils sont... mort. Se retint Emma de pleurer.

-Pas du tout ! On s'est fait prendre par surprise avec les gars. A peine Bepo et toi étiez partis à sa poursuite, il est arrivé dans la salle de commande en demandant où tu étais. En sachant son état, nous étions tous sur nos gardes. On a doucement attrapé nos armes, mais quand il a vu Shachi entrain de réparer le navire, il s'est mis dans une colère monstrueuse en proclamant que nous te préférions à lui, le capitaine, et qu'il allait supprimer le problème. Il s'est jeté sur Shachi en lui donnant un coup de revers avec son nodachi. Il a ensuite continué à s'en prendre aux autres, mais juste en les assommant violemment. Il n'a tué aucun des membres de son équipage. C'est toi qu'il veut supprimer ! Et c'est pour ça qu'il faut te calfeutrer dans une pièce ! Expliqua-t-il en la prenant par les épaules afin qu'elle saisisse la situation.

Tendrement, Emma sourit à Penguin. Elle ferma ses yeux comme pour garder en mémoire ce moment, puis les ré-ouvrit avec cette même expression de gratitude.

-Je ne veux pas mourir aujourd'hui, mais je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire. Je fais partie de l'équipage, Trafalgar est mon capitaine. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis pas souvent de son avis que je ne l'apprécie pas. Avoua la jeune femme à la voix rassurante.

-Emma...

Sous la stupeur de la détermination de la demoiselle, Penguin glissa ses mains des épaules de la rouquine. Il comprit qu'elle s'était enfin identifier au Heart. Qu'elle avait trouvé sa raison. Ce pourquoi, qu'il l'avait poussé à accepter le deal de son capitaine. Son regard bloquait sur Emma, à cet instant, il avait l'impression de voir une aura turquoise aux milles étoiles multicolores qui l'entourait. Sans explication, il prit plus confiance envers la demoiselle puis afficha un large sourire.

-Tu as un plan ? Demanda le jeune homme à la casquette.

-Non. Répondit la jeune femme innocemment.

-Tu rigoles ? Tu sors de belles paroles et tu n'as même pas un plan ? S'angoissa Penguin dont le sourire venait de disparaître.

-Je pensais que ça ferait un autre effet. Luffy, quand il dit ça à ses amis ils ont l'air rassuré malgré le danger. J'avoue que là, ça fait un peu désespérée. Rit Emma gênée.

-Il faudrait qu'on marche, on est là depuis trop longtemps. Réfléchit-t-il en se pinçant les lèvres.

-Et si nous retournions à la salle de commande ? Si on ne parvient pas à aider Trafalgar, on peut essayer de bidouiller les fils électriques ou de réveiller un de nos amis. Proposa la rouquine.

-C'est pas bête, puis on a pas d'autre idée donc autant tenter.

Ils se regardèrent sur une entente commune. Penguin prit la marche suivit de la jeune femme. Ils coururent jusqu'à la salle de commande sans encombre. C'était un soulagement pour les deux jeunes gens de ne pas avoir croisé leur capitaine. Le jeune homme à la casquette entra dans la pièce en direction du tableau de bord afin de réveiller son compagnon. Emma n'eut pas le même entrain que son ami. Lorsqu'elle passe la porte, elle sentit un frisson la parcourir. Il y avait dans toute la salle des membres des Heart allongés, sans réaction. Elle avait beau se répéter intérieurement qu'ils n'étaient pas mort, elle ne parvenait pas à avancer. Il fallait qu'elle se calme, souffla la demoiselle dans sa tête. Elle inspira. Elle expira. Elle reprit cette hargne qui lui donnait parfois son fichu caractère et se précipita au côté de Penguin.

-Il ne se réveille pas. Constata-t-il désespérée.

-Attends, tu vas voir.

La rouquine choppa Shachi par le col de sa combinaison et commença à le secouer dans tous les sens.

-Tu vas te réveiller espèce de feignasse oui ! On a besoin d'un héro ! S'énerva-t-elle.

-Je pense pas que ça fonctionne Emma. Fit Penguin affreusement attristé par ce tableau.

-J'aurais cru. Ça marche souvent sur mon frère... Ne comprit-elle pas en tenant toujours le vêtement du jeune homme aux lunettes.

-Ça lui arrive de se prendre des coups de revers d'épée ?

-Non. Jamais.

-Bon, soyons sérieux ! Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

-Tu me donnes Emma. Dit une voix non inconnu.

Emma et Penguin se relevèrent et virent Trafalgar dans l'encadrement de la porte. Un sourire démoniaque se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Ses yeux étaient grand ouvert dans une expression de jouissance. On pouvait même apercevoir ses pupilles cendrées se contracter. Son corps semblait se raidir de joie à la vue de sa victime. C'était une posture différente lors du sacrifice de Bepo. Il avait déjà dégainé son nodachi prêt à l'attaque. Cela n'annonçait rien de bon pour les deux «survivants». Penguin fit reculer la jeune femme derrière lui espérant faire barrière.

-Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu la sauvera. Rajouta le Chirurgien en s'avançant vers eux.

-Capitaine... que vous arrive-t-il ? Demanda Penguin en se mettant sur ses gardes.

-Cette fille. Cette fille est le mal. Elle doit mourir. Ragea-t-il en serrant les dents.

-On dirait les paroles de cette vieille folle. Remarqua la jeune femme.

-Tu mets le doute dans mon équipage. Je ne peux pas te faire confiance, tu es une Gardienne. Tu as honte d'être une pirate. Tu mens. Tu mets tes espoirs en des personnes qui ne te connaissent pas. Qui es-tu ? Qui es-tu ? Qui es-... tu ? Une Gardienne. Tu ne mérites pas de vivre.

-Il est fou ! S'exclama Penguin angoissé des paroles sans queue ni tête du Chirurgien. Emma, dés qu'il y aura une ouverture vers la porte, cours ! Murmura-t-il, ne quittant pas le brun au chapeau nordique du regard.

-Et toi ? S'inquiéta la demoiselle en dévisageant son ami.

-Je le retiendrais.

-C'est ton capitaine !

-C'est pour ça que je dois le faire. Trancha Penguin le ton ferme.

La jeune femme n'en revenait pas. Penguin était sérieux, mais au point d'en affronter son capitaine, c'était du suicide. Elle voulut le raisonner une fois encore, lorsque Trafalgar souleva kikoku. Il engageait le combat envers son subordonné, ce qui n'étonna guère Emma étant donné son état mental, mais elle ne souhaitait pas que ça aille jusque là. Trafalgar était en soif de sang, que se passerait-il dés qu'il aurait accompli sa mission ? La demoiselle paria sur le fait qu'il retrouverai ses esprits. Et quand il trouvera son équipage mal en point sur le sol, comment réagira-t-il ? Elle s'en douta fortement. Il ne montrait pas ouvertement son affection, mais s'il revenait à lui dans un tel environnement, ça le détruirai. Il allait déjà subir d'énormes séquelles psychologiques rien qu'en ayant agresser ses membres, il n'était pas nécessaire d'imaginer l'horreur s'il en venait à tuer Penguin pour son insubordination. Soudainement, le brun courut vers Penguin qui poussa fortement la rouquine à l'extrémité de la pièce. Sous le choc violent, elle tomba face contre le sol de métal. Elle releva la tête rapidement. Le jeune homme la casquette avait bloqué l'attaque de Trafalgar avec un bras. Il lui résistait incroyablement bien. Ce n'était pas sans blessure, le capitaine des Heart n'avait pas hésité à user le côté tranchant de son nodachi. Un filet de sang coula le long de la manche de la combinaison de Penguin. Le Chirurgien continua à forcer, espérant trancher le bras de son compagnon. Quand Emma observa un détail alarmant sur Trafalgar. La jeune femme avait repéré un étrange bracelet au poignée gauche du brun. Le jeune homme n'avait jamais eu, à ses souvenirs, porté un bracelet de couleur or incrusté de pierres précieuses rouge. Il y avait des sortes de veines noirs à cette partie anatomique, à l'image d'un poison qui s'infiltrait à l'intérieur de son organisme. Elle comprit que c'était cet objet qui rendait Trafalgar maléfique. Un sentiment inexpliqué se réveilla dans sa poitrine. Elle ne pouvait plus rester sans agir. Elle serra les poings. Ce visage n'était pas celui du Chirurgien. Elle entendait des souffles sourds, des hurlements étouffés dans l'obscurité. La jeune femme se concentra sur ces bruits. C'était des murmures devenant bruyant. Au fur et à mesure de sa concentration, ces sons devinrent clairs.

«Arrêtez-moi !» «C'est moi, Trafalgar !» «Détruisez le bracelet !» «Ce n'est pas moi.» «Tuez-moi...»

La jeune femme se rua sur le Chirurgien comme un geste compulsif. Elle se cramponna au bras gauche du capitaine, essayant d'arracher le bijou maudit. Étonnée de ce revirement, le brun au chapeau nordique oublia son premier adversaire et projeta la demoiselle contre le mur afin qu'elle lâche-prise. Mais elle était plus robuste qu'elle ne le paraissait. Le capitaine des Heart du s'y reprendre à sept fois. Emma zieuta le brun sans pour autant avoir abandonner. Elle donna un grand coup de pied dans son tibia avant de se remettre sur ses deux jambes. Penguin se faufila sans peine vers la demoiselle ensanglantée. Il s'aperçut qu'elle était ouverte plus d'une fois à la tête. Les chocs contre la paroi de fer ne l'avait pas laissé sans trace. Furieux, il cria sur la jeune femme.

-Qu'est ce qui t'a pris de te jeter sur lui ?

-C-c'est le brace-celet... Dit-elle en s'appuyant sur son ami. Je l'ai... entendu. La voix de-de Trafalgar. C'est le bracelet qu'il a... au poignée gauche qui le rend ainsi. Expliqua-t-elle en reprenant ses esprits.

-Le bracelet ? Fit Penguin se tournant vers le Chirurgien pour voir l'objet.

-Il a demandé à ce qu'on le tue... Avoua Emma dont les larmes perlées de ses yeux émeraudes. Il doit vivre une douleur atroce.

Une rage sans nom se saisit du jeune homme à la casquette. Ils discutaient de leur capitaine. Jamais depuis qu'il avait décidé de suivre cet homme, il ne l'avait jamais entendu dire «J'abandonne.». Ce n'était certainement pas aujourd'hui que ça allait arriver. Il prit la demoiselle entre quatre yeux afin d'établir un plan. Il avait une idée derrière la tête, malheureusement les espoirs de sa tactique reposait sur Emma.

-Quand je reprendrai mon combat contre le capitaine, tu fuis.

-Quoi ? T'es malade ! Protesta la rouquine.

-On a pas le choix, Emma ! Je ne pourrais pas le retenir longtemps, mais trouve un moyen d'utiliser tes pouvoirs de Gardien. Quelque chose me dit que tu es la solution. Confessa-t-il.

-Tu es drôle ! Je n'ai pas de pouv-o...

Brusquement, Penguin se fit chopper par sa combinaison avant de se faire valser par derrière. Il percuta lourdement le matériel électronique. Son vêtement était déchiré de toute part permettant de distinguer un armada de contusions et des plaies. Il se releva en repositionnant sa précieuse casquette. Il fit un sourire et sauta sur Trafalgar en le poussant vers le mur. Il tint sa prise fébrilement. Il était à bout de souffle.

-Fuis Emma ! Fuis ! Hurla Penguin en retenant son capitaine fou furieux.

La demoiselle accourut sans rechigner dans les couloirs du Sub Nautilus. Elle devait immédiatement mettre de la distance entre le Chirurgien et elle. Son cœur se noua à quitter son ami, mais il avait confiance en ses capacités. Elle ne le décevrai pas. Pendant ce temps Penguin maintenait le brun avec peine.

-Laisse-moi passer Penguin. Tu me dois obéissance. Menaça Trafalgar d'un regard meurtrier.

-Capitaine, reprenez-vous ! C'est pas vous, ça ! Paniqua le subordonné à deux doigts du lâcher-prise.

Le capitaine des Heart prit dans sa main gauche la tête du jeune homme à la casquette, cogna sans retenu la crâne de son subordonné contre la paroi métallique du sous-marin. Penguin s'évanouit à ses choc. Il tomba sur ses genoux sans tonus, dessinant une ligne de sang dans sa chute, puis finit par être étendu aux pieds du jeune homme. Trafalgar lui passa par dessus s'en se soucier de l'état de santé désastreux de son équipage. Sa traque continua.

Emma marchait le pas rapide. Elle zieuta les alentours à chaque seconde. Que devait-elle faire pour sauver Trafalgar ? Quelle idée stupide avait eu Penguin en croyant fermement que son statut de Gardienne allait aider son capitaine. Des pouvoirs ! Et puis quoi encore ? Elle apprendrait qu'elle peut avoir des supers pouvoirs comme Superman ? C'était dérisoire. Tout comme ces portes. Elle avait espéré de trouver au moins une porte ouverte, malheureusement ce n'était pas son jour de chance. Elle essaya de les forcer en s'énervant sur les poignées, mais cela ne fonctionnait pas. La jeune femme avait aussi la sensation de pesanteur sur elle. Sa tête lui faisait terriblement mal, et elle ne parlait pas de ses articulations. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle sortit sa clé de sous son haut et la fixa. Elle la serra prêt de son cœur en fermant les yeux, priant l'objet de l'aider. Un étrange lumière s'en dégagea accompagné d'une chaleur rassurante. Des flashbacks transperça la mémoire d'Emma. Elle se souvint lors de Marine Ford, son mystérieux transfert du bateau au QG de la marine.

-Je t'ai retrouvée... Coupa la voix sanglante de Trafalgar en pointant kikoku en direction de la demoiselle.

La jeune femme se plaça face au capitaine. C'était l'heure de l'affrontement final. Il avait un rire noir, dégoutant Emma. Elle ne pardonnerai jamais à cette vieille folle vaudou d'avoir ensorcelé le brun. Elle ne détenait aucune preuve contre ces accusations, mais son sixième sens en alarme lors de l'excursion sur l'ile ne l'avait pas trompé. Elle remit son pendentif à l'intérieur de son haut sans détourner les yeux du Chirurgien.

-Tu vas... mourir. Dit-il certain de la fin de la demoiselle.

-Je suis increvable. C'est dommage. Se détendait-elle en ironisant l'échange verbal.

Trafalgar grogna en guise de réponse. Il se mit à courir vers Emma, brandissant son katana. Elle accourut à son tour vers son adversaire, et contrairement à lui, elle portait pas d'arme sur elle. Elle accéléra son rythme, souhaitant intimement délivrer le capitaine des Heart. Il était sournois. Il mentait à ses fins. Il manipulait les gens. Il s'amusait de certaines situations. Mais c'était cette apparence froide à l'extérieur qui l'avait fait apprécier ce personnage. Car c'était dans le plus courant des cas, les personnages tendre et affectueux. Et elle ne s'était pas faite berner par cette illusion. Dés que ce contexte d'horreur sera terminé, elle ouvrirai son cœur à l'équipage. Elle était sûr de vouloir devenir un membre actif des Heart. Elle était prête à assumer son rôle de Gardienne. Elle avait trouvé sa raison...

Un bouclier électrique blanc et turquoise apparut autour du corps entier de la jeune femme. Elle libérait une puissante énergie. Elle venait d'elle. Elle avait créée cette aura, réalisa le brun. A peine deux secondes plus tard, Emma et Trafalgar se croisèrent pour se porter le coup final. Il pointa kikoku vers le flan droit de la jeune femme, tandis qu'elle réussi à toucher le bracelet en envoyant miraculeusement un concentré d'énergie dans le bijou. Celui-ci explosa à la pression électrique du à l'inexplicable pouvoir de la demoiselle. Elle se rattrapa afin de ne pas chuter. Ils étaient maintenant dos à dos. Trafalgar tomba sur ses genoux vomissant les remontées désagréable de son estomac. Il comprit qu'il s'agissait d'une répercutions de l'attaque d'Emma. Il tendit ses mains face à son visage. Il était redevenu maitre de son corps. Il pesta mentalement contre cette vieille femme du temple. Il s'était fait avoir et n'avait pas dosé correctement ses émotions : erreur de débutant. Pourtant, il n'en était plus un depuis longtemps. Il ragea contre lui-même et son incompétence.

-Tr-trafal... gar... Appela Emma.

Mince, pensa-t-il. Comment se portait la jeune femme ? Il se releva en quatrième vitesse et découvrit avec stupeur qu'Emma était grièvement blessée.

-Tu-tu va-vas mieux... ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire avant de perdre connaissance.

-Emma ! S'affola Trafalgar en se jetant prés de la demoiselle.

Il posa une main sur sa blessure et l'autre dessus. Il comprima tant bien que mal l'hémorragie. Elle perdait beaucoup de sang. Son flan droit avait été grièvement touché par le katana du capitaine des Heart. Il n'en avait même pas eu conscience de l'avoir touché. C'était mauvais. Une quantité indescriptible de liquide visqueux rouge coulait sur le sol. Le teint rosé d'Emma passa au teint livide. Anxieux de la survie de la jeune femme, Trafalgar hurla à s'époumoner suppliant de l'aide de son équipage. Personne ne lui répondit. Il garda la pression contre la blessure d'une main pour sentir les palpitations de son cœur de l'autre. Il positionna deux doigts sur l'intérieur de son poignée droit. Il attendit un instant, se focalisant sur le nombre de battement pendant une minute.

Le temps écoulé, il en conclu que le rythme cardiaque de la demoiselle s'affaiblissait.

Elle était mourante...

* * *

Dites-moi que vous allez survivre.

Oui, vous pouvez le crier haut et fort. Je suis la pire auteur de fanfiction que vous ayez rencontré pour l'instant. xD Je l'assume avec fierté.

J'ai pas de questions à vous demander, juste que vous vous lâchiez sur vos impressions et vos ressentis sur le chapitre. Comme je l'ai dit dans l'introduction, à présent ce chapitre est mon préféré.  
Cette possession de Trafalgar, cette situation dans le Sub Nautilus, le tout, je l'avais imaginé avant même le début. Vous vous y attendiez à tout ça ? Vous me verriez avec mon sourire perverse, à l'idée de vous imaginer déconfit après avoir lu ce chapitre. Je suis monstrueuse ! xD

Déjà, on a un aperçu sur une nouvelle capacité d'Emma. Tout est encore à travailler car je sais pas trop comment vous le retranscrire en mot. Mais pensez-vous qu'elle puisse, finalement, s'en sortir dans le Nouveau Monde ?

Enfin bref. Allez-y ! Faites-vous plaisir (pas trop d'insultes par contre, restons polis). Je suis curieuse de vos réactions et de vos questions. =)


	14. Le Serment

Les beaux jours reviennent ! Je reviens à peine de la plage et je suis rouge comme une écrevisse malgré la crème solaire... Protégez vous bien, le soleil peut-être dangereux les amis.

Par contre mauvaise nouvelle pour nous tous... je n'ai absolument pas avancé dans la fanfiction et je pense bientôt atteindre le point mort. J'ai ma grosse période d'allergie qui a commencé, je fais des crises d'asthme au moins une fois par jours, et je suis morte de fatigue après mon travail. Je n'ai qu'un chapitre d'avance (contre sept au début). J'essaie de me remotiver, mais c'est la galère. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop. :/

Allez, voici mes réponses.

_**Emma Dela Luna :**_ Fufufu~ Je suis contente que tu aimes ce cocktail. =D  
Ne crie pas victoire trop vite, j'ai déjà tué un personnage principal juste pour le principe de ne pas faire de suite. J'avoue que je ne connais pas moi-même la fin qui va attendre Emma.  
Voici la suite, et merci de continuer à lire. ^^

_**DisturbingWords :**_ Bonjour à toi petit scarabée ! Voir une nouvelle tête est très plaisant. Fais comme chez-toi, n'hésite surtout pas. =)  
A l'image des Mugiwara, je vois l'équipage des Heart Pirates de la même manière. Law a beau détenir le surnom de "Chirurgien de la Mort", je trouve que pour le peu qu'on voit son équipage, on ressent un respect et l'épreuve à tout pour leur capitaine. Je suis contente que tu es ressentie ce sentiment ! =) Quant à Emma, j'ai eu beaucoup de doute sur cet OC. Mais tes paroles me rassure beaucoup et c'est un plaisir de lire qu'elle ne fait pas Mary-Sue.

Les signes astrologiques n'ont rien à voir avec l'histoire. C'est plutôt le nombre qui compte. ;) (petite aide de l'auteur pour t'avancer dans l'intrigue). Mais ça aurait pu être un bon sujet à développer. Ahaha ! Tu as mis dans le mille. Effectivement, Penguin a des petites sautes d'humeurs quand il s'agit d'Emma. Je ne pense pas que ça puisse être à double-sens. Qui sait ? Puis je ne sais pas si je vais réellement y mettre de la romance dans toute cette aventure~

Ne mange pas ton tee-shirt ce n'est pas comestible ! xD Ah ça, je pense que ce chapitre risque de merveilleusement bien répondre à tes questions. Je ne peux pas en dire plus. Juste que je suis vraiment heureuse que tu te sentes assez à l'aise pour avoir commenter le chapitre précédent. =) J'espère te rassurer en t'écrivant qu'il n'y a jamais de blabla pas important, au contraire. Tout est extra-ordinaire ! Et vos paroles me booste afin de mieux me concentrer dans la suite. Puis les pavés... moi j'adore ! xP

J'espère te revoir très bientôt. Merci beaucoup. =)

_**Nocturnis-Lepus :** _Je te sens bien tendue depuis quelque chapitre... xD [fuis] C'est un art chez moi, un de mes meilleurs talents de couper les fins de chapitre au moment le plus stressant ~  
Hum... Trêve de plaisanterie. En faite, je peux pas ! xD J'ai comme l'impression que tu as très mal vécu le chapitre. On pardonne à Law, il n'était pas vraiment lui-même. Soyons tolérant. =)  
Oh ! Le chapitre sur Bepo risque vraiment d'être... J'en frémis d'avance. :3 Pour ta part, je sens que la tronçonneuse sera de sortie...

Houah... je suis sur les fesses. Vraiment. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Être comparer à du Stephen King... je reste scotchée. Je te remercie énormément pour ce compliment. Bien qu'il est difficile de le prendre, car je suis loin d'avoir un si bon niveau. Mais encore merci.

Merci pour le dessin. Là je suis frustrée car je ne peux pas continuer un dessin car il me manque du matériel. Depuis mon déménagement j'ai du mal à remonter financièrement. Et de grands projets se construisent pour l'année prochaine. Cela dis donc argent... La vie est dure !  
Oh, je suis curieuse de voir tes dessins. J'aime admirer ce que les autres font aussi. :3

Voici la suite chef ! En espérant ce que ça te plaise. =)

_**DonnySean :**_ Et coucou !

Mais non, mais non ! Il faut pas pleurer. En plus, je trouve que tu es douée pour dénicher mes indices cachés. Après, tu n'as pas toutes les informations qu'il faut, tout deviendra clair quand j'aurais fini. u_u  
En elle-même, Emma n'est pas un personnage compliqué, c'est pourquoi j'ai voulu fabriquer l'intrigue de cette manière. On a ainsi l'impression qu'elle est très importante par son statut de Gardienne.

Désolée... je me suis dit ce ça rendrait la suite d'autant plus savourant. Et j'espère que ça sera le cas.  
Ne t'inquiète pas, les Heart Pirates sont plus compréhensible qu'il n'y parait. Mais certaines apparences sont parfois trompeuses. ( ;) je t'envoie un signal ).

_**Raineloup :**_ C'est pas méchant... je rajoute du suspense. =D  
L'amour ? Je ne sais pas s'il y aura de l'amour dans tout ça. Mais par contre, encore plus d'aventure.  
Merci pour tes encouragements ! =) (je préfère le champagne xD)

_**Guests :** _Voici la suite comme vous me l'avez demandé. =)

Bonne Lecture à Tous !

* * *

**Le Serment**

Deux jours étaient passés depuis l'incident du Sub Nautilus. Après leur réveil, l'équipage fut soigné par leur capitaine, ceci étant été fait, ils s'étaient remis au travail en réparant le sous-marin. Les réparations avaient durée une journée. Depuis, le navire était amarré pas loin d'une île. Les membres des Heart vaquaient à leurs occupations sans convictions. Bepo, Shachi et Penguin se trouvaient sur le pont extérieur. Ils avaient encore les souvenirs de la bataille marqué sur leur corps. Mais les plus fortes séquelles étaient celle des souvenirs. Ils allaient devoir vivre avec cette expérience toute leur vie.

En se remémorant les déroulements de l'histoire dans le silence, Penguin épluchait les pétales d'une fleur quelconque, qu'il lançait dans le vent emportant chaque pétale au dessus de la mer. L'ambiance était différente sans Emma. Les rires et disputes étaient partis avec elle, laissant une trace morbide sur le bateau. Le plus touché par ce froid était Trafalgar. Il ne voulait pas reconnaître que l'atmosphère était pesante et triste, mais ses subordonnés savaient parfaitement que la bonne humeur de la jeune femme lui manquait. De plus, il était devenu extrêmement distant et fermé envers son équipage. Il avait une marque au fer rouge dans ses réminiscences. Ils avait osé s'en prendre à ses compagnons de piraterie. Des personnes qui le respectaient plus que tout au monde. C'était impardonnable. Pourtant, ses subordonnés avaient fait part de leur compréhension, avaient eu connaissance de cause, mais rien ne pouvait permettre au capitaine des Heart à s'excuser lui-même.

Trafalgar marchait en direction du bloc opératoire, ignorant toute existence autour de lui. Il ouvrit la porte et la referma à clé aussitôt dans la pièce. Il chercha bandages, pansements, désinfectant, crème antibiotique, ciseaux, pinces, aiguilles, fils, disposa le matériel sur la paillasse, ordonna correctement les instruments sur une table roulante, mit des gants en latex et un masque. Il s'assit sur un tabouret à roulette, et fit suivre la tablette afin d'avoir les ustensiles à disposition. Il alluma une lumière de bloc opératoire et découvrit le haut du corps d'Emma. Il souleva légèrement sa chemise pour ne laisser qu'à découvert le flan droit de la demoiselle. Il enleva délicatement le scotch et le pansement usagé qu'il posa dans un haricot métallique. Il prit un gros nuage de coton avant de l'imbiber de produit désinfectant. Il nettoya soigneusement la plaie d'Emma, toujours autant surpris de la longueur de sa blessure. Elle faisait au moins dix centimètres de long. C'était du miracle qu'elle est survécu, pensa le Chirurgien. Il reprit son activité précédente afin d'assainir un maximum la plaie. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils. Il remarqua une chose étrange en retirant le sang séché sur la peau de la demoiselle endormie. Il analysa de plus près la blessure, constatant qu'elle était quasiment cicatrisée. Il eut un mouvement de recul du à la surprise de ce mystérieux phénomène. Il saisit une pince, agrippa le fil puis tira dessus. Étrangement, le fil se désintégra naturellement comme lors d'une fin de cicatrisation. Impossible, souffla le brun, bluffé par cette magie. Il examina ses contusions à la tête, elles étaient pratiquement résorbées. Aucune personne normal ne pouvait guérir en si peu de temps.

Le jeune homme au chapeau nordique enleva son masque. Il n'avait plus besoin de lui prodiguer des soins. Son organisme se rétablissait par ses propres moyens. Comment ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. De plus, le pire n'était pas encore passé. L'instant redoutable lors d'une blessure, tel que celle de la jeune femme, était le réveil. Certains patients supportaient mal le retour à la réalité. Frôler la mort avait souvent transformé des personnes. Emma était forte et son caractère trempé l'aidait à surmonter des épreuves où d'autres seraient tombés. Mais le risque zéro n'existait pas. Il ne devait pas se relâcher à cause d'une cicatrisation étonnante. Au contraire, il augmentera sa vigilance, se dit-il intérieurement.

Soudain, Trafalgar entendit toquer à la porte. Il ouvrit et découvrit Penguin accompagné de Shachi, Bepo et le reste de l'équipage. Ils étaient tous agglutinés les uns sur les autres, en attente de nouvelles sur la santé de la demoiselle. Il soupira d'exaspération à cette vue peu convenue à des pirates de leur trempe. Il leurs permis de rentrer dans le bloc opératoire énumérant les caractéristiques de la blessure, le temps d'opération et de soins, le nombre de points, mais fichtre. Ses subordonnés souhaitaient seulement se sentir rassurés de la survie d'Emma. A tout point de vue, elle semblait endormie. Sa respiration était régulière. Ses cheveux roux étaient en pagaille. Son expression était détendu et sereine. Mais ce long fil transparent passant par ses narines, entourant ses oreilles qui se rejoignait par la suite à son cou était branché à une bouteille d'oxygène cassait cette tranquillité. Il y avait aussi à son index gauche une électrode, connectée à celles disposées proche de sa poitrine, qui envoyait des informations sur un écran sur son rythme cardiaque. Les bandages ensanglantés, les antiseptiques, le matériel médical rappelaient d'autant plus la réalité aux amis de la demoiselle. L'équipage avait pourtant vu un nombre incalculable des gens mal à en point, voir décédé, ils eurent un choc à cette découverte. Jamais ils n'auraient pensés être touchés émotionnellement.

Constatant le blocage visuel de ses compagnons sur la jeune femme, le Chirurgien les poussa à l'extérieur de la pièce en suivant le groupe. Il referma délicatement la porte.

[…]

Petit à petit elle se sentit revenir de très loin. Elle bougea la tête dans un sens, puis de l'autre. Une sensation de lourdeur pesait sur son corps. Elle força sur ses yeux clos pour se stimuler. Rien à faire. Elle était dans un bien-être total, elle ne voulait pas se réveiller. Lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits d'ouverture de tiroirs, d'instruments métallique, de pas... Elle refit les mêmes geste du début en lâchant un gémissement. Lentement, elle réussit à ouvrir les yeux. Sa vue était brouillée, elle avait des difficultés à distinguer de façon conforme ce qui l'entourait. Elle aperçut une forme floutée majoritairement jaune et noir avec un point blanc en hauteur. Si elle avait parié, la jeune femme aurait reconnu Trafalgar. Il ne l'avait apparemment pas entendu remuer. Sa bouche était sèche. Elle essaya d'en sortir des sons, sans résultat. C'était comme si ses cordes vocales étaient atrophiées. Elle leva les yeux en hauteur, une lumière aveuglante lui fit cligner les paupières. Où était-elle ? A l'hôpital ? Pas l'hôpital. Pas encore, s'angoissa la demoiselle dans ses pensées. Elle devait sortir. Ses sens étaient en alerte. Elle était perdue. Dans ses mouvements elle toucha le tuyau d'oxygène, s'en suit des électrodes, augmentant sa panique. Sa respiration s'emballa déclenchant le bip sonore du matériel cardiaque. Le Chirurgien se retourna surpris du réveil de la demoiselle. Il se précipita à ses côtés, essayant de la calmer. Malheureusement, Emma était partie loin dans ses souvenirs.

__La jeune femme était allongée dans un brancard roulant à toute vitesse dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. Les lumières aveuglantes du plafond brouillait son orientation. Le passage incessant d'un lustre à un autre lui donnait la nausée. D'autant plus que cette odeur d'antiseptique était affreusement répugnante. Elle vit des visages inconnus, environs une dizaine, tournant autour du lit mobile. Ils discutaient entre-eux ignorant sa présence. La demoiselle voulut bouger, mais elle n'y parvint pas. Elle réalisa que des sangles l'empêchait de se mouvoir. Pourquoi était-elle attachée ? __

__Une douleur vive lui brûlait la poitrine. Elle baissa les yeux et constata avec effroi que le haut de son corps était ensanglanté. La panique s'empara d'elle, qu'elle s'agita espérant briser les ceintures qui la maintenait immobile. Les médecins s'aperçurent de son réveil, puis se jetèrent sur elle listant tous en même temps les raisons de son transfert dans les urgences la plus proche. Elle ne comprit un traite mot des soignants. Rien n'avait de logique.__

__Lorsqu'elle se souvint que sa sœur jumelle l'avait accompagnée. Elle essaya de la trouver du regard, mais elle ne la vit pas. Un bruit lourd l'alerta que le brancard venait de pénétrer dans une salle de soin spécial. A sa droite se trouvait une autre salle du même style. Il y avait aussi du remue ménage à l'intérieur. L'avantage était que les deux salles communiquaient par une porte battante. Quand un chirurgien passa la porte, elle découvrit sa sœur. Seulement, les portes se refermèrent aussitôt masquant la visibilité de l'autre pièce. De ce qu'Emma avait pu apercevoir, sa sœur était étendue inerte, un tuyau dans la bouche. __

__Son cœur se mit à battre rapidement. Les larmes lui virent aux yeux. Elle voulut la rejoindre. Être auprès de cette autre elle. Son ying. La face douce d'une personnalité qu'elles formaient. La jeune femme tendit sa main en direction de sa sœur. Une larme coula le long de sa joue gauche. Puis la joue droite. Elle sentit un lien se briser. Elle ne pouvait l'expliquer mais un vide venait de naitre. Elle sut à ce moment que sa sœur jumelle venait de la laisser unique dans ce monde. Comment pouvait-elle lui faire subir ça ? Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi tout ça ? Pourquoi était-ce arrivé ?__

__-I-ci-a... murmura-t-elle.__

__Lentement, elle sombra dans le néant.__

Trafalgar retenait la jeune femme par les épaules. Il avait beau l'interpeller par son prénom, elle ne lui répondait pas. Avait-elle conscience qu'il l'empêchait de partir ? Comment devait-il la ramener parmi eux ? Il remarqua au bout de cinq minutes que la demoiselle s'agitait moins. Il constata qu'elle clignait des yeux en posant sa main gauche sur son flan droit. Elle revenait. Sa blessure subit il y avait quatre jours faisait office de point de retour. Qui l'eut cru ?

Emma distingua les bras du capitaine des Heart. Qui lui était-il arrivée ? Une douleur la tiraillait vers son côté droit du ventre, mais qu'importe, elle posa ses pupilles émeraudes sur le visage du brun au chapeau nordique. Son air était grave. Pourtant, elle sut que c'était le Chirurgien. C'était véritablement lui. La demoiselle se sentit soulagée et sourit à Trafalgar.

-Tu es... redevenu toi-même. Dit-elle en marquant une pause pour laisser s'estomper la douleur.

-Abrutie ! Pesta le brun. Au lieu de te soucier de moi, préoccupes-toi de toi !

-Héhéhé. Je prends ça... comme un remerciement. Railla-t-elle en souffrant.

Trafalgar souffla de mécontentement. Il retira ses mains des épaules de la jeune femme pour les croiser en gardant son expression sérieuse. Se rendait-elle vraiment compte de l'état dans lequel elle venait de sortir ? Il fixa la demoiselle sans lui adresser une parole.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? Essaya-t-elle de sonder le visage de Trafalgar en le dévisageant à son tour.

Il vit son attitude intriguée, la rendant étrangement différente à d'habitude. Le Chirurgien ferma ses yeux avant de les ré-ouvrir aussitôt. Il rendit l'attention de la jeune femme par un sourire à l'allure sournois. Emma eu un mouvement de recul, ne comprenant pas la réaction de son interlocuteur.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Osa-t-elle lui demander.

-Tu es vraiment bizarroïde. Répondit le brun au chapeau nordique en souriant.

-Et toi, tu es sympathique comme toujours. Ironisa la rouquine en voulant sortir de cet endroit.

-Tu ferais mieux de ne pas bouger. Conseilla-t-il l'air moqueur.

-C'est mon corps, je fais c...

La jeune femme plaça rapidement ses bras sur son flan droit. Sa blessure lui lança une décharge électrique l'obligeant à se plier en deux. Elle gémit enfonçant sa tête dans ses genoux. Elle se retrouva en position fœtal, espérant que cette position soulage son tiraillement.

-Tu n'es pas totalement guérie de ta blessure. Même si tu t'en es remise relativement vite, tu gardes certaines séquelles, tel que la douleur quand tu bouges. Expliqua Trafalgar en restant assis sur le tabouret à roulettes.

-Tu-tu ne... pouvais pas... le dire plutôt ? Grogna la demoiselle.

-Je t'ai averti. Tu n'as rien voulu écouter. Haussa-t-il les épaules, ne ressentant aucune responsabilité vis à vis de son travail.

Emma leva la tête et fusilla le capitaine des yeux.

-Maintenant que tu as pris du poil de la tête, Mr. Le capitaine se pavane ! Agressa-t-elle en se redressant sur le lit.

-Je ne me pavane pas. Je ne suis pas très fière d'avoir mis mon équipage en danger de cette manière. De plus je n'ai été qu'un boulet dans l'histoire. Confia le Chirurgien en se levant.

La demoiselle fixa le dos du brun. Elle sentit un sentiment de mélancolie mélangé à la colère. Il supportait le poids du fardeau de l'incident du Sub Nautilus. Il avait d'ailleurs eu le courage d'en parler avec elle. Lui, qui ne l'avait pas encore considéré comme un membre intégral au Heart Pirates. Un pincement au cœur la sortit de sa réflexion. Depuis les accusations de la vieille femme vaudou, la jeune femme avait réfléchi à son intégration dans l'équipage et la possession du jeune homme avait fait qu'amplifier ses espoirs. Elle voulait être une des leurs. Pas qu'à moitié. Entièrement une Heart Pirate. Le temps de puiser des informations sur les Gardiens, l'Apocalypse des Sept Étoiles et de trouver le moyen de revenir dans son univers.

-Trafalgar, je...

Elle hésita un instant en voyant les yeux cendrées interrogateur du brun. Un tambourinement sans nom transperçait sa poitrine. Ce n'était pas douloureux. Pourtant ses intestins se tortillèrent dans tous les sens occasionnant pour les personnes dites normal une sensation pénible. Elle reprit son courage à deux mains et relança la conversation.

-Je veux vra...

Soudainement la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit en fracas. Trafalgar et Emma dirigèrent leur attention sur l'entrée imprévue de Penguin, Shachi et Bepo qui se ruèrent sur la jeune femme.

-Emma ! Pleurèrent-ils tous les trois en prenant la demoiselle dans leur bras.

Elle les pris à son tour dans ses petits bras. La demoiselle était ravie de retrouver ses amis après l'horrible aventure qu'ils avaient vécus. Sa blessure la rappela brutalement à l'ordre. Elle lâcha une plainte instinctive en serrant les dents. Les trois compères entendirent le gémissement de la rousse. Ils stoppèrent leur étreinte en reculant légèrement l'air désolé.

Trafalgar soupira de mécontentement. Il avait appris à ses subordonnés à respecter sa tranquillité lorsqu'il était enfermé dans sa chambre, certes l'équipage l'aidait beaucoup à soigner les blessés, ils avaient donc l'habitude de venir dans le bloc opératoire, mais Emma avait besoin de calme et de repos. Le jeune homme se rapprocha du groupe marqué par son insatisfaction.

-Vous n'avez donc pas honte de votre comportement ?

-Désolé capitaine. Répondirent Penguin, Shachi et Bepo en baissant la tête.

La demoiselle assista à la scène peinée du sermon que ses amis se prenaient par le Chirurgien. Elle tripota ses doigts de peur à prendre leur défense. Elle ne pouvait pas anticiper la réaction du brun au chapeau nordique. Les derniers évènements avaient surement modifiés la vision des Heart Pirates. Elle craignait que les Heart aient perdus confiance en leur capitaine. Elle angoissait que Trafalgar Law, lui-même, n'ait plus le comportement qui faisait de lui un des plus grand pirate de la Nouvelle Génération.

Au final, tout revenait à elle. Si elle n'avait pas accepté la menace du jeune homme à Sabaody, les Heart Pirates seraient entrain d'accomplir leur aventure. Le Chirurgien serait en quête à l'augmentation d'un grade : devenir un Corsaire. Et il serait à même de procéder à son plan de vengeance contre Doflamingo. Malheureusement, avec des «si», elle pourrai réécrire l'histoire de One Piece et la sienne par la même occasion.

Elle observa les jeunes hommes et l'ours écouter leur capitaine sans percevoir le son de leurs paroles. Depuis le départ, Emma fuyait un attachement malsain envers Trafalgar. Pourquoi ? Se demanda-t-elle silencieusement. Parce qu'il était un homme mystérieux et froid. Il n'hésitait pas à manipuler les gens. Les jeter devenus inutile. Avoir des propos sournois et provoquant. Mais en vérité, lors de sa première apparition dans l'aventure du Chapeau de paille, la jeune femme eu une profonde admiration envers le brun. Il était ce qu'elle était. Une apparence forte à l'allure sereine. Pourtant, si l'on creusait la superficie, il était une personne aux sentiments fragiles du à la perte d'un être cher. Elle craignait cette forte ressemblance lors de leur première rencontre de chair et d'os. C'était la raison réelle pour laquelle le Chirurgien la répugnait. Maintenant elle ne désirait rien d'autre que d'accepter cette similitude. D'affiner leur relation, de protéger le jeune homme au chapeau nordique et de le mettre sur la voie du destin qui lui était du. Il était temps qu'elle s'affirme ! S'exclama la demoiselle, reprenant confiance en ses capacités.

-Trafalgar ! Interrompit-elle l'engueulade des trois compères.

Ils l'observaient tous, attentif à ses futurs paroles pas encore prononcées. Ces regards posés sur elle la déstabilisa quelques secondes, puis elle reprit le cours de sa phrase.

-Je suis prête à m'eng ~gooooiiiin~ …

Une teinte rose pâle devint rouge écrevisse sur le visage de la jeune femme. Une honte indescriptible s'empara d'Emma. Décidément, elle avait l'art de se ridiculiser dans les moments sérieux. Elle lança de ses yeux émeraude, qu'elle baissa en direction de l'accusé, une expression menaçante. Elle ne mourait pas tant que ça de faim, ragea la rouquine. Son estomac, le traite, continuait son chant mélodieux de la famine, ce qui extirpa un sourire timide à Trafalgar tandis que Bepo, Shachi et Penguin pouffaient de rire. Emma les fusilla du regard calmant les agités dans l'immédiat. Ils déglutirent difficilement. Elle prenait du charisme, pensèrent les présents.

Shachi s'approcha amicalement de la jeune femme, passant un bras derrière son dos pour la tenir par l'épaule. Il s'adressa à elle la voix rassurante.

-Ça va te fait pas d'bile ! Tu n'as pas mangé depuis trois jours, on comprend que tu es faim.

-Dixit un des mecs qui vient de se foutre de ma tronche quand mon ventre à grogner. Dit-elle sous un ton de narration sans lâcher le jeune homme aux lunettes des yeux accusateur.

-P-pardon... S'excusa-t-il perturbé par la pique de la demoiselle.

-On t'emmène à la cuisine ! On va te préparer un repas de Princesse. Fit Penguin en proposant sa main.

-Étant donné que la seule option pour faire taire mon estomac est de manger... Je veux bien ! Se réjouit la rouquine en prenant la main de son ami.

-Les gars vont être content de te voir en si bonne forme ! Fit Bepo heureux.

-Le cuisinier va faire un festin, je le sens. Rajouta Shachi en rejoignant le petit groupe prêt à partir.

-Hum hum. Coupa le capitaine des Heart toujours dans la même position.

Emma, Penguin, Shachi et Bepo se tournèrent vers le brun. Il ne semblait pas en opposition avec leur décision. Les trois subordonnés le savaient. Depuis le temps qu'ils étaient sous son commandement, ils avaient appris à reconnaître toutes les humeurs du jeune homme au chapeau nordique. Il n'avait pas l'air non plus contrarier d'avoir été ignorer pendant un laps de temps. Au contraire, il donnait l'impression d'être amusé. Mais de quoi ?

-Tu ne comptes pas aller à la cuisine comme ça, Emma ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

-Comme ça ? Ne comprit-elle pas.

-En chemise d'hôpital.

La jeune femme regarda ses habits. Effectivement, elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle portait une tenue typique d'hospitalisation. Cet habit n'était pas reluisant de mode, en vérité elle s'en fichait complètement, mais elle adoptait moins la longueur. La chemise blanc de neige s'arrêtait à mi-cuisse. De plus, elle était limité en sous-vêtement. Elle avait sa culotte. Ouf, était-elle rassurée. Mais pas de soutient-gorge. Qu'avait exactement fait Trafalgar ? S'inquiéta la rouquine en posant la question visuellement au Chirurgien.

-Au passage, tu as une très belle poitrine. Renchérit-il sensuellement. Je comprends mieux pourquoi Penguin n'a pas pu se retenir de la toucher. Rajouta le jeune homme en quittant la pièce avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

La demoiselle resta droite tel un piquet. Il avait tout de même pas osé la tripoter ? Pas sûr, le capitaine des Heart Pirate était capable de tout. Et si ce n'était pas une blague... Trafalgar avait du lui prodiguer des soins. Cela comptait-il comme être peloté d'insérer des instruments médical à l'intérieur de son corps ?

-Emma, il plaisantait. Essaya Penguin de la rassurer.

-Je me suis faite tripoter de l'intérieur. Pleura la rouquine de façon théâtrale.

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes... Resta perplexe Shachi.

-Ah, revoilà le capitaine. Avertit Bepo.

C'était avec surprise qu'ils virent le Chirurgien avec des vêtements dans les mains. Pas n'importe lesquels. Il s'agissait de ses habits venus directement de son armoire. Il se posta devant Emma en tendant les tissus.

-C'est pour toi.

La demoiselle examina les vêtements avant de regarder le jeune homme d'un air réticente.

-Tu rigoles ? Je ne peux pas mettre ça ! Avoua-t-elle.

-C'est ça ou en petite tenue. Trancha Trafalgar fermement.

-Et mes vêtements ? Tu aurais pu aller à ma chambre pour m'en chercher. Protesta la rouquine.

-C'était trop loin. Fit le brun en donnant les habits sans son consentement.

-Au final, tu es toujours le même... Soupira la jeune femme en prenant les vêtements malgré elle.

Elle n'eut aucune réponse de sa part. Il avait embarqué ses subordonnés dans le couloir avant de fermer la porte. Emma attendit le clic de la serrure avant de marquer un sourire tendre sur son visage. C'était sa manière ,à lui, d'être affectif. Elle le savait, mais la jeune femme ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le chambrer, tel une relation fraternel.

Pourtant, elle ne pouvait plus poursuivre l'aventure sans être sincère envers les Heart Pirates. Il fallait qu'elle affronte sa peur. Au pire, elle passerai un sale quart d'heure en révélant qu'elle vient d'un autre monde. Les moqueries fuseront, mais elle souhaitait prendre le risque. La confiance avait remplacé sa méfiance. Trafalgar avait eu le choix de la laisser pourrir dans le sous-marin, soulagé à ne plus supporter la présence de la jeune femme. Mais il en avait décidé autrement. C'était maintenant à elle d'ouvrir son cœur.

Au bout de dix minutes, la demoiselle était fin prête. Elle s'observa un instant. Les manches du sweat-shirt noir de Trafalgar était mille fois plus grand qu'elle. Ses mains fines avaient du mal à atteindre le bout. Elle décida de laisser pendre le surplus. Le pantalon bleu mer n'était pas mieux. Le brun était grand, mais cela dépassait l'entendement, constata la rouquine. Elle perdait le pantalon sans bouger un cil, et avec la ceinture bouclé à fond. L'unique vêtement ne la rendant pas ridicule était les chaussettes blanche. Elle se gratta la tête, incertaine de son allure. Ses cheveux de feux devaient être dans tous les sens. Son visage décomposé par la fatigue et une guérison rapide mais douloureuse, devait lui donner un air pas frais. Bref, elle ressemblait surement à un zombie. Heureusement pour elle, ils ne connaissaient pas ce terme de film d'horreur. C'était en prenant une bonne inspiration qu'Emma alla à la cuisine.

Quelques couloirs et intersections plus loin, elle arriva près de l'encadrement de la porte de la restauration. Elle entendit des bruits de casseroles et le son d'aliments entrain de frire dans la poêle. Elle sentit en même temps l'odeur alléchante de mets variés. Discrètement, elle passa sa tête devant la cuisine, puis découvrit l'équipage des Heart Pirates au complet concoctant un repas de fête. Les rires jaillissaient dans tous les coins. La bonheur humeur avait chassé l'atmosphère pesante des derniers jours. Soudain elle remarqua Trafalgar assit sur une chaise bouquinant un livre. Celui-ci leva ses yeux cendrés vers la jeune femme encore à demi-cachée derrière le mur. La demoiselle comprit qu'elle était démasquée. Son cœur manqua un battement, sentant un sentiment de gène lui montait aux joues.

-On s'amuse à espionner ? Sourit le jeune homme au chapeau nordique en refermant d'un geste sec son livre.

-N-non ! Rétorqua-t-elle emplis de honte dont le visage se colorait en rouge.

Les subordonnés du Chirurgien se retournèrent, cherchant à savoir à qui leur capitaine parlait. C'était avec enthousiasme qu'ils accueillirent Emma. Ils entourèrent la demoiselle, l'invitant à s'assoir à la table. Ils la mirent aux côtés de Trafalgar qui s'exaspérait de son équipage. La joie se lisait sur le visage de la jeune femme.

Entourée des Heart Pirates, ils commencèrent le repas. Les conversations allaient de bon cœur. Les rires augmentaient en fonction du nombre de verres que les hommes buvaient. Les railleries fusaient de partout. Il y avait réellement une musique de gaieté. Un tintement de cloche qui animait l'ambiance conviviale du Sub Nautilus. C'était la première fois qu'Emma participait à un dîner enjoué. Depuis son intégration formelle dans les Heart Pirates, elle s'était éloignée de quelconque attachements. Toujours sur ses gardes. Froide et méfiante. Ne jamais faire confiance à n'importe qui. Elle avait eu un aperçu du monde de One Piece via le manga. Un seul faux pas et l'aventure était finie. Pourtant la sienne ne cessait de continuer. Elle se pinça les lèvres d'hésitation. Elle angoissait à cracher la vérité tel un venin. Non. Elle avait désormais accepté cette ressemblance tant inquiétante à ses yeux. Elle ne refusait plus de mener Trafalgar à la place qui lui était du. Elle admettait d'ouvrir ses sentiments, à eux : Les Heart Pirates. Et seulement eux. Brusquement, elle se leva de sa chaise et commença à parler.

-Je dois vous dire quelque chose !

-Moi aussi. Coupa le Chirurgien en exécutant les mêmes mouvements. Emma ne peut pas rester dans l'équipage. Dés qu'on peut, elle quittera le bateau.

-Mais pourquoi capitaine ? Ne comprit pas Penguin choqué de cette décision.

-Sans elle, nous n'aurions pas pu vous sauver ! Rajouta Shachi en tapant du poing contre la table.

Leurs amis s'affilièrent à leur protestation. Certains se levèrent d'indignation. D'autres restèrent soufflés par ce revirement incompréhensible. Le Chirurgien s'était attendu à cette rébellion. Mais il était hors de question qu'une catastrophe comme la précédente se reproduise. Il ne voulait plus se laisser prendre en déroute. Ses jugements personnels avaient failli mettre plus qu'en péril ses compagnons. Puis cette sensation de plaisir à vouloir supprimer Emma l'avait fortement chamboulé. Dans son métier de capitaine, il était prêt à tuer par nécessité et avait accepté cette fonction. Lors de sa possession, jouer le jeu de chasse l'avait rendu fébrile, excité. Tout le contraire de son idée de départ. Le fait de se souvenir de ces émotions le répugnait. Il était sale et écœurant à ses yeux. Et garder la demoiselle ne faisait qu'amplifier ce dégoût amer. Trafalgar désirait éloigner la rouquine de ce danger et la protéger des répercutions néfastes de son statut de Gardien. Un tas de gens mal-intentionnés se serviraient d'eux comme but. C'était ainsi qu'il comprit sa faiblesse.

Pendant que le jeune homme voguait dans ses pensées, la jeune femme regardait le capitaine se faire huer par son équipage. Pourquoi ce choix ?

Elle serra les dents. Un courage sans description bouillonnait à l'intérieur d'elle. Ah certainement pas ! S'exclama-t-elle dans ses pensées.

-Je refuse ! Osa-t-elle dire en fronçant les sourcils.

-Comment ? Était le jeune homme surpris par cette réponse.

-Je reste ! Insista la demoiselle.

-On ne désobéit pas à mes ordres, jeune fille. Renchérit Trafalgar.

-Je me suis pas gênée pour en enfreindre plus de la moitié. Rétorqua fièrement Emma.

-Encore mieux pour que tu dégages de ce navire. Trancha le brun énervé par cette conversation près à passer la porte de la pièce.

-Je viens d'un autre monde ! Eu-t-elle le courage d'avouer.

Emma était paniquée. Son cœur pouvait à tout moment sortir de sa poitrine et exploser au milieu de la table. Elle l'avait dit. Sa respiration était rapide. L'agacement de cet échange l'avait poussé à bout. Si c'était la preuve de sa confiance qu'il attendait, la voici. Elle sentit des tas de regards posés sur elle. Elle n'avait pas la force à affronter les explications immédiatement. Un silence de mort planait dans la salle de restauration, quand l'équipage se mirent tous à rire à en mourir. Cette réaction de leur part refroidit instantanément la rouquine, dont le rouge de l'embarras transforma sa peau blanche.

-Stop. Fit le Chirurgien sérieux.

Ses subordonnés arrêtèrent de rire. Dans son coin, Penguin affichait une mine grave. Il était le seul n'avoir pas rit. Il se souvint lors de la possession de son capitaine, la jeune femme avait mentionné son souhait de revoir son monde. Sur le moment, le jeune homme à la casquette n'avait pas réagit à la remarque, mais il avait bien perçu la phrase. De plus, ce n'avait pas été le moment d'aborder la question, leur survie était en jeu.

Trafalgar revint sur ses pas, se positionnant perpendiculaire à Emma.

-Tu peux répéter ? Questionna-t-il d'un ton plat.

-J-je... Je viens d'un autre monde. Répéta-t-elle sereinement les yeux vers son assiette.

-C'est à ton assiette que tu parles ? Fit Trafalgar avec un sourire ténébreux.

La jeune femme posa ses yeux émeraudes sur lui, et soupira las de ses réflexions moqueuses sur sa personne.

-Ca m'a pris une quantité incroyable d'effort pour vous l'avouer et toi, comme à ton habitude, tu me descends. Dit-elle agacée.

-Alors comme ça, tu viens d'un autre monde. Changea-t-il de sujet en tournant autour d'elle avant de se rassoir en croisant les jambes, impatient d'avoir la suite de l'histoire.

-C'est pas une blague ? S'inquiéta Shachi.

-Je ne viens pas du Nouveau Monde. Et encore moins d'une île furtive. Mais bel et bien d'un autre monde qui se nomme La Terre. Je ne sais pas comment je suis venue ici, mais mon arrivée date de ma rencontre avec vous à Sabaody. Débuta Emma les explications.

-Je suis scié. Souffla Bepo la bouche grande ouverte.

-Avant que je ne passe ici, j'ai ramassé cette clef dans la rue. J'avais percuté quelqu'un qui l'avait faite tombée. Cette personne n'était que Barbe Noire. Il me l'a révélé quand nous étions à Marine Ford. Continua-t-elle.

-Barbe Noire ? On se frotte à quelque chose de pas bon, capitaine ! Paniqua un Heart.

Le dit capitaine suivait les paroles de la demoiselle. Il était concentré par ses explications. Même s'il ne répondit pas à son subordonné, le fait d'avoir un Corsaire dans les évènements annonçaient de mauvaises attentes. Il fronçait les sourcils soucieux de savoir dans quelle aventure ils s'étaient embarqués.

-C'est tout ce qu'il m'a dit ! Rassura la rouquine en se précipitant à finir sa phrase. Il a juste rajouté à ce que j'ouvre les portes de l'Apocalypse des Sept Étoiles.

-Dis-moi, si tu viens d'un autre monde, comment se fait-il que tu sembles avoir des connaissances sur notre monde ? Pour une fille qui n'a jamais mis le pied sur nos mers et terres, tu me parais pas très perturbée à être ici. Pointa Trafalgar le détail auquel la jeune femme voulait éviter.

-Ah. Heu. Oui. Enfin... Hésita-t-elle à révéler.

-Ça ne peut pas être pire que de venir d'un autre monde ! Encouragea l'ours.

-Plus que tu ne le crois, Bepo. Ça va être la partie la plus perturbante pour vous. S'angoissa la demoiselle en tortillant ses doigts.

-Crache le morceau ! On a bien encaissé le début, on est pas si faible. Sourit le jeune homme aux lunettes.

-Vous êtes les personnages d'un livre. Grimaça-t-elle en peur de leur réaction.

-Quoi..? Firent-ils choqués.

Même Trafalgar ne masquait pas son expression déconfite à cette nouvelle. Ses yeux cendrés étaient arrondis au maximum. Il n'en quitta pas Emma du regard. Elle avait les paupières close et les poings serrés. Elle craignait l'effet en chaine de l'annonce.

-Nous sommes des... personnages de livre ? Reprit le brun au chapeau nordique en examinant profondément les gestes de son interlocutrice.

-Oui. Plus exactement d'un manga. Un livre avec des dessins. Enchérit-t-elle en ouvrant les yeux.

-Ouah, si je m'étais attendu à ça... Était Sachi bouleversé.

-Et c'est comme ça que tu suis nos aventures ? Enquêta Trafalgar.

-Pas vraiment. Ce sont plutôt celle de Luffy qu'on suit. Mais vous apparaissez ! Se hâta Emma à les tranquilliser.

-Je comprends rien. On ne nous voit pas dans ce truc, le... manga. Mais on y est un peu. Au final, ça relate les histoires du chapeau de paille. C'est quoi cette embrouille ? Demanda Penguin perdu dans ses réflexions.

-Attendez ! Attendez ! S'énerva le capitaine des Heart en se massant la tempe d'un doigt. Emma reprend du début. J'arrive pas à comprendre. Reprit-il le ton soucieux en s'installant correctement sur son siège.

La jeune femme s'assit à sa place. Elle prit une bouffée d'oxygène et recommença son récit.

-Dans mon monde, vous n'existez pas. Un dessinateur a eu une «inspiration» sur les aventures de Monkey D. Luffy et son équipage. Vous y êtes, en tant que personnages secondaires. Mais on parvient à bien vous connaître. C'est comme ça que j'arrive à me repérer dans votre monde et que je ne suis pas paniquée à l'idée d'être ici (Presque parce qu'elle désespérait à revoir un jour son monde). Enfin au début, j'ai cru que j'étais dans un rêve. Sauf que je me suis faite kidnapper et je me suis retrouvée à la salle de vente d'humains. La suite, vous la connaissez. Raconta Emma aussi lentement que possible.

-Pourtant je me sens vivant. Renifla Bepo attristé de n'être qu'un dessin.

-Mais vous êtes vivant ! Pour des milliers de gens, vous êtes réel et rendez leur vie passionnante de rêves ! S'exclama la demoiselle, voulant leur redonner foi en leur existence.

-C'est pas possible...

La discussion tournait au désastre. Trafalgar Law, le dit Chirurgien de la Mort, était désorienté. Il engloba sa tête dans ses mains. Dans quoi avait-il lancé son équipage en acceptant Emma ? Il avait su que la jeune femme, en écoutant attentivement les paroles de Rayleigh, provenait d'un autre monde. Il avait réussi à assimiler cette information au fil des jours après cette révélation. Mais pour Emma, dans son monde, ils étaient que du papier, de l'encre et inanimé de vie. Qu'était-ce ce délire ? Comment devait-il...

Une main délicate se posa sur son genou. Il lâcha son visage et vit la jeune femme. Elle était accroupie près de lui, l'expression douce. Elle sourit gentiment au capitaine et s'adressa à lui de manière affectueuse.

-Trafalgar. Vous ne devez pas vous arrêter à ce que vous êtes dans mon monde. Vous êtes des personnes vivantes à part entière pour des milliers de gens, moi compris. Des héros dont on relate les aventures. Certes sur du papiers, mais ça ne donne pas la preuve de votre inexistence. La preuve est que, j'ai senti plus d'une fois votre chaleur humaine.

Ils se contemplèrent dans les yeux de l'autre. Le jeune homme avait du mal à reconnaître la vérité. Pourtant, elle était vraie. Il pouvait lire la sincérité dans son regard. Étrangement, cela le calmait. Il surmontait petit à petit la réalité. C'était la deuxième fois, en peu de jour, que la demoiselle se montrait respectueuse. Le Chirurgien comprit son message. Elle lui donnait sa toute confiance. Elle était prête à devenir une véritable Heart Pirate. A se soumettre à ses moindres désirs. Il fitun sourire fidèle à son habitude, pleins de sous-entendus muet.

-Mais je ne pourrais pas rester dans votre monde. Malgré ma vie sans magie, il y a ma famille. Je ne peux pas les abandonner. Confessa-t-elle.

-C'est compréhensible. Répondit Penguin avec un sourire bienveillant.

-Ça change rien. Balança Shachi d'un air détendu. Faut juste qu'on trouve un moyen de te ramener dans ton monde au lieu de ton île.

-Entre temps, il faudra affronter Barbe Noire. Découvrir le mystère des Gardiens et de la fable de l'Apocalypse des Sept Étoiles. Et fuir la Marine. Énuméra le navigateur.

-On le savait déjà ! Rouspétèrent ses deux amis.

-Pardon. S'excusa Bepo.

-Merci les amis. Sourit la jeune femme.

-Jean sort le saké avec les verres et un long fil rouge. Ordonna Trafalgar.

L'homme s'exécuta. Il sortit d'un placard onze verres à saké, du réfrigérateur la fameuse boisson alcoolisé et d'un tiroir une bobine de fil rouge. Il posa les ustensiles au milieu de la table. Le capitaine attrapa la bobine et commença à faire le tour de son poignée deux fois avec. Il fit un nœud afin de maintenir correctement l'attache. Il déroula le fil rouge sans le couper. Il renouvela son action sur la demoiselle. Quand il eut fini, il demanda à Penguin de faire de même, ainsi que tous les autres membres de l'équipage. Lorsque le dernier Heart, c'était à dire Bepo, avait enroulé le fil autour de sa patte, il rendit le peu de bobine restante à son capitaine qui ferma le cercle en nouant le fil rouge entre lui et le navigateur. Ceci fait, il commanda à ce qu'on distribue les verres et le saké. Les membres prirent leur verre respectif. Ils fixèrent le Chirurgien qui tendit légèrement son bras au dessus de sa tête. Chacun des présents se regardèrent l'air interrogateur. Mais où voulait donc en venir Trafalgar ?

-Depuis quelques semaines les ennuis s'enchainent. Vous l'avez tous remarqué, c'est depuis notre rencontre avec la calamité Emma. Fit le brun en souriant.

-Hey ! Se plaignit la jeune femme pas contente de ce début de discours.

-Mais j'en prend l'entière responsabilité. En vérité, lors de notre rencontre, elle m'a intrigué, puis irrité. Je l'ai voulu dans mon équipage pour me servir d'elle et lui apprendre la loi du plus fort, mais j'ai perdu à ce jeu. Des moments durs nous attendent. Nos vies vont frôler la mort. On risque de souffrir jusqu'à vouloir tout quitter. Ça n'arrivera pas. Nous sommes plus fort que l'adversité. Nous avons mauvaise réputation. Je n'ai rien à prouver à qui que ce soit. Je sais maintenant qu'Emma nous fait confiance. Je sais qu'elle sera là pour nous, comme nous serons là pour elle. Tu es arrivée dans notre monde dans un but encore mystérieux. Tu portes le nom de Gardien, un mot empreint de terreur sur les mers. D'autant plus que tu es liées à une ancienne fable du siècle perdu, l'Apocalypse des Sept Étoiles. Nous se savons pas dans quoi nous mettons les pieds. Mais dès aujourd'hui, tu es notre Gardienne, et nous te protègerons. Je te fais le serment, nous te ramènerons chez toi. Dans ton monde. Ce fil nous lit à cette promesse, et quand résonnera l'entre-choc de nos verres le serment sera irréversible. Avoua durement le jeune homme au chapeau nordique.

Trafalgar rapprocha son verre au centre du cercle et sans hésitation ses compagnons trinquèrent tous ensemble. Ayant suivit le geste, la demoiselle versa quelques larmes émue des paroles de son capitaine. Elle était si heureuse d'être tombée sur les Heart Pirates.

* * *

Il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre, mais il n'en reste pas moins important. On peut dire qu'Emma est véritablement une Heart Pirates par ce serment. =)

Qu'avez-vous pensez de ce chapitre ? Alors, vous y avez cru au début qu'Emma n'était plus de ce monde ? Dites-le moi franchement ! xD Même moi qui aurait été une lectrice j'y aurais cru... Pardonnez-moi c'est mon sadisme qui revient.

Je n'ai pas de doutes quand à la construction de ce chapitre. (En réalité, j'en ai beaucoup comme d'habitude, mais je voulais changer de registre) Comment trouvez-vous la réaction de Trafalgar ? Je sens que vous allez bloquer sur ce sujet. But don't panic ! ;)  
J'attends toutes vos impressions et avis ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous ressentez et ce qui pourrait-être améliorer. Je suis ouverte à toutes suggestions.

Sinon, mauvaise nouvelle pour vous (encore). Le chapitre suivant ne sera pas poster avant juillet. Pourquoi ? Ne souhaitant pas spoiler les gens qui lisent le manga au sortie française, je dois attendre le volume 75 qui sera disponible le 1er juillet. Cela explique la publication tardive de ce chapitre, en autre. D'ici là, je m'engage à avancer correctement dans l'histoire afin de ne pas me laisser déborder. Et pour retrouver un temps de publication comme lorsque j'ai commencé (c'est à dire 2 chapitre par mois, ce qui n'est pas gagné.).

Merci à vous tous de me lire. Merci infiniment. =)


	15. Jour de Repos

Bonjour tout le monde ! Comment allez-vous ? :D

Voici comme promis la suite du début de mois. Les chapitres se font de plus en plus long avec de plus en plus de mots et de descriptions. L'aviez-vous remarqué ? J'espère que oui et que cela vous fait plaisir. =)  
Premier week-end de Juillet. Y a-t-il des personnes qui sont allées à la Japan Expo ? Je suis un peu triste car cette année je n'ai pas pu y allée.  
Ce qui est le plus amusant et de participer aux jeux de danses, de dramas, de jeux vidéos, regarder les artistes amateurs progresser dans leur travail, admirer les cosplayers... et j'en passe ! Bon j'avoue que je parais triste, mais j'ai du faire un choix. Et c'est fait. J'en suis même ravie. :D Lorsqu'il sera un peu plus concret, je vous en parlerai car il chamboulera un peu les sorties de la fanfiction.

Sinon, je choisis aussi ce premier week-end, car... c'est bientôt mon anniversaire ! X3 Donc pour fêter (âge qui atteint celui de Trafalgar deux après sa première apparition) ceci, je vous offre le chapitre suivant ! L'année d'après je pleurais car je serais plus vieille que notre Chirurgien, mais je me console en me disant que je suis encore loin de celui de Doflamingo. xD ...D'ailleurs à tout ceux qui lisent les scans de One Piece, vous avez vu ? Depuis le temps que j'attendais ce moment. Ça ne retire rien du charisme de notre Doffy chéri. 3  
Brefle, j'arrête de vous embêter. Voici les réponses aux commentaires ! =)

_** DisturbingWords:**_ Coucou ! :D  
Et moi je suis contente de te revoir. Ça fait toujours plaisir de revoir les mêmes personnes dans ses reviews. **  
Je t'avoue que je travailles sur un quelque chose niveau relation. Je ne sais pas trop dans quoi ça va lancer. J'écris un peu selon ce qu'il me passe par la tête. J'espère que ça ne fera pas trop cafouillis. :/  
Toi aussi te ressent cette impression de fraternité entre Emma/ Law ? Tu me rassures, car j'essaie beaucoup de faire ressortir ce sentiment, mais c'est parfois un sentiment qui prête à confusion.

Je vais répondre à tes questions par points comme tu l'as fait, ça fera moins brouillon.

-Emma ne sait pas du tout se battre. Ça s'est un fait et certain, je compte pas en faire une combattante ou juste des petits combats qu'on pourrait tous faire sans être un pro des arts martiaux. Pour l'auto-guérison, ça va être un plus compliqué à t'expliquer car le sujet sera exploré plus tard dans la fanfiction. Ça me permettra de bien faire comprendre certaines choses.

-Bon alors là... je ne peux pas du tout te répondre ! xD Pareil, je sèmerai quelques indices au fur et à mesure que l'histoire va avancer. Ca fait parti des explication de pourquoi Emma est devenue une Gardienne.

-Oups ! Pourtant je me relis une dizaine de fois à chaque fois. Merci beaucoup pour cette correction. ;) Et désolée de t'avoir perturbée pendant 3 minutes. ^^'

-J'ai peur d'ailleurs de pas en mettre assez de réflexions personnelles. Bon, si tu dis que ça ne fait pas guimauve ça me rassure. =)

-Alors pour ce qui est de déchiqueter Smoker, tu changera peut-être d'avis à la fin du chapitre. Je mets du temps à trouver les déroulements mais dans l'histoire, tout n'arrive pas pour rien. Soyons donc gentil avec Smoker. xD

-Ils deviendront plus fort, mais la présence d'Emma est plus dans un contexte mental et sentimental. Elle n'est pas vraiment là pour les rendre invincible. Puis, elle n'est là que pour UNE personne qui mènera DES personnes.  
Icia est un personnage clé dans l'histoire. En vérité, je pense qu'elle est même le fil conducteur du début de statut de Gardien d'Emma ainsi que sa clôture. Mais il va falloir bien suivre l'histoire pour tout comprendre.

Je voyais plus une image où la petite sœur réconforte grand-frère, mais bon si l'image de la servante te convient, 'y a pas de soucis. xD  
Au contraire, fait comme chez toi. Ici, il y a pas de tabous ! Je suis très contente de pouvoir te répondre à tes questions, même si c'est parfois difficile, j'en suis fière ! De plus, je suis super contente que tu m'es remontée ma petite faute de frappe. =) Donc n'aie aucune crainte pour tes prochains avis.

Merci de continuer à me lire !

_**Galila :**_ Punaise ! Tu as lu tous mes chapitres en si peu de temps ? Tu es une folle ! xD  
En tout cas, merci beaucoup. J'espère que la suite va te plaire. =)

_**DonnySean :** _Salut ! =)  
Ils sont adorable et ils vont le devenir encore plus. Je vais maintenant essayer d'ajouter plus complicité et d'humour entre Emma et Law pour changer des tensions. xD  
Et tu n'as pas fini d'en lire des passages sur le passé d'Emma ! A partir de maintenant, je risque d'en semer un peu plus. Le mystère s'épaissit.

Oui, Juillet. Je suis navrée. Mais bon, le nouveau tome de One Piece sortait en début mois et il apparait dans ce chapitre un personnage à peine revenu des morts donc je pouvais pas non plus spoiler les lecteurs des sorties françaises. Moi, je suis impatiente donc je lis les scans. x3

Merci une fois de plus, j'espère que celui-ci en sera un bon aussi.

_**amedu86 :**_ Un énorme merci pour toi. Je suis contente que ma fanfiction te plaise. =)  
Voici la suite, qui je souhaite continuera à te faire apprécier l'histoire.

**_ La Banshee :_** (rien à voir, mais je suis fan de ton pseudo. **)  
Le courage que tu as du avoir à lire les 14 chapitres. Je t'admire sur ce point. Tu me scies sur mon lit. xD Je suis heureuse qu'une personne de plus apprécie mon histoire. Merci de rejoindre ce club qui me remplit de joie.

C'est la grande discussion, vont-ils finir ensemble ? Même pour moi c'est une grande bataille. Mais dans ce chapitre plusieurs choses vont te faire frémir. Il y aura toujours un peu de sadisme dans mes chapitres. =)

Passe une bonne lecture, et j'espère te revoir très bientôt.

**DISCLAIMER :** _(le retour) _Les personnages de One Piece et son monde ne m'appartiennent pas, mais à l'auteur Eichiro Oda. Pourtant je rappelle que certains éléments font partis de mon imagination, notamment le personnage principal; Emma ainsi que des petits personnages servant à enrichir mon histoire (Icia, etc). N'oubliez pas aussi que ça concerne les îles; Nichakok. Dans le chapitre suivant l'île provient totalement de mon imagination et n'existe pas dans le monde de One Piece. Veuillez donc respecter ce qui m'appartient. Merci.

**Attention**, tout ceux ou celle qui lisent le manga au sortie française (et pas celui des scans), si vous avez lu le dernier tome (sorti le 1er Juillet) vous pouvez continuer le chapitre. Dans le cas contraire, je vous déconseille de le lire afin de ne pas avoir de spoils.

Je vous souhaite une Bonne Lecture. =)

* * *

**Jour de Repos.**

Sur le pont extérieur du navire Emma profitait de l'air apaisant. Ils naviguaient depuis quelques jours en quête d'une île sûr. Ils s'étaient arrêtés ici et là sans vraiment amarrer. L'équipage se douta que leur capitaine avait un plan, mais celui-ci ne le fit partager avec personne. Ce n'était pas ce qui inquiétait la rouquine. Elle avait désormais foi envers Trafalgar. C'était son caractère et ses expériences passées qui l'ont rendu sournois. Il n'avait pas été loyal sur certains points, mais la jeune femme admit qu'il puisse avoir de la méfiance tout comme elle avait pu en avoir.

Elle se tâta le poignet, à l'endroit exact où il avait enroulé le fil rouge le jour du serment. Elle ne put s'empêcher de dessiner un sourire chaleureux sur ses lèvres. Le connaître sous un nouvel aspect était étrange et exaltant. Cela ne déplaisait pas à Emma. Elle avait aussi réfléchis à ses objectifs. Sachant qu'elle avait apparemment une mission à accomplir dans One Piece, elle changea ses plans. En ayant chamboulée l'ordre de l'histoire, elle devait convaincre le jeune homme au chapeau nordique de s'embarquer dans le poste de Corsaire. Parallèlement, elle étudierai le mystère des Gardiens et de l'Apocalypse des Sept Étoiles, et surtout en quoi consiste d'ouvrir ses fameuses portes. Ce qu'elle craignait était la confrontation avec Barbe Noire. Dans peu de temps, il sera nommé Empereur, aura des hommes par milliers derrières ses convictions et un pouvoir terrifiant. Quel était le but véritable de Marshall D. Teach ? Savoir qu'elle allait goûter à un aperçu d'un protagoniste de la bataille final était déstabilisant. Le principal était que les Heart Pirates survivent à cette épreuve.

-Encore entrain de remuer tes neurones ? Demanda une voix sereine.

Emma se retourna et vit Trafalgar avançant tranquillement, les mains dans les poches, en sa direction.

-Ça ne t'es jamais venu à l'idée de devenir Corsaire ? L'interrogea-t-elle.

-Non. Pourquoi ? Ne comprit pas le brun.

-Je sais pas. Je trouve que ça te correspondrai bien. Répondit-elle avec un sourire en s'appuyant contre la rambarde.

Trafalgar fixa la jeune femme. Il trouvait ce changement de comportement bizarre. Pourtant il n'y avait rien de malhonnête dans ses intentions. Il se sentait de jour en jour à l'aise avec Emma. S'il creusait, il jurai avoir une infime ressemblance avec elle. Il se contenta de fermer ses paupières en souriant.

-Nous devrions bientôt arriver sur l'île. Fit-il en observant la mer.

-Enfin ! Je vais pouvoir m'aérer sur la terre ferme ! S'exclama-t-elle en s'étirant de tout son corps.

-Mieux encore. J'ai décidé que l'équipage avait mérité un jour de repos. Nous allons accoster sur une île balnéaire.

-Sérieux ? Une île balnéaire ?

-Une île qui se meut en fonction des courants marins. Il est difficile de la trouver sans de bonnes connaissances sur le sujet. Heureusement, j'ai un super navigateur. Expliqua le capitaine des Heart.

-Il aura fallu que j'aille dans One Piece pour aller sur une île balnéaire. Le rêve ! S'extasia la rouquine sans écouter le Chirurgien qui soupira à voir des étoiles dans ses yeux.

Il tourna à l'opposé de la demoiselle, puis afficha un sourire.

-Nous y voilà d'ailleurs. Avertit-il.

La jeune femme se précipita à ses côtés. C'était avec émerveillement qu'elle découvrit la beauté de cette île nouvelle. Son apparence était totalement différente avec Nichakok. C'était inimaginable de voir une construction de cette taille dans son monde. Une énorme coque de bateau flottait sur la mer. Elle était simple, de couleur bleue avec une épaisse bande horizontal noire avec un affinement sur le devant et l'arrière comparable à des aiguilles. En bas de la coque se trouvait sept trous permettant (peut-être) aux navires voulant accoster, d'entrer à l'intérieur. Mais ceci n'était que banal en comparaison de l'immense arbre planté au milieu de la coque et de cette gigantesque fontaine moderne légèrement masqué par le tronc et le feuillage de cette plantation improbable. A la base de ces géant était construit une ville typiquement tropical. Les maisons semblaient faites de terre cuite, d'autres d'assemblage de bois et de feuilles. Les arbres étaient divers, dont des palmiers haut de vingt à vingt-cinq mètres, couvraient une majeur partie de la coque. Tout paraissait normal à vue d'oeil, pourtant la mystérieuse fontaine rendait cette île magique. Emma ne pouvait pas parfaitement déterminer les détails, mais elle avait la forme d'un vase évasé haut de six cent mètres sur un diamètre inconcevable, sur lequel il était écrit «Naphu» en bleu. Sur la partie évasé se trouvait au centre une sorte de grosse goutte d'eau de verre rejetant de l'eau en l'air qui retombait sur le tuyau élargi. Dont celui-ci l'eau s'écoulait en cascades sur les côtés opposés du bateau aux limites de la ville. Le liquide transparent continuait son chemin en direction de ces étranges aiguilles formant respectivement le devant et l'arrière de la coque afin de se déverser à nouveau dans la mer.

Petit à petit que le Sub Nautilus se rapprochait de sa destination, la jeune femme se sentit minuscule. Les trous qu'elle avait égalé à des point noirs étaient en réalité d'imposante porte à hangar portuaire. Bepo fit entrer le navire dans la septième portes. La demoiselle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette dédicace muette. A ses côtés, Trafalgar était calme. Il posa une main sur son chapeau nordique, avec un bras accoudé sur la rambarde du pont extérieur. Un vent fort s'engouffrait à l'intérieur d'un long couloir sombre. Le navigateur dut allumer les phrases du bateau afin d'éviter les parois glissantes de la coque de l'île. Quelques mèches roux d'Emma lui giflait le visage. Le souffle du vent froid lui donnait des frissons, sans pour autant la déranger. Son coeur palpitait d'excitation. Même si ce n'était qu'un séjour de repos, une nouvelle découverte s'ouvrait à elle. Pour une fan du monde de One Piece, cela n'avait pas de prix.

Discrètement, le capitaine des Heart jeta un coup d'œil à la demoiselle. Il discerna son large sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Ce qui le réjouit intérieurement. Enfin, elle s'épanouissait en sa présence. Au final, cette mésaventure aura porté des points positifs que ce soit pour lui ou pour elle. Il reprit son attention sur le chemin, quand il aperçut des points lumineux. Il sentit un ralentissement de insubmersible. Doucement, ils arrivèrent dans le ventre de l'île, se dévoilant aux yeux de la rouquine. Elle lâcha un son d'admiration. Il y avait environs une soixantaine de pontons pour amarrer diviser en six couloirs de dix. Il y avait des lanternes à huile suspendu à des poteaux de bois partout dans le port intérieur illuminant à la perfection la salle. Certaines suivaient le cheminement d'escaliers accolés aux murs métalliques. Des hommes montaient et descendaient les marches comme dans un labyrinthe. La jeune femme ne voyait pas la fin de ces escaliers qui se croisaient de temps à autres. Elle avait beau monter son regard encore plus haut, il n'y avait pas moyen d'apercevoir le plafond lui-même.

Pendant ce temps, Bepo passa le gouvernail à Penguin qui manœuvra lentement le Sub Nautilus. Il fallait une agilité sans faille dans la manipulation du navire. Les espaces entre chaque ponton n'était pas large et il était hors de question de financer des réparations futiles pour une île de plaisance. Le bateau garé, un homme sortit de nul part accourant vers les Heart Pirates. Il était lilliputien, pensa Emma en souriant. L'homme avait de toutes petites jambes et le pauvre devait maintenir une lanterne dix fois trop grosse pour lui. C'était Fort Boyard version One Piece. A cette pensée, la rouquine pouffa de rire tandis que Trafalgar se tourna vers elle l'air interrogateur. Il ne préféra pas en savoir plus. Dieu seul savait ce qui passait dans la tête de la demoiselle. Le jeune homme partit pour descendre sur le ponton réajustant son chapeau, en laissant la jeune femme dans son délire. Il se fit suivre par ses subordonnés ricanant de blagues sur l'immobilisation d'un sous-marin. Cependant Penguin remarqua qu'Emma ne bougeait pas. Il siffla un bon coup sortant l'esprit de la rouquine des nuages. Elle comprit rapidement que le Chirurgien l'avait planté dans son coin. Elle vociféra contre un capitaine mal éduqué. Pourtant son air enjoué revint rapidement sur les traits de son visage. Elle agrippa même à son passage la main du jeune homme à la casquette, l'entrainant dans sa descente sur le pont de bois. Ils manquèrent de tomber à l'eau du à un faux mouvement de Penguin. Ils rirent silencieusement de leur bêtise et se précipitèrent à rejoindre le groupe. C'était le nain qui menait la marche. Il était tellement petit, que même Trafalgar devait attendre que le nain fasse une quinzaine de pas pour qu'il puisse en faire un. Au bout du chemin, le petit homme demanda à ce que l'équipage monte dans un ascenseur. Ils s'exécutèrent. Le lilliputien ferma les grilles de sécurité et l'engin démarra tirant les Heart Pirates à la surface de l'île.

Brusquement une lumière vive les aveugla. Les rayons du soleil commençaient à filtrer tapant sur leur peau qui se réchauffait à ce doux contact. Sur la plate-forme, un homme ouvrit la grille permettant à l'équipage à courir dans tous les sens. Emma s'étonna de ce changement de décors. Elle sentait une brise chaude réconfortante. Le feuillage des arbres chantaient une douce musique de vacance. Les jets d'eaux de la fontaine n'étaient pas différent d'une cascade à la mélodie apaisante. Les cigales participaient à la fanfare idyllique. Les passants présent dans son champs visuel riaient et s'amusaient. Certains étaient assis prés d'un restaurant, profitant de cette chaleur écrasante pour se désaltérer. Des enfants jouaient avec un chien heureux d'être au centre de l'attention. Les maisons étaient presque semblable aux maisons de terre cuite africaine et marocaine. D'autres avaient un mélanges de payottes exotiques et de maisons sur pilotis de Thaïlande. Les rues étaient étroites sans être menaçantes. Les fenêtres et les portes étaient décorées de fleurs, d'arbres en pots et de divers tissus colorés. Elles procuraient une ambiance conviviale. La jeune femme ferma les yeux profitant de cette agréable atmosphère. Ça lui rappelait ses vacances d'été lorsqu'elle était partie dans le sud de la France. Rien ne pouvait briser cette sensation plaisante.

-Tiens, tiens. Regardez qui est là ! Avertit une voix familière.

Pas tout à fait, soupira la demoiselle en écarquillant les yeux. Elle vit face à elle l'équipage de Kidd et son capitaine lui-même affichant un sourire malveillant. Emma fut d'autant plus choquée quand elle réalisa qu'il manquait un bras au jeune homme.

-Il y avait longtemps. Constata le roux en se rapprochant de la jeune femme.

-Kidd, ton bras... Fit-elle en ne détachant pas son regard du membre manquant.

-Un léger désagrément de bienvenue dans le Nouveau Monde. Expliqua-t-il en entrant dans l'espace intime d'Emma. Mais si tu veux, vient dans mon équipage et tu pourras me guérir ainsi que me surveiller. Il ne m'arrivera plus rien. Murmura Kidd dans le creux de l'oreille de la demoiselle.

-Elle m'a juré fidélité. Va voir ailleurs. Agressa Trafalgar poussant Emma derrière son dos.

-Depuis quand je suis mariée avec toi ? Je ne me souviens pas que tu m'es passé l'anneau au doigt. Demanda-t-elle sur un ton d'ironie.

-Vous êtes devenus proche. C'est amusant ! Remarqua le capitaine sanguinaire, un peu jaloux.

-On est comme d'habitude. Répondirent-ils en même temps.

Le Chirurgien et la rouquine se regardèrent outrés d'avoir parlé en synchronisation. Ils n'osèrent pas se fixer plus longtemps gênés par la situation. Kidd avait peut-être raison. Depuis l'incident de la possession de Trafalgar, la communication était bonne enfant entre-eux. Était-ce encore dur d'accepter ce changement dans le bon sens du terme ? Surement. D'autant plus que la vérité avait été dite et que le serment ayant été fait, renforçaient le lien qui unissait les Heart Pirates et leur Gardienne. Il fallait généralement un moment pour assimiler une transformation.

-Vous touchez pas à notre princesse ! Intervint l'équipage entourant amicalement leur protégée.

-Paniquez pas ! Je ne suis pas encore en forme et je ne suis pas venu ici pour ça. Avoua Kidd sérieusement.

-Le capitaine est là pour se reposer. Renchérit Killer.

-Ça ne change pas le fait que nous ne voulons pas sympathiser avec vous. Cracha Shachi.

-Toujours aussi drôle. Ricana le capitaine sanguinaire.

-Maitre Kidd, nous devrions retourner à nos occupations. Entra Heat dans la discussion.

-Trafalgar ! Une info pour toi. Il parait qu'il y a une île mystérieuse dans les environs que peu de personnes ont trouvés. Et encore, ils avaient chavirés hasardeusement sur cette terre. Elle contiendrai un mystérieux savoir datant du siècle perdu. Dés que je possèderais ce pouvoir, je te mets en miette. Menaça Kidd impitoyablement.

Sur ces dernières paroles, l'équipage des Heart Pirates contempla leurs rivaux s'éloigner. Cependant un silence tournait au dessus des pirates. Étrangement cette île, dont avait mentionné le capitaine sanguinaire les ramenait pas plus loin à leur mauvaise expérience de quelques jours. Il n'y avait, pour eux, aucun doute possible. Emma avait donné fidélité à Trafalgar, pourtant elle se sentait mal à l'aise à les laisser partir sans les avertir d'un éventuel danger. Ils étaient des humains.

-Kidd ! Hurla-t-elle en surprenant ses amis. Ne va pas sur cette île ! Conseil d'amie. Rajouta la jeune femme en exécutant un clin d'œil amical.

Le dit «Kidd» s'était retourné afin de regarder son interlocutrice. Après avoir entendu ses paroles, il afficha une mine réjouit, balayé par ses mèches rousse. Il se contenta de cette sage réponse avant de reprendre son chemin. La jeune femme comprit qu'elle avait été écouté.

-Tu fais dans la charité ? Demanda le jeune homme au chapeau nordique.

-Non. Mais je pense que tu ne le hais pas au point de désirer le même malheur qu'il nous est arrivé. Rétorqua-t-elle présomptueuse.

Le Chirurgien étira ses lèvres, replaçant une nouvelle fois son chapeau correctement sur sa tête. Il s'avança dans une direction que lui seul pouvait connaître. La réaction d'Emma lui avait procuré de la joie. Il ne déterminait pas la raison exact de cet enchantement, mais elle avait égayé sa journée. Au début, il n'aurait pas accepté le ton utilisé à son égard. Maintenant, il s'en distrayait, curieux de voir jusqu'où la jeune femme oserait dire ses vérités. C'était devenu un jeu et de bons arguments à sortir lors de ses prochaines «vengeances».

Au bout de dix minutes, Trafalgar pénétra dans l'enceinte d'un immeuble. Le soleil était avancé dans le ciel. Il en était à la fin de son travail, laissant une magie mystique dans le crépuscule. Il se dégageait une chaleur constante depuis leur venu sur la plate-forme. Pas de répit pour l'été. C'était le charme de Naphu, l'île balnéaire. A l'intérieur du bâtiment, les Heart Pirates découvrirent un hôtel au style indou. La végétation donnait la sensation d'être au cœur d'une foret tropical, entouré de magnifique tissus coloré suspendu au plafond. Au milieu se présentait une splendide fontaine de pierres blanche, dont l'eau était translucide. Juste en face d'eux trônait la réception, ayant ainsi une vue imprenable sur les clients potentiels. Leur capitaine marcha sans hésitation vers une jolie femme vêtue de l'uniforme (sexy) d'hôtesse. Celle-ci semblait s'occuper de démarches administratives concernant sa clientèle, lorsqu'elle aperçut la fine silhouette de Trafalgar proche de sa personne. Elle leva la tête, l'expression commerciale.

-Que puis-je faire pour vous ? Alla-t-elle directement au sujet.

-Nous voudrions des chambres pour deux nuits. Fit le brun avec un zeste de séduction.

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils en dévisageant son capitaine dégoutée. Remarquant la décomposition mimique écœuré de la rouquine, le brun, toujours concentré sur l'hôtesse, posa sa grande main sur le visage d'Emma afin de masquer sa vue et de ne pas le déconcentrer sur son affaire. Surprise par cette attaque soudaine, elle brassa de l'air dans l'espoir de se défaire de l'emprise du Chirurgien. Pendant ce temps, l'équipage pouffait de rire sur cette scène comique. Quelque uns en échappèrent des perles d'eau de rire, notamment Penguin, Shachi et Bepo. Seulement Emma percevait clairement leur hilarité. « Il y a dans le châtiment une vertu purificatrice», disait Oscar Wilde. Cette citation n'avait jamais autant révélatrice qu'à ce moment, pensa Emma. Rira bien qui rira le dernier.

-Nous avons deux chambres disponibles pour vous, monsieur. Rajouta la femme poliment, malgré son attitude embarrée auprès des vacanciers bruyant.

-Je prends. Merci. Acheva-t-il son affaire en relâchant la demoiselle.

Comme à son habitude, il ignora la rouquine. Le capitaine des Heart regroupa son équipage, leur faisant signe de la suivre jusqu'à leurs chambres. Emma souffla de colère sur une mèche devant ses yeux. Elle réajusta son haut sèchement avant de prendre d'un pas lourd le chemin emprunté par ses compagnons.

Dans les couloirs de l'hôtel, les Heart Pirates cherchaient les portes désignant le numéro des clefs que l'hôtesse avait donné à Trafalgar. Par chance, ils trouvèrent rapidement leur lieu de repos. La bénédiction des dieux étaient avec eux, elles étaient l'une en face de l'autre. Le Chirurgien ouvrit la première pièce. C'était un dortoir pour huit personnes. Simple mais présentable. Il s'y trouvait deux bureaux éclairés par deux fenêtres. Quatre lits jumeaux étaient collés aux murs. L'espace restant était suffisant pour organiser des soirées arrosées. Dans un coin discret se trouvait une autre pièce destinée à l'hygiène corporelle et aux besoins pressants des occupants du dortoir. Néanmoins, un minuscule détail ne rassura pas la rouquine et le jeune homme au chapeau nordique. Ils étaient dix. Ceci était un dortoir pour huit personnes. Le calcul était vite fait. Où était les deux lits restant ? Un frisson parcourut la moindre partielle de peau d'Emma. Pourquoi son intuition lui murmurait de vérifier la seconde chambre ? Son capitaine avait du lire en elle, car il s'empressa d'authentifier ses doutes. En élargissant lentement l'ouverture de la salle, ils découvrirent un lit deux places au centre de la chambre. Une lumière tamisée procurait une ambiance tendre et amoureuse. Le bruit de l'eau des fontaines murales entonnaient un chant envoutant. L'unique ouverture amenant la luminosité était opaque. De même que dans le dortoir, sur un angle de la pièce était situé un encadrement porte donnant sur la salle de bain. Si la demoiselle avait été représentée, à l'instant même, dans le manga, elle aurait eut cette fameuse goutte d'exaspération couler derrière son crâne. Mis à part la horde d'hommes qui l'entourait. Ils préféraient baver leur salive à cette vue.

Penguin se rapprocha de la demoiselle sans alarmer ses compagnons. Doucement, il entama une conversation avec elle.

-Emma, si tu ne veux pas dormir avec n'importe qui, il vaut mieux que tu me choisisse !

-Comment ? Ne comprit-elle pas en se tournant vers son ami.

-Bah oui. Le capitaine ne te laissera pas dormir dans le dortoir avec sept hommes, c'est évident. Mais tu sais que je suis sage, alors vaut mieux que te me choisisses pour la chambre deux places. Exposa lucidement le jeune homme à la casquette, dont les joues étaient teintées de rosé.

-Quoi ? Paniqua la rouquine du comportement étrange de Penguin.

-Penguin ! Ragèrent ses amis furieux du coup bas qu'il venait de leur infliger.

Les Heart Pirates se mirent à se battre (sauf Jean) dans le couloir. Ne pardonnant pas Penguin de cet affront, ils allaient amèrement lui faire regretter. Emma soupira, désespérée par la cause de leur bataille. Trafalgar, d'autant plus agacé que la demoiselle, trancha la décision.

-Elle dormira avec moi.

-Non, capitaine ! Non, s'il vous plait. Pas ça, capitaine ! Pleurnichèrent-ils tous aux pieds du Chirurgien.

-Puisque vous êtes immature pour vous tenir, elle passera la nuit avec moi. Insista-t-il, attirant la demoiselle près de lui en agrippant son épaule.

D'un geste ferme, il entra dans la chambre avec Emma, puis ferma la porte.

-Non ! Crièrent-ils agglutinés à l'ouverture.

Dans la pièce, Trafalgar et la jeune femme entendirent le cri de désespoir de l'équipage. Emma se retint de pouffer de rire. Le brun, quant à lui, fit comme si de rien n'était. Il s'enfonça dans la chambre. Il ôta son chapeau qu'il posa sur le lit. Il prit une profonde inspiration pour extirper le stress emmagasiné dans son corps. Étrangement, la demoiselle vit une autre personne. Son regard émeraudes resta figé sur son capitaine, comme hypnotisé par un envoutement. Il roula son cou pour détendre ses muscles et nerfs, ferma ses yeux afin d'apprécier le son de la cascade intérieur, et eut un sourire sincère et doux se dessiner sur ses traits apaisés. Il retira brusquement son pull noir et jaune à capuche. Prise au dépourvu, Emma se pinça les lèvres. Son cœur palpitait à une grande vitesse. Était-ce un stratagème pour la déstabiliser ? Elle douta. A vrai dire, le jeune homme avait totalement occulté la compagnie de la demoiselle. Elle admira la musculature de son capitaine. De plus elle avait une vue digne d'une première place V.I.P sur ses tatouages. Subitement le Chirurgien se rappela qu'Emma était dans la chambre. Il pivota sur ses talons pour noter que la demoiselle s'était mise (aussi vite que possible) face à la sortie. Honteux, il se dépêcha de se justifier.

-Excuse-moi, je me suis senti dans un environnement sécurisé que j'en ai relâché mon attention.

-Y a pas d'mal ! Au moins, maintenant je sais ce que tu fais dans ta chambre dans le navire. Dit-elle d'un ton détaché.

-Je prends une douche et je te laisse la chambre. Se hâta-t-il en direction de la salle de bain.

-Je suis d'accord, capitaine.

La porte de salle bain claqua doucement, suivit du bruit de l'eau tombant dans la douche se fit entendre peu de temps après l'entrée de Trafalgar. Emma souffla son anxiété. Elle était loin d'avoir envisager une telle situation. Afin de décompresser, elle s'assit sur le lit agréablement moelleux. Près d'elle était posé le chapeau du brun. Elle n'y prêta pas attention, l'appel du sommeil était plus fort. Sa cicatrise était certes guérie, pourtant la jeune femme récupérait mal sa vitalité d'antan. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle sombra dans les bras de Morphée.

[…]

Le lendemain, Emma se réveilla de sa propre volonté. Elle entre-ouvrit les paupières et vit la fenêtre ouverte. Les rayons du soleil pointaient le bout de leur nez, filtrant à l'intérieur de la pièce. L'air était frais. Que c'était bon, pensa la jeune femme avec un sourire de bien-être sur son visage. Elle s'étira de tout son corps, quand elle se positionna sur son côté gauche. Elle réalisa qu'il n'y avait qu'elle dans la chambre. Elle se leva brusquement à la recherche visuelle de Trafalgar. Pas de signe de vie de sa part. Bizarre venant de son capitaine. La demoiselle s'assit sur le matelas et souleva le drap afin de pouvoir poser pieds à terre. D'ailleurs, comment avait-elle finit sous les couvertures ? Elle ne se souvenait plus exactement à quel moment elle s'était endormie, mais elle avait la certitude de s'être allongée sur un lit sans plis. Enfin bref. Elle sortie définitivement du nid douillé pour aller se rafraichir. Heureusement qu'elle avait eu l'idée de prendre quelques affaires. Elle choppa son sac et alla dans la salle de bain. Elle tourna les poignées d'eau chaude et froide et se débattit une paire de minutes pour trouver la température idéale. Ceci fait, la demoiselle se déshabilla et s'engouffra rapidement sous la douche. Le contact de l'eau était si agréable. Elle mouilla ses cheveux roux qui se collèrent à elle. Elle attrape un savon, qu'elle frictionna contre un gant afin de faire mousser la substance savonneuse. Elle se frotta sur tout le corps, puis se rinça en se figeant sous le liquide transparent. Elle dessina de ses doigts la cicatrice sur son flan. Il fallait être folle pour en arriver jusque là pour sauver un personnage de manga. Pourtant cet acte avait été gratifiant à son égard, mais elle ressentait un malaise. Pour Ace, elle avait été prête à mourir pour lui, tandis que pour Trafalgar, la demoiselle avait eu un frisson glacial à cette idée. Elle en avait même paniqué. Elle ne se comprenait plus, réfléchit-elle dans un soupir. Elle était très heureuse de cette nouvelle situation au sein des Heart Pirates. Elle était loin de ce schéma négatif sur les préjugés du Chirurgien de la Mort qu'elle avait eu au début, au contraire sa vision avait changé. Elle reconnaissait son attirance fraternel envers le jeune homme et que ceci était la raison pour laquelle elle l'avait choisi. Mais quelque chose la titillait. Était-ce parce qu'elle ne possédait pas de poste défini ? Ou bien parce qu'elle n'avait encore rien accompli sous le nom des Heart Pirates ? Peut-être, était-ce du au fait qu'elle n'avait toujours pas d'affiche de recherche, valorisant son statut dans l'équipage ? Elle n'en savait fichtrement rien. Elle devait agir pour avoir les réponses. Mais pas aujourd'hui, elle comptait profiter de ce séjour sur l'île balnéaire pour se reposer. Elle stoppa l'écoulement de l'eau, pris une serviette et se l'enroula autour de sa poitrine, et se sécha. Tout en même temps, elle réfléchit à ce qu'elle pouvait faire en attendant que l'équipage se réveille. Il était cinq heures et demi du matin. Il n'y avait aucun doute que ses amis dormaient à point fermé à cette heure-ci. Elle enfila ses sous-vêtements, puis un débardeur de couleur sable, un short bleu clair et des tennis blanches. C'était la canicule dés l'aurore, autant se vêtir légèrement. Elle ajouta autour de son cou la clé étoiles qui pendait jusqu'à mi-poitrine. Elle se regarda fièrement dans le miroir. Les coins de ses lèvres remontèrent. C'était agréable pour Emma de pouvoir enfin s'afficher sans honte.

Elle sortit de la pièce pour aller vers le couloir. Elle ferma la chambre, puis se déplaça en direction de l'extérieur de l'hôtel. Les employés matinaux saluèrent respectueusement la jeune femme. Elle rendit leur politesse en hochant timidement la tête. Quand enfin, elle se trouva devant les portes d'entrées du bâtiment. Elle passa l'encadrement vitrée et s'étira. Elle respira un bon coup sentant la rosée du matin. Une radieuse journée s'annonçait, se dit-elle en fixant le ciel dénué de nuage.

La demoiselle se promenait tranquillement dans les petites ruelles fleurit de Naphu. C'était une ville très jolie. Les différents parfums des fleurs embaumées les rues, sans pour autant être agressif pour l'odorat. C'était proche des villes de la Corse. Sans danger d'attentat ! Elle avait la marche fluette, se laissant porter par sa curiosité que par une destination précise. Lorsqu'elle perçu du bruit dans un coin de ruelle. Elle n'avait pas la science infuse, mais cela se rapprochait à un son de baston. Par chance, des caisses en bois étaient empilées les unes sur les autres, permettant de masquer sa présence. La rouquine s'accroupit pour se faire d'avantage discrète. Elle avança doucement son visage afin de voir ce qu'il se passait. Elle observa la scène d'un œil masqué par les caisses. Il y avait trois marins dans leur uniforme et un jeune homme embusqué. Il semblait en mauvaise posture, déduction faite à partir des blessures sur son visage. Bizarrement, il n'était pas étranger à la jeune femme. Elle avait des difficultés à le visualiser correctement, mais ses cheveux mi-long blond, ses vêtements sombre à l'allure classe, et cette cicatrice de brûlure proche de son œil gauche... Bon dieu, réalisa-t-elle dans un sursaut.

-Alors comme ça tu comptait partir ? Demanda un officier de la marine.

-Tu n'aurais pas oublié de déposer des dossiers empruntés, par hasard ? Rajouta son collègue.

Le blond souffla sournoisement en relevant la tête. A ce moment, Emma n'eut plus de doute. C'était Sabo, le deuxième frère de Luffy et second des Révolutionnaires.

-Ce n'est pas un emprunt, mais un vol. Avoua-t-il dans un sourire.

-Roooh, mais c'est pas vrai ! Il faut toujours qu'il en mette une tartine. Râla une voix féminine proche de la demoiselle.

Emma tourna la tête à sa droite et vit Koala et Hack, les équipiers de Sabo, entrain de constater l'honnêteté imprudente de leur ami. Ils étaient eux aussi protéger par les fameuses caisses en bois, tout en penchant leur tête pour une meilleure vue.

La demoiselle fixait les deux Révolutionnaires, bloquée par cette soudaine apparition. Quand Koala remarqua qu'ils étaient observés, elle se rendit compte de la présence de la rouquine. La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux en découvrant qu'on les espionnait. Elle avertit son compagnon homme-poisson en le tapotant du bout de son index. Celui-ci releva la tête puis regarda la direction vers laquelle l'index de sa collègue montrait. Il vit à son tour la jeune femme complètement paralysée. Emma n'avait pas peur. Elle était simplement étonné de croiser des Révolutionnaires sur une île paradisiaque. Pendant ce laps de temps, le pauvre Sabo se battait contre trois marins avide de récupérer leurs dossiers. Koala fit signe de silence à la demoiselle qui resta sans réaction.

-Rends nous ces dossiers espèce de traitre ! S'énerva le troisième marin en agrippant violemment le col du blond.

-Vous n'êtes même pas capable de m'affronter en duel loyal. Vous êtes vraiment des hommes parfait pour la marine ! Vous n'avez pas manqués votre vocation. Se moqua-t-il.

-Regardez ! Ils ne sont pas seul ! Avertit un marin en ayant repérer Koala, Hack et Emma derrière leur cachette.

Les trois concernés se retournèrent. Ils étaient démasqués. Les deux Révolutionnaires se levèrent pour se montrer aux marins. Dans une expiration forte et prolongée d'énervement, Koala s'adressa à son compagnon.

-Tu n'aurais pas fait ton malin avec tes discours, nous serions déjà loin d'ici. Tu ne changes pas, Sabo !

-Sabo ? Firent les trois hommes en cœur.

-C'est qui cette personne ? Demanda le blond ignorant les remontrances de la jeune fille.

-Elle a du se trouver ici sans le vouloir. Supposa l'homme-poisson.

-Montre-toi. De toute façon tu as été vu. S'intéressa Sabo à Emma.

Il était hors de question qu'elle se mêle à cette histoire. Elle était sur Naphu pour se dorloter au soleil et se balader sereinement. Et non pas pour s'enrouler dans une scène de Révolutionnaire. Elle était pirate. Trafalgar ne lui pardonnerai jamais de faire équipe avec d'autres personnes que les Heart Pirates. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à les abandonner dans la misère. Soit elle dévoiler son identité, soit elle feintait une fuite pour échapper aux divers clans (qui se séparerons) et reprendre le cours de son jour de repos incognito. Deuxième options acceptée. Elle poussa les caisses avec force et courut loin du lieu. Surpris, les trois marins reculèrent de peur tandis que le petit groupe de Révolutionnaire s'enfuirent à leur tour.

De son côté, Emma mettait une longue distance entre ce problème et elle. Elle sentit son souffle se raccourcir. Ses jambes devenaient lourdes par la pression qu'elle maintenait. Il ne fallait pas faillir. Sinon adieu les vacances. Quand la demoiselle reprit ses esprits en se focalisant sur un endroit sûr, elle constata qu'elle se fit doubler par Sabo, Koala et Hack. Comment pouvaient-ils courir aussi vite ? Ragea-t-elle en notant un sourire sur le visage de Sabo en passant devant. Elle essaya de garder le visuel sur les Révolutionnaires, mais ils la semèrent rapidement, la mettant dans une position peu favorable. Elle jeta un œil derrière son épaule et distingua trois poursuivants : les marins. Et crotte ! Était-elle donc si lente ? Pleura la rouquine intérieurement. Elle augmenta la vitesse dans l'espoir de se sauver. Malheureusement son rythme faiblissait. Elle n'était pas une sprinteuse de qualité. A l'opposé, la rouquine était médiocre dans les sports de vitesse. Elle avait le souffle court. Elle s'arrêta un instant afin de reprendre de l'air, au moment où une main sortit de l'ombre. Elle se posa sur la bouche de la jeune femme et l'empoigna fermement. Elle se fit entrainer en arrière hors de la lumière du jour. Elle s'agita dans tous les sens, quand deux mains puissantes la cessa de gesticuler.

-Cesse de te défendre. On ne te veux pas de mal. Chuchota une voix masculine à son oreille. On veut juste te remercier en te rendant la pareille.

Emma distingua l'homme-poisson en face d'elle. C'était lui qui neutralisait ses mouvements. Sabo faisait en sorte qu'aucun mot ne sorte de sa bouche. Koala surveillait les agissement de leurs ennemis. Elle scruta les poursuivants jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent de son champs visuel. La jeune fille hocha la tête en signe de sécurité. Hack et Sabo retirèrent leur prisonnière de leur maintient. Emma garda son calme épatant ses «ravisseurs». Aussi placide soit-il, elle entama la conversation.

-Et que font des Révolutionnaires tel que vous sur l'île ?

Koala, Hack et Sabo se zieutèrent tout à tour étonnés par cette question peu commune. Déjà, comment pouvait-elle être sûr qu'ils étaient des Révolutionnaires ? Et comment pouvait-elle être aussi sereine dans cette situation ? Par précaution, le blond ne dévoila pas immédiatement sa véritable nature, préférant garder une distance de confiance avec la demoiselle. Son attitude le déstabilisa, elle le fixait tranquillement, un sourcil légèrement plus haut que l'autre, en attente d'une réponse.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait croire qu'on est des Révolutionnaires ? Rétorqua Sabo.

-Devrais-je aller m'entretenir avec mon capitaine ? Trois étranges personnes m'ont embarqué dans une histoire louche, qui plus est, concerne aussi la marine. Alors que je me promenais dans les rues sans chercher d'ennuis. Les menaça-t-elle en racontant sa narration sur une voix innocente.

Ses interlocuteurs furent perplexe à ses paroles tranchantes.

-C'est qu'elle est maligne... constata l'homme-poisson.

-On est dans de sale draps. Et à cause de qui ? S'exaspéra la jeune fille en se massant la tempe.

Leur capitaine avait le visage énervé par les réflexions de ses partenaires. Dans ses pensées, il maudit la jeune femme. Elle avait le culot d'afficher dignement sa victoire en face de lui. Suite à ses propos, il n'osa pas continuer son jeu de méfiance.

-Nous sommes en mission ! Depuis quelque temps la marine tourne souvent dans les parages. Grâce à ses dossiers, nous allons savoir ce qu'ils manigancent et mettre un terme à leurs agissements. Expliqua-t-il en montrant des dossiers épais.

-Ils trafiqueraient quelque chose d'illégal sur Naphu et alors ? C'est la marine. Ne comprit pas Emma.

-Naphu est une île balnéaire. En somme, que ce soit la marine ou les pirates, on vient ici pour se reposer et mettre de côté ses différents sur l'île. Toutes personnes agissant dans le but de créer un chaos sera bannis à jamais, sous peine d'être tuer. Renchérit Koala.

-Et moi qui croyais que la marine avait tous les pouvoirs... Était-elle surprise par cette nouvelle.

-Pas à Naphu. C'est un comité indépendant du gouvernement et de la marine qui dirige l'île. Ils sont donc impartial sur le choix des sentences. Termina Hack l'explication.

-Puis nous ne manquons aucune chance pour mettre des bâtons dans les roues de la marine. Sourit Sabo en rajustant ses gants.

La demoiselle lisait une joie certaine dans les yeux des Révolutionnaires. C'était en même temps leur travail de placer un chaos monstre dans les plans de la marine. De plus, c'était une chance inouïe de pouvoir participer à un sabotage en présence du groupe et sauver l'île d'un danger proche. Malheureusement, elle avait juré fidélité à son capitaine. Et ça ne saurait plaire à Trafalgar. Mais en étant en vacances, la jeune femme ne se trouvait sous aucun commandement du Chirurgien. Elle avait le droit de clamer une alliance indépendante avec les Révolutionnaires.

-Mais maintenant qu'ils ont vu nos visages, nous sommes limités dans nos déplacements et les intrusions louches dans leur repaire seront facilement filtrées. Et tout à l'heure, tu as fuis ingénieusement. Les trois marins n'ont pas pu voir ton visage, tu leur es donc inconnu. Continua-t-il en s'avançant sérieusement vers Emma.

-Où veux-tu en venir ? Se douta-t-elle de la demande.

-Aide nous sur cette mission.

Comme si le jeune homme avait décrypté ses pensées. Elle eut une suspension spatio-temporelle à la recherche de traces d'entourloupe sur le visage du blond. Celui-ci n'afficha qu'une mine posée et déterminée.

-J'accepte ! N'hésita-t-elle pas.

[…]

Suite à cette alliance finalisée, Emma proposa aux Révolutionnaires de la suivre à son hôtel afin de procéder à la réalisation d'un plan. Ceux-ci acceptèrent son offre. C'était ainsi, qu'elle se retrouva avec Sabo, Koala et Hack dans sa chambre. Ils s'assirent sur le lit discutant des futurs démarches à poursuivre afin de s'infiltrer dans le QG secret de la marine. Quand ils entendirent toquer à la porte. Le visage de la demoiselle devint livide. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle puisse avoir de la visite. Du moins, ce n'était pas du tout le moment que des personnes la dérange ou s'invite dans la chambre. Par précaution, elle entre-ouvrit la porte en faisant attention à ce que ses alliés ne soient pas découvert.

-Hey ! Emma, on va se baigner. Tu viens ? Se réjouit Penguin tel un enfant.

-Maintenant ?

Elle regarda l'horaire sur le réveil de la commode et vit sept heure et quart. Elle revint à son ami qui l'attendait impatiemment.

-C'est un peu tôt pour se baigner. Non ? Essaya-t-elle de retarder la baignade.

-Fait pas ta timide Emma ! Et puis toi, tu peux pas lui dire la vérité ? Rouspéta par derrière Shachi en maillot de bain et un énorme ballon dans les mains. On va mettre notre grain de sel à la piscine car on a vu l'équipage du Kidd y aller. On va pas les lâcher de notre séjour !

-Ouais ! Clamèrent le reste des Heart Pirates, encouragé par le discours de Shachi.

La jeune femme fixa ses compagnons désespérée par leur comportement. De véritables gamins. Peut-être que sa venue dans One Piece expliquerait cela. Les rendre plus mature. Elle en douta.

Son attention sur Penguin écartée, celui-ci aperçu une ombre dans la pièce l'alarmant d'une présence et de la raison pour laquelle la demoiselle ne souhaitait pas les accompagner à la piscine.

-Y a quelqu'un avec toi ? Demanda-t-il en essayant de regarder à l'intérieur.

-N-non ! Paniqua la rouquine en bloquant la vue de son ami.

-Où est le capitaine ? Continua Penguin en échappant à l'obstacle.

-Je n'en sais rien. Il n'était pas dans la chambre à mon réveil. Répondit Emma en resserrant l'espace entre la porte et le mur.

-Tu essaie de ma cacher quelque chose ? N'abandonna-t-il pas l'interrogatoire en empêchant la fermeture de la porte avec son pied.

-Pas du tout ! Allez vous baigner ! Ordonna-t-elle en forçant sur la pauvre planche de bois qui craquelait.

-Pas tant que je serais pas entrer dans cette chambre !

La jeune femme se tourna vers les Révolutionnaires, la mine découragée. Ils haussèrent les épaules en réponse de son appel muet. Sentant leur couverture finir en fumer, Sabo grimaça. Il envoya Hack et Koala en direction de la salle de bain. Il retira son chapeau, son manteau et ses gants. Il défit le haut de sa chemise et s'ébouriffa légèrement les cheveux. Il vint secourir la demoiselle. Il l'a prit doucement par le bras pour la reculer, empoigna fermement la porte et l'ouvrit en grand. Penguin fut attiré à l'intérieur manquant de tomber sur le sol. Il vit le blond appuyé sur la porte, le sourire aux lèvres. Il donnait une apparence sensuelle et détendue, quand il prit la parole.

-On peut savoir ce que tu veux ?

-T'es qui toi ? Agressa Penguin.

De l'autre côté des murs, l'équipage étaient sans voix, n'osant pas intervenir. Il y avait sur leur visage une surprise total à la situation. Emma pouvait lire avec aisance leur consternation. Elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Elle se fit petite en se cachant le visage dans ses mains. Amusé, Sabo se colla intiment à la jeune femme, lui retirant tendrement ses mains.

-Ne soit donc pas gênée. Après tout…, le blond lança un regard de vainqueur à Penguin; nous sommes presque un couple maintenant. Extrapola-t-il son rôle jusqu'au bout.

Fou de rage, Penguin traça son chemin sans rien dire et claqua la porte violemment. Koala fit de même en sortant de la salle bain. La jeune fille balança un savon sur Sabo qui se le prit sur son crâne.

-On peut savoir ce qui t'a pris ? Interrogea-t-elle furax.

-C'était le seul moyen de les faire partir sans qu'on soit griller ! Riposta-t-il.

-J'ai honte ! J'espère que les autres vont résonner Penguin en lui disant que c'était une blague. Se lamenta Emma.

-Et si nous parlions du plan... Proposa Hack lassé de cette scène.

-Bonne idée. Soupira Sabo.

Le blond vint rejoindre l'homme-poisson déjà installé sur le lit. Koala s'approcha de ses amis s'en pour autant s'assoir. Emma ne parvenait pas à se remettre de ce qu'elle venait de vivre. Elle se sentait honteuse. Les Révolutionnaires préoccupés par leur mission débutèrent l'élaboration du plan. Sabo étala les dossiers sur le matelas.

-D'après ce que dis les papiers, leur QG est la fontaine même.

-Comment le comité n'a pas pu voir de signe ? Se demanda Koala.

-Il se peut que le comité soit concerné par l'envahissement de la marine. Supposa Hack en cherchant confirmation sur les feuilles volantes.

-Ça ne serait pas étonnant qu'ils se soient fait acheter. Alla Sabo dans le sens de son compagnon.

-Ou alors, ils sont retenus prisonniers dans la fontaine depuis un moment. Une autre personne, allié à la marine, a pris le contrôle de Naphu et les habitants de Naphu pensent que c'est toujours le comité qui dirige. Émit la jeune femme comme hypothèse.

-C'est une probabilité intéressante. Acquiesça Sabo.

-Tout ça est bien beau, mais je pense pas qu'on découvre quoi que se soit sur ce coup monté. On pourra le vérifié seulement quand nous serons dans la fontaine. D'où ma question, comment allons-nous pénétrer dans leur QG ?

Koala avait soulevé un problème majeur. En tant que Révolutionnaires, ils étaient facilement repérable et les trois marins avaient surement déblatérer leur rapport à leur chef. Ils n'avaient pas vu le visage d'Emma, mais cela voulait signifier qu'elle serait seule dans la fontaine, sans aucune aide. Ce plan n'était pas envisageable.

-J'ai peut-être une solution. Coupa la demoiselle la réflexion de ses alliés.

-Hors de question que tu ailles dans leur QG sans défense. On ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut se passer. D'autant plus que les communications ont de grande chance d'être brouillées pour empêcher toutes filtrations de données à l'extérieur. Expliqua la jeune fille inquiète de la décision de la rouquine.

-J'allais juste vous suggérer d'utiliser mon pass. Fit Emma en montrant le précieux.

Tour à tour, ils se jetèrent un coup d'œil étonné. C'était un pass de la marine. Improbable.

-D'où tu tiens ça ? Arracha Sabo la carte des mains de la rouquine.

-C'est Smoker qui me la donné. Dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

-Smoker ? Lancèrent-ils tous en fixant la jeune femme qui ne pouvait pas expliquer ce geste d'un vice-amiral.

Hack examina minutieusement le pass. Il remarqua un détail perturbant et en fit part à ses partenaires.

-Il y a une personne à la marine qui désire te voir dirait-on. Fit l'homme-poisson en dévisageant Emma qui se rapprocha des Révolutionnaires.

-Ah ? Qui ça ? Répondit-elle de façon détachée.

-Monkey D. Garp. Prononça Sabo en prenant la carte des mains de son coéquipier. C'en est pas des moindres. Le vice-amiral Garp ne donne pas ce genre de jouet à n'importe qui. Et encore moins de le faire passer par un ancien élève, Smoker. La marine ne doit pas être au courant de ça.

La jeune femme arracha la carte des doigts du blond. Elle fixa le nom en bas à droite du pass. Il n'y avait pas d'erreur «Vice-amiral Monkey D. Garp». Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ? Pensa-t-elle angoissée. Sa rencontre avec Smoker n'avait peut-être pas été un hasard. Elle comprenait mieux la raison pour laquelle le fumeur de cigare lui avait donné ce pass. Mais devait-elle accepter cette invitation ? Dans quel but ? Tant de questions se bousculaient. Non. Elle ferma les yeux afin de se recentrer. Elle inspira. Pris un moment pour bloquer sa respiration. Et expira. Sa mission sur l'île était prioritaire. Le mystère de ce pass passait ensuite. Elle s'empressa de partager sa réflexion avec ses alliés.

-On se concentre sur Naphu. On élabore un plan. On l'exécute. Je me fiche de savoir la provenance de ce pass pour le moment.

Sabo eut un sourire compréhensible. Il hocha la tête montrant son accord avec la décision de la rouquine. Hack se contenta de croiser les bras, pendant que Koala s'accrocha au bras gauche d'Emma.

-Je l'adore trop ! S'exclama la jeune fille.

-Allons tester ce pass. Il n'y a pas trente-six mille façon de vérifier s'il fonctionne. Était amusé le blond en se rhabillant.

-Avant, si vous me le permettez, je peux changer de vêtement ? Demanda Emma gênée.

-Pas de soucis ! Firent les Révolutionnaires naturellement.

La jeune femme empoigna son sac de séjour et alla dans la salle de bain. Elle se déshabilla et opta pour des habits différent à son habitude. Elle s'essaya au style de cet univers en enfilant un corset marron accompagné d'une veste en tissus vert foncé. Elle mis un pantalon slim noir avec des voiles transparent marron à l'arrière formant une demi-jupe longue en dégradé. Elle finit avec ses bottes de cuir aux trois couleurs des ses vêtements. Elle serra les sangles en haut de ses chaussures, puis ses lacets. Elle replaça le pendentif clé étoile correctement, le laissant visible pour tous. Elle prit un élastique original de son sac. Il ressemblait à une ceinture miniature, sauf qu'il servait à attacher les cheveux. Il était fait en cuir de couleur marron. Elle forma une queue de cheval et le fit maintenir avec l'objet, que le demoiselle serra au maximum afin d'être certaine qu'aucune mèche ne s'échappe. Elle s'observa une minute dans le miroir. Elle n'était pas déçue du résultat. Le style se rapprochait du steampunk, mais cela lui allait plutôt bien. D'ailleurs, elle se sentait agréablement à l'aise dans sa tenue vestimentaire. Idéale pour la mission qui l'attendait. Confiante, elle sortit de la pièce. Ses alliés étaient prêt et patientaient en discutant de la mission lorsqu'ils virent Emma.

-Bon... On y va? Faire notre révolution. Rit-elle en s'auto-complimentant sur son jeux de mot dans ses pensées.

* * *

Vous comprenez pourquoi je vous ai fait attendre maintenant ! Et oui, sous l'idée d'une personne dans une review (j'ai essayé de retrouver la personne en décortiquant les commentaires mais je l'ai pas trouvé, si je n'ai pas rêve manifeste-toi. Je suis vraiment désolée ! TT_TT) qui m'avait proposé de faire apparaitre Sabo, j'ai exaucé son vœu. Au début, je n'étais pas très convaincu de mettre les Révolutionnaires, mais après un électrochoc j'ai réalisé qu'ils seraient parfait pour faire une liaison sur un autre sujet dans l'histoire. =)

Je vous avoue que je suis assez mitigée quant à la fidélité du personnage de Sabo. J'ai essayé de le rendre parfois drôle, mais disons que le seul passage que je connaisse sur lui est son enfance et l'arc de Dressrosa. Hack a l'air d'être un personnage réservé et discret donc ça pouvait aller. Par contre je me suis totalement lâchée sur Koala. xD Elle est trop mignonne ! Je dirais que c'est elle que je maitrise le mieux en tant que nouveau personnage (que ce soit dans One Piece ou dans la fanfic').

Bon, il ne se passe pas encore grand chose dans ce chapitre. Je vous ménage car à partir du chapitre suivant tout va s'enchainer comme du petit pain.  
Que pensez-vous de cette nouvelle relation qui s'installe entre Trafalgar et Emma ? Alors non, je vous rassure aucun d'entre eux tombe amoureux l'un de l'autre. J'essaie de montrer qu'ils arrivent à se sentir plus à l'aise dans la même pièce. :P  
Le moment que je préfère est celui avec Penguin. Il est trop choux ce petit ! 3

Sinon, que pensez-vous de l'île ? Tout comme Nichakok, je l'ai crée de toute pièce. J'espère que la description rend bien l'endroit et que vous parvenez à vous l'imaginer.

Je vous laisse vous faire un petit avis sur tout ça. J'attends encore une nouvelle fois vos impressions et vos questions sur la suite de cette aventure sur Naphu. =)

Merci aux lecteurs réguliers, aux anonymes, aux revieweur(se)s, aux 41 followeur(se)s et au 33 favoris.  
Merci du fond du cœur pour votre soutient !

**PS:** Je déclare l'état de crise. Le chapitre suivant n'est pas fini et s'en est compliqué. Je doute de mon efficacité pour ces grandes vacances. :/ Je vais faire de mon mieux. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop. Mille pardon.


	16. Un petit message pour vous: les lecteurs

Bonjour tout le monde !

Je me devais de faire un petit message pour vous, car je m'en sens mal à l'aise de vous avoir laissé pendant tout ce temps sans nouvelle.

Pas d'inquiétude ! Je vous rassure, rien de grave n'est arrivé. Juste quelques évènements assez dur à prendre. J'ai énormément eu de mal à rebondir. Autant vous dire que ma vie privée et professionnel n'a pas été très tendre pendant les vacances d'été. Faire le tri et se remettre en questions soi-même et tout ce en quoi on croyait est une étape hardu à passer. La dépression me criait joyeusement dans un coin « J'arrive ! » le cœur heureux en courant vers moi. Je peux vous dire que de faire barrière à tout ça et se reprendre en main... c'est une bataille qui n'est pas gagné du premier coup. Attention, je ne vous dis pas ça pour être apitoyer ! Je ne supporterai pas ça. Surtout que je vais extrêmement mieux (pour ne pas dire que j'ai remonté la pente).

Ces derniers temps, je me bats contre moi-même pour reprendre la fanfiction. Je tiens beaucoup à la finaliser. C'est un accomplissement ultime pour moi, qui a la réputation de ne finir mes écrits. Et elle me tient à cœur ! Le pire dans cette histoire est que la chapitre 15 est presque fini (suite de Naphu) et je suis à la limite d'atteindre les 100 pages. Un record historique à noter dans mes annales !

De ce fait, je sais que ce n'est pas très correct de ma part, mais je vous remercie d'être encore patient et d'attendre la suite. Chaque jour de nouveaux followers arrivent et d'autres aiment la fanfiction... que dire...,que L'Apocalypse des Sept Étoiles est encore lue et appréciée. Merci.

Sur ce mes petits scarabées, je vous laisse sur ce message d'espoirs ! =)

Soyez juste encore un peu patient et la suite fera son apparition miracle. Puis, j'ai une amie qui me harcèle à avoir la suite, vous pouvez donc comptez sur elle. ;)

Merci à tous et à toutes !


End file.
